


The Fellowship of Thorin Oakenshield

by welcometothisday



Series: The Thain's Heirs AUs [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hobbits, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Other, Reincarnation, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield exiles himself after the death of his hobbit, leaving Fili to rule Erebor.As for the former King Under the Mountain, he travels to the Shire, and finds a haven there.AKA Thorin lives in the Shire, and will become the Bearer of the One Ring.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making no guarantees with this story/series, because my physical and mental health aren't exactly intact at the moment. Still, writing helps calm me, so I'm trying this again. Hope it works.

 

 

_**"I'm sorry I wasn't enough."** _

_**Thorin watched as the traitor finally stopped holding the blade a bay. Instead, she appeared resigned, a single tear and fearsome eyes glowing in the setting sun as his blade pierced her. The skies and ground already had been colored red and yellow, but these colors hurt him even more then what was on the battlefield. The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it. The world halted in that moment, lasting for what felt like an eternity as petrifying red seeped through layers of clothing. Her face was contorted with pain, and yet she smiled as she fell.** _

_**His vision cleared as she fell onto the ice, her pallor just as pale. Thorin gazed at the blade in his hands, the blood dripping warmly onto his hands. Her blood, it was the hobbit's blood. The burglar's. Belle's. Pain hit him as he saw the light starting to fade from her eyes. He collapsed onto his knees, reaching for her, calling her name. Mahal, what had he done?!** _

_**She swallowed, shivering and stuttering. "I-It's okay. You're safe now." She was comforting him, again. She was still looking out for him, even as she lay dying. "P-Please, live."** _

_**Thorin gasped. "B-Belle, please. I-I..."** _

_**A hand as cold as the ground underneath him, and as red as his own, cupped his cheek. Tears streaked down her cheeks, freezing on contact with her skin in the freezing air. She smiled, again. He knew that smile. It was the one she gave in sunlight. The one she gave when she forgave the boys for accidentally hurting her while training, to comfort them at night as she sang lullabies, as she laughed with them after a horrible joke was made. The playful one that promised so much hope no matter what odds they were against.  It was warmth, now frozen in death as her hand fell upon the ground.** _

_**"Belle?" he rasped. "Belle? Please, do not go where I can not follow. Please." Shadows flew over them. Gigantic birds with feathers that she had declared beautiful once. It had been after she saved his life, after the goblin caves. He had pushed her away then too, and she still came back. He smiled bitterly, rubbing her arms to keep her warm and to wake her as he had his nephews once. "Look Belle. The eagles are here...The eagles are here..."** _

Thorin awoke with a gasp, his voice hoarse as he sat up. Damn that memory, and damn him.

Tossing the sheets off himself, he wrapped his robe around his form. A part of him knew he'd lost weight since the Battle of the Five Armies. Life had slowly begun to return to Erebor. What was once ash, was snow with blossoms awakening from the storm that had plagued all under the mountain's shadow. Lake-Town had rebuilt thanks to the aid of the dwarrow and elves. Even Rohan had sent some of their own to aid the once ashen home.

As for Erebor itself? Thorin had people redesign the throne, ridding of the placement for the Arkenstone, giving the blasted jewel to Mithrandir. Now, Thorin spent a great deal of time under the stars, the brightest jewels there were to him now. There were moments he had hoped his nephews would join him in stargazing, but he understood their lack of desire to do so. After all, why would they want to see such wondrous things with someone like him?

Standing in the still crisp air, he slowly inhaled and exhaled, gazing upon the lights in the sky.

_**"What are you thinking about, Miss Baggins?" Thorin asked.** _

_**The hobbit leaned against Beorn's house, smiling softly. "I was thinking about fireworks. Gandalf always brought them in the Summer. Tis a pity the smoke they leave behind, but once it clears...The stars seem so much more beautiful."** _

_**The Prince of Erebor nodded. "I see."** _

_**"Do you?" she said sincerely, truly curious.** _

_**He chuckled, leaning back with her as he put the fire out in his pipe. "My lady, I've spent longer time under the stars than you've lived. I've known them so long, that I've begun to forget what the ceilings of caverns are like."** _

_**She considered his words, "I think I'll have to see caverns with you then. I've never seen them before."** _

_**"You would be interested in seeing the inside of a mountain, just to see its ceiling," Thorin huffed.** _

_**"Why not?" she snorted, her expression turning genuine. "It's your home. You've seen mine, do you think yours to be so awful to be seen?"** _

_**He was caught off guard. In the starlight, her hair shone, not unlike the gems his people searched for and held precious. The gems that were part of them, and made their days brighter. The gems that...** _ _**Thorin's heart pounded as he realized he hadn't been thinking of stones. Instead, he was immensely grateful it was so dark out. Had she seen his expression, she'd have called him feverish.** _

_**Thorin hummed, trying to remain nonchalant, and to show nothing. "Yes, I would like you to see my home, Miss Baggins."** _

And seen it she had, but only rooms of ash with charred corpses, and fathomless piles of gold, where a dragon had once laid, and that led to her end. Walking inside he looked up at the cleaned ceilings his dear friend never got to see. Yet, he also knew she had wilderness in her, despite how much she tried to be "proper." Gandalf had been correct on that score at least.

The library brought some solitude, just as much as it did bittersweet memories. He saw his siblings playing with him from when they were all far younger, always yelled at for getting too close to the fireplace, despite it being so far away from the books. How much had they been able to save? How many stories had they lost? Fire crackled before him, making the King Under the Mountain wince as he was reminded of the day Smaug ruined everything. No, it had been the accursed gold, and the orcs, and servants of darkness...It had been him, as he almost destroyed everything that had ever mattered to him. He hated those things almost as much as he hated himself.

"Dear brother, what are you so afraid of?"

The King Under the Mountain froze. Mahal, had his health truly deteriorated to the point where he hadn't noticed someone else in the room. "Why do you say I'm afraid of anything, Dis?"

"Everyone is afraid of something, you'd be a fool to deny such a thing."

He scoffed halfheartedly. "Then a fool I am."

She stepped towards him, worry and pain in her expression. Thorin couldn't help but think how alike she was in appearance to their mother, but carried their father's hair and eyes. Her beard even reminded him of their mother. Yet, instead of a mother, he would always see his little sister. "You finally have the Mountain. Father and Grandfather have been avenged. We're all safe and alive. What are you missing now? What emptiness can we not fill?"

Thorin flinched at every one of her words, "Peace."

"What?"

"Peace, Dis," Thorin croaked, finally looking her in the eye and not turning away. "I fear it as much as I yearn for it. I almost killed Fili and Kili. I endangered everyone and over what? Gold? What value does it truly have?"

Dis placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "It is what we are. We made it with our blood and sweat. We desired to make beauty in a dark world. Still, I understand what you say. Thorin, you broke out of the gold sickness. You did what our grandfather couldn't, and you came back for us. Though, not completely it appears...It has to do with the hobbit, doesn't it?"

"Belle," he wheezed. The name felt foreign on his tongue, like a lost memory. Yet, he never forgot. Did he want to? Could he even? "I'm not the only one Dis. Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin...Everyone has been lost. Dwalin gone off traveling with Nori. Dori is thinking of following them. Balin, Ori and Oin are off to Moria. Gloin and Bofur are barely settling down. Bifur..."

Dis grimaced, "We all knew his wounds would get to him someday. Many of us thought it'd come sooner."

"She helped him with it you know," Thorin murmured. "Especially after we escaped Mirkwood. She'd been afraid that the axe would rust. Did the boys ever tell you the barrels were her idea? She was terrified of water, but she went without even though we would've swum 'cause she was afraid something would happen to us...She saved us that day too..."

His sister knelt before her brother and king as he watched the flames in the fireplace, almost consumed by the memories seared into the depths of what was left of his mind, "Thorin, she cared about you enough to give her life. I owe her for saving my sons' lives and yours. Do you truly believe she'd want you to rot away? What was the last thing she said?"

Thorin flinched, recalling Belle's blood on his hands and the smile she gave. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her spirit to leave him alone. "She wished for me to live."

"That's right, to live, not just to survive, and you're barely doing even that."

Softly, he murmured, "How did you do it? Live on without Vili?"

Dis held her brother, comforting him in the best ways she could.

"I found something to live for," she mumbled. "A stupid overly-majestic royal pain in the butt of a brother, and my dearest sons."

He finally found something to smile about. "I'm the 'stupid overly-majestic royal pain in the butt,' and somehow those two mischievous imps are merely your 'dearest sons'?"

She flicked his forehead affectionately, "Of course you are."

Those both laughed, and Thorin held his sister's hand. He knew hers were outstretched to where their brother's used to be. Yes, it really had been far too long. "Dis, I am not fit to rule. I wish to let Fili rule in my stead."

"...And what of you?"

Her hand was squeezing his. From what emotion, he did not know. "I will do what I've known for the majority of my life. I shall travel, beneath the stars."

She laid her forehead against his. "Try not to get lost so much?"

"I make no promises."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Thorin stood alone, yet again, beneath the Mountain's protection, he took out an acorn from the handkerchief pocket in his cloak, smiling softly.
> 
> Turning towards the pillar of [stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kp7SqjMfvE), and to the stars, he uttered, "If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But, sad or merry, I must leave mine now..."
> 
> With a shuddering breath, watery eyes searched the home he'd sought for so long. 
> 
> "Farewell."


	2. The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some familiar faces meet Thorin Oakenshield.

 

_**"Dis, I am not fit to rule. I wish to let Fili rule in my stead."** _

_**"...And what of you?"** _

_**Her hand was squeezing his. From what emotion, he did not know. "I will do what I've known for the majority of my life. I shall travel, beneath the stars."** _

_**She laid her forehead against his. "Try not to get lost so much?"** _

_**"I make no promises."** _

* * *

 

It had been a selfish wish for Thorin Oakenshield. The last he had seen Bag End, Gandalf had drawn upon its door, and it had been dawn when they left. The sun had barely peaked over the horizon. Oh, how silly it was of them to think their dear hobbit wouldn't follow. The wild heart was also a kind heart, masked underneath all of that propriety. Although, he did make a fair wager in the end, it seemed.

She never knew how he bet, after all. He had his doubts in the hobbit's abilities, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to read people's intentions. From traveling for so many years, he had to learn to tell by sight friend from foe. It certainly helped when Thorin encountered the Ri brothers for the first time. Nori was such a little sneak, albeit not as much as the hobbit. It made sense far too late why she had been brought, no, she chose to travel with them.

Still, who would've expected such a strong heart for one so small, or living in a place such as the Shire?

The once King's chest filled with gentle air, and his nose the smell of greenery and fresh baked bread. The sun was warm upon him last he was here, but not enough to burn him. It took a lot to do that. In the nighttime, the moon was equally as soft. Still, best to wear his hood so as not to attract attention. It would not do well for the gentle hobbits to see a murderer of their kin-

_**Belle grinned up at him, and the kinder memories of the journey ran through his mind. "I'm going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End."** _

_**But what of gold? What of the jewels and treasures to be found here. What worth did a seed have compared to any of that?  Thorin's head and chest began to feel heavy once more. His vision was also growing worse, likely from what Smaug left down there. "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire."** _

_**She shook her head, and he could have almost sworn she was looking at him as if**  _ **he _were were all the treasure in the world. "One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened." Her smile grew impossibly brighter. " The good, the bad... and how lucky I am that I made it home."_**

Luck was never on their side, was it?

Giggles sounded from above him as a pastry fell upon his head. Children, a boy and girl, sat in the branches above him. They gasped, and Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Prim, it's a dwarf."

"I can see that!" the girl hissed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, a cousin of mine traveled with dwarfs a few months ago. Do ya know what happened to her?"

...Well, shit.

"Not all dwarrow know each other," he said, hoping he did Belle some pride by using his wits.

"I didn't ask if you know a 'dwarrow'. I wanted to know about another hobbit," Prim deadpanned, dropping down to him. The boy did something similar, almost slipping in the air, but somehow managed to land on his feet. Perhaps that was how Belle survived the drop when it came to Goblin Town. Hobbits were naturally bouncy. No, wait, they were cats. Hobbits were cats, especially when one of their younglings glared at him so suspiciously. Inwardly he hoped she didn't break anything of his. "I saw you, Mister Dwarf. You wandered around the Shire for a long time until Otho pointed you to Bag End."

Thorin tried so hard not to react to that. He wasn't that bad with directions, was he? Besides, everything here looked like the other.

The girl grinned, "You need to get to Bag End, don't you? Don't deny it, I see your face."

A vein in his forehead twitched. "Yes, yes I do."

The boy leaned over to the girl. "Prim, we're not supposed to talk to strangers, or let them near family members. It's a bad idea."

"Oh shush, Drogo," she snickered. "Besides, I don't think he's gonna hurt anybody. That's not a look easy to fake..."

She smirked at the boy, who blushed profusely. Thorin was getting tired of this. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked, "Are you going to give me directions, or not?"

"Hmmm, nope," Prim said. Next thing Thorin knew, his cloak was missing. "But this can!"

That cloak, Belle's handkerchief was in it. The dwarf raced after them, passing by a river, complete with a dock and fences where hobbits sat as they smoked and fished. However, they seemed to maintain a distance from the water. Children ran rampant much to the irritation of their elders. Ropes were placed at the edges of fences, likely in case of emergency to toss to someone who might be drowning.

In the center of a field was a tent where lads and lasses danced, skipping up and down, laughing merrily. A little ways off were young mothers with newborns while other hobbit lasses and lads played with the children. All were either, dancing, eating, or giggling. In another area were folk seeing plants and looking at animals with deep intrigue. Lights surrounded the scene, the darkness of the night kept at bay. On tables there, hobbits not only drank, but danced to a familiar tune.

A lass stole the show as she beamed, skipping her feet upon the wood.

" _There's an inn of old renown where they brew a beer so brown. Moon came rolling down the hill one Hevensday night to drink his fill. On a three-stringed fiddle there played the Ostler's cat so fair. The hornéd Cow that night was seen to dance a jig upon the green."_

Too many green hills. Nothing but green everywhere! Mahal why?! And how were youngling hobbits so bloody fast?!

_"Called by the fiddle to the middle of the muddle where the cow with a caper sent the small dog squealing. Moon in a fuddle went to huddle by the griddle but he slipped in a puddle and the world went reeling..."_

How were some of those hobbits even breathing? They downed more quickly and lightly than the elves!His footsteps slowed a little, and Thorin found himself observing the odd sight. Were these the improper hobbits?

 _"Downsides went up, hey! Outsides went wide. As the fiddle played a twiddle and the Moon slept till Sterrenday. Upsides went west, hey! Broadsides went boom. With a twiddle on the fiddle in the middle by the griddle and the Moon slept till Sterrenday!_ "

His eyes searched more for the youngling, yearning for the cloak. He shouldn't desire material things, but it was one of the last things he had of his old friend. That's when he saw Drogo smirking at an area where fireworks were. Drogo was whispering something to Prim, looking anxious, but Prim waved to Thorin then, much to the former's mortification.

_"Dish from off the dresser pranced, found a spoon and gaily danced!"_

Thorin inhaled, gathering his patience. If he could handle managing his nephews, then he could deal with these little imps. How to do that without attracting attention. Dwarrow weren't exactly know for being sneaky. As for him? Normally he charged at things likely to kill him, roaring his head off as he did so. Mahal, how did the hobbit put up with him?!

_"Horses neighed and champed their bits for the bloodshot Moon had lost his wits! Well, cow jumped over, Dog barked wild, Moon lay prone and sweetly smiled!"_

An arm grabbed his, and he saw it was the hobbit lass that had been dancing on tables earlier. She pulled him toward the group, and Thorin found himself completely surrounded. He prayed none of them knew who, or possibly what, he was. The woman bowed to him, and glancing around, he reluctantly accepted. She snickered, "I see you've gained favor with Primula."

_"Ostler cried, "Play faster, Cat! Because we all want to dance like that!"_

"How is her taking my cloak earning her favor?" he gaped, not wholly comfortable with the situation.

The hobbit lass grinned even wider. "You've no idea what mischief we hobbits can do, do you?"

The former King suddenly felt terrified, very terrified. She laughed at him, "But, I suppose the adults are just as rambunctious as the children."

She held out his cloak, which he gratefully accepted, happy that the handkerchief remained.

_"Gambol and totter till you're hotter than a hatter and you spin all akimbo like a windmill flailing! Whirl with a clatter till you scatter every cotter and the strings start a-pinging as the world goes sailing!"_

The hobbit curtseyed, "Amaranth Brandybuck, at your service."

Brandybuck? Belle mentioned being related to Brandybucks. F&*k. "Thorin. Dwarrow don't have surnames."

There, Thorin was a common name. Amaranth's expression changed to recognition, and for a moment he could've sword he sensed disgust and malice. "Oakenshield, yes. You lead Belle out of here. What happened?"

_"Downsides go up, hey! Outsides go wide. You can clatter with your platter but the Moon slept till Sterrenday!"_

He swallowed. So much for merely seeing Belle's home.

_"Upsides go west, hey! Broadsides go boom. With a batter and a clatter you can shatter every platter, but the Moon slept till Sterrenday!"_

 

 

 

 


	3. The Acorn

_**"You've no idea what mischief we hobbits can do, do you?"** _

_**The former King suddenly felt terrified, very terrified. She laughed at him, "But, I suppose the adults are just as rambunctious as the children."** _

_**She held out his cloak, which he gratefully accepted, happy that the handkerchief remained.** _

_**The hobbit curtseyed, "Amaranth Brandybuck, at your service."** _

_**Brandybuck? Belle mentioned being related to Brandybucks. F &*k. "Thorin. Dwarrow don't have surnames."** _

_**There, Thorin was a common name. Amaranth's expression changed to recognition, and for a moment he could've sword he sensed disgust and malice. "Oakenshield, yes. You led Belle out of here. What happened?"** _

_**He swallowed. So much for merely seeing Belle's home.** _

* * *

 

Thorin had known hobbits could be scary, for Belle had lectured him on multiple counts without fear. Yet, this one wasn't tentative. She held herself as though she were a leader. Thorin hesitated, unsure. How direct should he be. Was there anything he should omit? He was surrounded by hobbits, many of whom carried gardening tools that could possibly harm him. But, he had a mission to complete.

"Belle...Miss Baggins, she, she died a few months ago, fending Erebor from dark creatures of all kinds." Including himself. Taking the acorn from the small pocket in his cloak, he showed it to the woman. Good thing he had an excuse to be there. "She, she had wanted to plant this at her home. I wanted to return a piece of her home, even if only in spirit."

The hobbit was silent for a long moment. "Did she fight goblins?"

That was an odd question. "What?"

"Did she fight goblins? That too was something she had wanted to do for a long time," Amaranth said. "We have a history with them, you know. Belle in particular did. She used to be a lot more adventurous as a youth, until those things took that away from her. So, if she completed everything she wanted in life, and you have come this far to plant an acorn, then I have no quarrel," Amaranth said solemnly. "Have you a place for the night?"

Thorin couldn't meet her eyes. She took his arm then, tugging him towards the top of the hill. There, lay a heart achingly beautiful memory.

_**The strange, green door opened. Had he never seen the symbol, or even gotten directions, Thorin wondered if he would've been lost forever in this mad land. The hobbits shared too many features with elves. But, he knew no elves that were this short, or hairy. In some ways, they looked like mixtures pf dwarrow and elves. Thorin shivered, hating his mind for even thinking about such horrid things.** _

_**The Grey Wizard had a look about him that made Thorin wary. " _Belle Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield._ "** _

**_The little thing was half terrified, and half furious_. _He briefly considered the possibility that she might hit him for reasons unknown to the Mountain King. After meeting Nori's gaze to silently ask for any sign of danger. Nori responded by rolling his eyes. Well then, he might as well try to lighten the air in the room._**

**_" _So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Ms. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"__ **

_**Dis sparred often with Nori and Dwalin. She was far better at daggers than an ax, and her sons took after her in some way or another. Most dwarrow would be dismayed at the fact Kili's skills with the bow, but those close to him encouraged the skill. Made it a lot easier to take out prey. Venison was always good, even if a rare treat. Thorin looked forward to the day they could shoot Thranduil's deer.** _

_**Baggins' fists were clenched. Good, she had some hardness in her. "Pardon me?"** _

_**"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"** _

_**He was not trying to embarrass her. It was practical to know at least one weapon before walking into certain danger. Thorin had heard hobbits had somehow only known goodness and comfort. It was apalling as to how that could ever be possible.** _

_**She muttered something about one of the dwarrow putting a bow on her mother's glory box so asking merely for a sword or ax was quite limiting. Thorin smirked, glad his beard hid most of it. " "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."** _

_**He should never have called her a grocer. For one, she turned out to be a lot more. For another, he learned the hard way that hobbits' feet were very painful, indeed.** _

Amanranth led him slightly beyond the back of the home, his eyes lingering on the door.

"Do you have knowledge of how to plant?"

"I've worked with stone and metal more than anything else," he admitted. Then, he bitterly chuckled, "We dwarrow, like the dark. Dark for dark business. There are many hours before dawn.”

Amaranth nodded. "I'll dig the hole, but it is you who must bury it, and care for it. I will help you learn how."

"Why?"

She gave him a strange, bittersweet look. "She'd have wanted it."

Although confused as to why she was having him do this, he sat next to Amaranth Brandybuck, watching as soil on her hands moved away with ease. She told him how to bury the seed, how often he would need to water it, and that to produce the best garden, he needed to sing lullabies and tell stories to them. According to her, that's how Belle gained her prize tomatoes. She had put a great deal of care and love into them. And now? She wouldn't be able to again. The dwarrow grimaced as he laid the seed under the edges of green grass. His hands too, were covered in soil. For a moment though, he hadn't seen soil, but the blood of someone he and Amaranth cared about on his hands. Shutting his eyes, he gaped at the sight of hobbits starting to line up at Bag Ends' door.

Tentative, he approached, asking what was happening. The main hobbit was sad, but put on a smile. "Belle Baggins has been missing for some time now. We can't, won't, allow her home and the items inside to become mathoms."

Belle called the Arkenstone a mathom once. In fact, once when she was extremely aggravated, she called him one. Perhaps she'd been right about that when it came to him.

Amaranth stepped forward. "Belle Baggins is dead, but she wanted this dwarrow to leave something behind, to plant it."

The hobbits instantly began whispering, giving him cautious looks. At least, until Primula and Drogo raced to him, clinging onto his legs. Why children, no matter the age or species, do that? Drogo spoke cheerfully. "Thank goodness! Now Lobelia won't be able to easily steal Belle's spoons!"

Why would anyone be fascinated with spoons? "I don't understand. How does me planting a seed help this situation."

"'Cause it means you're tied to Belle, silly," Primula brightened. "It means, that the closest to her family, and you're a member of the Baggins!"

Thorin stiffened, looking at Amaranth. "Are we-?"

"No, we're not married," she stated, wrinkling her nose. "You'd have to exchange seeds for that. It just means she named you an heir, and that since you're the one who carried her home, you get to decide who gets Bag End."

All were staring at him, expecting an answer. Thorin peered at the door, the marking of Gandalf still etched into its surface. The King walked to the doorway, his fingers lightly tracing the patterns there. Inside, everything was covered in dust. There were bookshelves full of countless stories. Above the fireplace was a painting of her parents. The pantry was empty, likely from how much he and his men had eaten. He hadn't known at the start that Gandalf hadn't prepared her. If he had, he would've treated her more kindly. No, he should have done that regardless. She had been a stranger, entering an unknown world to help them. The dwarrow regained it, and she lost hers.

Guilt consumed him, but he also knew he owed it to his friend to take care of her home, if only to keep its memory alive, and to prevent people from stealing her own memories. He looked at Amaranth, and she knew his answer, shooing everyone away. The smial felt so empty, as did he.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staring up at her parents' portrait, Thorin kneeled, trying to find the words to say. 
> 
> "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hobbits help Thorin learn some customs of the Shire.

**Thorin peered at the door, the marking of Gandalf still etched into its surface. The King walked to the doorway, his fingers lightly tracing the patterns there. Inside, everything was covered in dust. There were bookshelves full of countless stories. Above the fireplace was a painting of her parents. The pantry was empty, likely from how much he and his men had eaten. He hadn't known at the start that Gandalf hadn't prepared her. If he had, he would've treated her more kindly. No, he should have done that regardless. She had been a stranger, entering an unknown world to help them. The dwarrow regained it, and she lost hers.**

**Guilt consumed him, but he also knew he owed it to his friend to take care of her home, if only to keep its memory alive, and to prevent people from stealing her own memories.**

* * *

 

"Others will come in the morning to help make this place more livable," Amaranth Brandybuck said steadily. "Can't have you becoming a mathom with everything else in here, after all."

Thorin was still kneeling in from of the previous owners of Bag End. Despite the painting being still and lifeless, he could've sworn he felt their anger and sorrow. "Ms. Brandybuck, why are you helping me?"

She hesitated by the door, trying to find the way to phrase it. "Tell me, what pattern lays upon your cloak, Thorin?"

He blinked, finally looking in her direction. Clutching the worn fabric to him, he felt Belle's handkerchief there. "Belle, gave me her handkerchief. I found out after the battle that she'd sewn it there."

"And labeled it with a marking, one that claims you as an ally to us," Amaranth replied solemnly. "Handkerchiefs are one of many passages of rites. All here learn how to sew and craft in some way. When the first is complete, we pass them down through generations, telling fauntlings who and what we are, letting them discover their own worth." Her fingers were white against the wood, some of the paint chipping as she clutched the doorway. "They're also carried with us when we, rarely, travel. Namely, we carry the one closest to us. Belle, gave you Belladonna Baggins' handkerchief, as well as her own."

Facing the king for the briefest of moments, she said, "For some reason, Belle saw it fit to name you her kin, and more so to gift you a seed. Such actions...Told me that at the very least she cared about and trusted you. It's evident that you do for her as well."

It felt as though there was a rock embedded in Thorin's throat. He couldn't find the strength in him to find a retort or deny it. Instead, his mind racked his brain for answers. Belle had cared for him, and so deeply? Was there a chance his feelings had been reciprocated? That they could have been-? A choke broke from him. How was it a little hobbit made him cry as much as, if not more than, when he lost his father, or his brother?

There was a knock, and Thorin did the best to collect himself. As he opened it, he saw a slightly chubby faced hobbit, who wore a straw hat, and overalls. He had a small smile as he offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Hamfast Gamgee. I uh, I was Belle's neighbor, but now I guess I'm yours. Is it all right if I help you set up around here?" His eyes widened and he leaned over to the wooden bench just outside, taking out a small basket. Thorin's mouth nearly drooled at the smell of sweets and pastries. "Oh, I've brought food. Here in the Shire, you can never have enough of that!"

His demeanor was nervous, and the situation more than awkward, but Thorin didn't have the heart to deny the hobbit. Swinging the door further, he noted the hobbit frown, furrowing his eyebrows. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I..." Thorin started. "I normally keep to myself, but I've done it more frequently as of late."

Hamfast offered out his basket with a soft smile, and Thorin reluctantly took it. The hobbit then strode over to the kitchen. "Well, I find Supper a good time to let things out, even if it is a bit late."

"Supper?" Thorin murmured.

"Oh, right, outsiders typically have three meals a day. We hobbits have seven! It's a pity you missed Dinner, but I'll do my best to make up for it. I also brought some ale in there, if you'd like?"

The dwarf highly doubted that Hobbit ale would be nearly as strong as Dwarven ale was. But, the previous King Under the Mountain wanted so badly to forget, for even the bleakest of moments. "I, I think I will take you up on that offer, Mr. Gamgee."

"Please, we hobbits aren't usually ones for titles," Hamfast chuckled, carefully preparing silverware. "Well, maybe the Thain and his heirs are a bit of an exception, but even then we tend to forget about such matters."

"Thain?"

Hamfast hummed as he laid out their meal. "Ah, from Belle's books, I guess the equivalent would be a may be a general or even protector of the Shire. Some compared them to royalty. The current Thain is Gerontius Took."

Thorin swallowed. "Took, that was Belle's mother's maiden name."

"Yep, Gerontius is Belle's grandfather, through her mother's side."

Why was Thorin screaming on the inside more than he did with Smaug? Desperately trying not to choke on a pastry, he asked hoarsely, "You, say he's  _currently_ the Thain?"

Hamfast took a pastry for himself. "Oh yes, and Belladonna was one of his favorites. She was one of the Thains Heirs. Belle was a possible candidate for a long time, but she abdicated. Still, Old Man Took adored her as well."

Oh Mahal, kill him. Thorin had technically killed the heir to a reigning monarch?! Wait, did that mean Belle Baggins was a princess?! He killed a princess! It was horrible enough that he had killed her in his madness, but now he was the murderer living amongst relatives that adored her, some of whom were military leaders?! Oh Mahal, what if they waged war against the dwarrow?! It could very well be within their rights to. No, he couldn't lose his nephews or his sister or anyone in the company. He had already lost too many to war, and he wasn't about to lose anymore.

"She...She didn't mention that during our travels."

Hamfast shrugged, and Thorin started to question how much hobbits could truly eat...Shit, how much had Belle held back for her meals then? They were cut by at least half. The hobbit's voice broke him from his reverie. "Like I said, we aren't much for titles. Belle never really paid attention to them."

"...No, no she didn't," Thorin whispered, his mind starting to calm at the thought of her instead of what he had done, and what could happen. "She, she only ate three meals a day while we were traveling, sometimes less. Were we, were we starving her and we didn't know it?"

The hobbit's eyes widened, and he looked extremely uncomfortable. "Er, it depends? We  _can_ go for long periods of time with meals cut by that much, but it wears us down, a lot. We use a lot of energy, and if we don't replenish ourselves...It makes us a lot more tired?"

Hamfast was hiding something from him, but Thorin wouldn't push, not when he needed some allies here. "How did you know her?"

Thorin's companion brightened. "We grew up together. We loved gardening and she sometimes trusted me to look over her garden when she wasn't able to."

This, was not a good day for Thorin Oakenshield, at all.

"Oh dear, it's getting late," Hamfast exclaimed, starting to clean up the dishes. "Er, would you like me to visit tomorrow? I also repaired some things in here a while back, and know my way around here. I can help you with some tips?"

The dwarf's fists clenched. "Why are you so kind to me?"

Hamfast took out the ale then. "Because, I remember her expression when she ran out this place when I saw her go on that adventure with you. She looked so happy, so, lively. Last I saw a smile like that, was when her mother read to her about far away places."

Thorin took a large swig of the ale, groaning. "And here I am, being given her old home."

"Well, yes, er," Hamfast croaked, nervous. "Um, while you weren't technically married, the way she gifted certain items, suggests that she effectively gave you permission as a spouse? Who knows, maybe that wasn't her intention? Still, I'll admit, you living here is raising eyebrows in more ways than one."

Ale, Thorin needed more ale. Lots, and lots of ale. How was he ever going to manage this?! And, why didn't Belle say anything?...Why didn't he?

_**"I should have let you die long ago you miserable traitor!" He shrieked, his hatred for the small creature burning. She said his name again, brokenly, pleading. No, she would get nothing from him. "You have no place amongst us! And you never will!"** _

_**She shuddered once more, looking away briefly as her eyes watered in pain. What right did she have to cry when he was the one betrayed?! When he had trusted her?! When she had stolen what was most precious to him?! Then she looked up, and something didn't feel right. Something about her eyes, they pierced him. Why did this feel wrong? She would deserve whatever befell her, right?** _

_**That's when she murmured something that caused his heart to twinge slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."** _

Tears began to fall, and he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at her for hiding such things. He wanted to scream at the world for the unfairness of it all. He wanted to scream at himself, for what he took from himself. He wanted to, but Hamfast Gamgee, someone who offered him kindness and comfort, and one of Belle's friends, sat. Right. There.

"Mr. Oakenshield?" Hamfast said tentatively.

She had kept her promise, and he didn't. "I, I should've tried harder to protect her. I should've saved her. I should've-"

Thorin found himself embraced by the hobbit, and himself crying harder. Hamfast held him as he would a child. "You can't change the past, but you can change your future, Mr. Oakenshield. She left you all of this. She wanted you to live, right?"

_**She swallowed, shivering and stuttering. "I-It's okay. You're safe now." She was comforting him, again. She was still looking out for him, even as she lay dying. "P-Please, live."** _

_**Thorin gasped. "B-Belle, please. I-I..."** _

_**A hand as cold as the ground underneath him, and as red as his own, cupped his cheek. Tears streaked down her cheeks, freezing on contact with her skin in the freezing air. She smiled, again. He knew that smile. It was the one she gave in sunlight. The one she gave when she forgave the boys for accidentally hurting her while training, to comfort them at night as she sang lullabies, as she laughed with them after a horrible joke was made. The playful one that promised so much hope no matter what odds they were against.  It was warmth, now frozen in death as her hand fell upon the ground.** _

"But, if I'd never brought her with me," Thorin started, only for Hamfast to pull back, giving him a stern look that reminded him of Dis' scolding one. Was this hobbit a parent just as Thorin's sister was, or was it merely a trait in hobbits? "If I-"

"Then she'd become a mathom herself," Hamfast uttered. "One might say she lived in comfort, but those who did would never truly understand her, nor want to. Going on that journey with you, might've been the greatest happiness she felt since she was a youth."

_**"Belle?" he rasped. "Belle? Please, do not go where I can not follow. Please." Shadows flew over them. Gigantic birds with feathers that she had declared beautiful once. It had been after she saved his life, after the goblin caves. He had pushed her away then too, and she still came back. He smiled bitterly, rubbing her arms to keep her warm and to wake her as he had his nephews once. "Look Belle. The eagles are here...The eagles are here..."** _

The once King Under the Mountain doubted Hamfast's words greatly, but did not fight them. He was far, far too tired to argue. Not truly aware of his surroundings, somehow Thorin found himself in a bed that fit him for the first time since he was young, and laid on his side with a hobbit pressing a cool hand to his forehead.

 "I miss her, but I also missed her while she was here," Hamfast murmured. "I wish you'd believe me, Thorin Oakenshield, when I say I think you were one of the best moments of her life. Thank you, for making her smile again."

_**He uttered words in both Westron and Khuzdul, begging and pleading for forgiveness. She remained still, blood no longer seeping but cold where he had pierced her heart, on her clothes, and on his hands. He vaguely heard the Company's voices as the truth hit him. He killed her. Thorin Oakenshield, killed Belle Baggins. Thorin's eyes widened, his hand outstretched for the one that had fallen. He touched her cheek, crying for the first time since Moria. It was the first time since he lost his grandfather, his father, and his brother. He cried for the hobbit that asked for nothing, and gave everything.** _

No, Thorin couldn't believe him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up had been one of the hardest things Thorin had to do. Hangovers aside, he had, oddly enough, dreamed of pleasant times. He dreamed of his childhood with Dis and Frerin, his father, his nephews, and even her. Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. On one shelf was a portrait of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins. Across from him a mirror. 
> 
> He looked crappier than usual.
> 
> Standing up, he heard voices outside the door. Opening it, his gaze not only met Amaranth's but a number of other hobbits, including an elder who appeared mournful.
> 
> "Oh good, you're up in time for Second Breakfast. Thorin Oakenshield, meet the Tooks!"
> 
> ...Son of a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin starts to break out of his brooding shell.

_**Waking up had been one of the hardest things Thorin had to do. Hangovers aside, he had, oddly enough, dreamed of pleasant times. He dreamed of his childhood with Dis and Frerin, his father, his nephews, and even her. Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. On one shelf was a portrait of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins. Across from him a mirror.** _

_**He looked crappier than usual.** _

_**Standing up, he heard voices outside the door. Opening it, his gaze not only met Amaranth's but a number of other hobbits, including an elder who appeared mournful.** _

_**"Oh good, you're up in time for Second Breakfast. Thorin Oakenshield, meet the Tooks!"** _

* * *

 

All looked at him expectantly, and Thorin found relief at the sight of Hamfast and Amaranth. Hamfast smiled, pulling out a chair...Right next to the eldest Took, who just happened to be Belle's grandfather and protector of the Shire, and who may or may not be the equivalent of a king. Yes, he was basically meeting royalty from another kingdom, and someone who could easily have him killed should he wish.

...Yet, he wouldn't have minded all so much if he didn't have Belle's final wish to follow. He needed to live.

Somehow that fear dissipated, if only a little, and he walked over, muttering a thank you to Hamfast. Next thing he knew, there were little hobbits bouncing up and down around him, asking what it was like to be a dwarf. Were beards itchy? What was it like living in a mountain? Why was he there with them? Where was auntie Belle?

His heart had dropped at the last two, and he paled until one asked, "Were you and Auntie Belle married?"

That brought some life to his cheeks, and he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Grandpa Took, he sounds like you when you have pooping problems."

Thorin's cheeks burned not only at the comment, but when the protector of the Shire laughed. "Indeed, he does. Kids, how about you go play in the study? Second Breakfast should be ready soon."

There were varying noises of disagreements, but they were quickly dispelled by cookies. Alone with the adult members of Belle's kin, Thorin felt more anxious than when he went into battle against a dragon. A dragon, he knew what to expect from. Even orcs, he knew what to expect from. A family of hobbits? What could possibly be-?

"It's hard to believe they grow up so fast. Why, my little Mirabella became a mother some years ago, and now I have seven grandchildren just from her. It's getting hard to keep track of them," the elder hobbit teased. "I heard you met young Primula yesterday. Tell me, was she with that Baggins fellow again?"

There were some giggles. Thorin knew he was being tested somehow, and slowly drawled, "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

"In other words," two teenage hobbits started. "Yes."

Thorin blinked at them, his heart sinking. They reminded him of Fili and Kili somehow. He suspected it was their mannerisms.They even bowed in unison, like his nephews did. "Dodinas and Didonas, at your service."

They must've seen his reaction. "What's wrong?"

Thorin cleared his throat, "Sorry. You, you reminded me of my nephews...Are you as mischievous as they are? That may give me a headache."

He had teased them a little, only to regret it immensely from how they smiled. They didn't need to say a word for him to get the message that he was in for a lot of trouble. Amaranth appeared, placing a cup by his hand. "Drink up. Hobbit ale is strong, even for outsiders."

"I remember when elves from Rivendell were passing through with Rangers," Didonas laughed. "Yes, 'I'm as graceful as a deer, and three times as pretty'. Oh please, even then the deer would still be prettier."

The dwarf's eyes widened as he started to fail when it came to hiding his laughter. "That really happened?"

"Aye, and he got tied to a tree by the youngest ones. Gandalf had to help rescue him," Dodinas snickered.

Hamfast joined in. "Remember when Belle snuck some of Gandalf's fireworks?"

"And the elves thought she exploded only to find her in one of their hair?"

What? Belle really did that? Thorin was starting to wonder if he really knew her at all. However...He swallowed, trying to find the words. "Belle uh, she saved our Company from trolls, and when she did that, she claimed the reason we shouldn't be eaten was because we all had parasites."

"Oh, I've gotta hear this one," another hobbit proclaimed, moving closer.

By the time the little ones returned, all were enraptured by Thorin's tales of the better parts of their journey. It turned out, that the story of the hobbit and the trolls quickly became their favorite.

* * *

 

Thorin had spoken so much, his sore throat had begun to burn. Amarath appeared with another drink, one that was soothing. The eldest Took gestured for Thorin to help with dishes, and Thorin tentatively followed. The elder took to drying while Thorin did to washing.

"You said you were a blacksmith, yes? That would explain how your hands aren't pruning."

The dwarf tensed, "When did I-?"

The Took beamed. "My children and theirs have learned how to discreetly get information out of others. I think they got it from my dear Adamanta." Mahal, how much had he told them without realizing it?! The Took chuckled, "At least now we know you're a good person."

Was he? Was he really? The hobbit seemed to sense his doubt.

"Now, my good sir, I don't know half of you half as much as I should like, but it doesn't mean I like you less than half you deserve. From what I've heard from you and Gandalf combined, there is much to like."

The once ruler turned still as a statue. "You, you spoke to the Tharkun already?"

"Tharkun, that's your title for Gandalf?" Took inquired. At Thorin's nod, his expression turned bittersweet. "Yes, I did. He also told me of Belle's fate, and how it connected to you. He believed it only fair."

Ice spread through Thorin. "Then why-?"

"He also told me why Belle did it, and what she asked for," Old Took answered as he finished drying the last dish. "You know, she was a lot like her mother when it came to caring about others to the point of recklessness, but it didn't mean how she cared mattered less." When Thorin didn't say anything, Old Took tacked on, "I'm glad to hear of the parts in the journey that likely smiled the most, and of what kind of dwarf you are."

"But I-"

"That was the Arkenstone, not you," the Thain stated calmly, exhaling. He looked older than Thorin thought he was, ancient really. "Her death grieves me, it does everyone, but I wish to keep her alive in our own ways. Some of those, include going through you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Others will still need time to adjust, and some may never forgive you, but after hearing of your tales...I'm here to say I forgive you, and ask that you live among us for as long as you'd like."

Thorin's entire form was trembling. "You, hobbits are the strangest thing I have ever encountered."

The Thain snickered, "But you like us anyways."

_**Thorin stood there, stunned as he took in the hobbit. She hit him. She actually punched him, and it was hard enough for her to have cuts and likely bruises later. Her eyes were full of fire, and in the candlelight, her hair shone like amber. She was glaring at him, and Thorin felt fear that he hadn't for a long, long time. She was soft, too soft even if her will were made of iron.** _

_**Yet, throughout the journey, he saw more of her smiles, more of things he never expected from her. She made him smile and laugh just as much as she did. She made the world brighter, just by being with all of them. The brightest ones had been when she saved him at the Carrocks, and then at Beorn's. He wanted so badly to see more of them, of her.** _

"Yes, I do," Thorin said without hesitation, closing his eyes at the memories. "I do."

Gerontius Took pat his shoulder. "Come now, I'd love to hear what other messes you and my granddaughter got into. I especially want to hear about this incident with the dragon? Gandalf wasn't very specific."

"Well, your granddaughter started by waking it up, and somehow that led to goading it, and it trying to burn us all."

"...Yep, that sounds like a Took."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a burden had been lifted from Thorin's shoulder, albeit not completely. Belle's death would always haunt him, his guilt would always be there. But, somehow it was a little lighter, and he felt like there was much to do. After saying his farewells to the Tooks, he carefully began to tour around the house, cleaning things as he went.
> 
> He paused at Belladonna's glory box, half tempted to look inside, but ultimately decided he would no look where he might no have been wanted. Still, what would have Belle looked like in a traditional wedding gown in the Shire? What would her life have been like here?
> 
> Noticing a mud stain, he remembered that the lass had complained about Kili wiping dirt from his shoe there. Thorin was extremely careful when he cleaned it. Wishing to learn more, he walked to the library, surprised to see a note from Dodinas and Didonas.
> 
> 'Welcome to the family. We hope this book will help you know more about all of us.'
> 
> The former monarch hesitated as he peeled back the thick cover, seeing a family tree with all of the members there, all meeting with Belle Baggins. His eyes watered, and he noticed that every name had a page number written next to them. Turning the pages, he found that each one contained the hobbits' likes, dislikes, and what they were best remembered for. To his shock, there was a section placed aside for him, for him to fill out.
> 
> Recalling who he had been named the heir of, he flipped pages back, finding Belle's page, and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thorin Tries to Find a Role in the Shire

_**The once ruler turned still as a statue. "You, you spoke to the Tharkun already?"** _

_**"Tharkun, that's your title for Gandalf?" Took inquired. At Thorin's nod, his expression turned bittersweet. "Yes, I did. He also told me of Belle's fate, and how it connected to you. He believed it only fair."** _

_**Ice spread through Thorin. "Then why-?"** _

_**"He also told me why Belle did it, and what she asked for," Old Took answered as he finished drying the last dish. "You know, she was a lot like her mother when it came to caring about others to the point of recklessness, but it didn't mean how she cared mattered less." When Thorin didn't say anything, Old Took tacked on, "I'm glad to hear of the parts in the journey that likely smiled the most, and of what kind of dwarf you are."** _

_**"But I-"** _

_**"That was the Arkenstone, not you," the Thain stated calmly, exhaling. He looked older than Thorin thought he was, ancient really. "Her death grieves me, it does everyone, but I wish to keep her alive in our own ways. Some of those, include going through you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Others will still need time to adjust, and some may never forgive you, but after hearing of your tales...I'm here to say I forgive you, and ask that you live among us for as long as you'd like."** _

_**Thorin's entire form was trembling. "You, hobbits are the strangest thing I have ever encountered."** _

_**The Thain snickered, "But you like us anyways."** _

_**"Yes, I do," Thorin said without hesitation, closing his eyes at the memories. "I do."** _

* * *

 

"Thoring Oakenshield, I'm not going to talk to you until I've had my First Breakfast coffee," Amaranth Brandybuck groaned, walking around sluggishly.

The dwarf chuckled, fetching a cup for her as well as himself. To his pleasant surprise, Hamfast knocked at the door, ears visibly twitching. "Coffee? Where's the coffee?!"

Yep, hobbits were cats in another form, always piping up their heads at food. Both hobbits were truly purring as they drank their beverages. 

Hamfast leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief. "Bless you, Master Oakenshield. My little Hamson's been teething. He's cranky at night."

"How many children have you?"

The male hobbit snorted, "So far, just the one, but I love him to the ends of the Earth. Er, and you, Master Oakenshield?"

"My nephews were my children, and, still are," Thorin claimed, his expression softening. "Fili was my heir and is now king. Kili adores archery, and...Last I saw him he was courting an elf. I, I have mixed feelings about his choice, but we can't always help who we love. I wish them both all luck in the world."

"And, the rest of your Company?" Amaranth asked tentatively.

He smirked, doubting they could follow along with how many dwarrow there are. He mentioned this, and Amanaranth scoffed, "Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur,Bombur, and you." Hamfast snickered at Thorin's dumbstruck expression, and Amaranth raised an eyebrow. "We hobbits have had up to a little over a dozen children at times. Would be a horrid thing to lose track of all their names."

Maybe the idea that Beorn called their burglar a bunny wasn't too far off. Forget about cats, these hobbits bred like rabbits. "That's uh, quite the achievement.  Most dwarrow only get one, maybe two children, if they're lucky."

"Oh, so you're like Men in that regard?" Hamfast piped up.

"...I meant if we're lucky to get children at all," Thorin said solemnly. "Our people, there's few women and even then they aren't always fertile. We don't hold it against them, but there is a reason we are so few."

Hamfast went quiet, but Amaranth did not. "I'm glad you treat your women well."

There was something at the edge of her tone, something bitter and angry. Thorin wondered if she or Hamfast knew what the Thain did. He wondered why they hadn't mentioned it if they did. He was afraid of losing the few people who had been so kind. He, he hoped deep down, that there was a chance they could be friends. "I, I can't speak for them, but I hope we treat them well in their eyes."

Wishing to change the subject, he glanced at Belle's parents in the front room.

"Belle, was an only child. If, if it's not too intrusive, why-?"

"Belladonna Baggins, wasn't as fortunate as most of us," Hamfast uttered. "Thankfully, her husband never held that against her either."

**_"Was the Fell Winter truly that dangerous?"_ **

**_Belle searched Fili's eyes, trying to find an answer just as much as he did her. "Any kind of battle is dangerous, and costly. I learned the hard way you can never expect who will live and who will die."_ **

**_"I don't understand, you said why your father died, but what of your mother?"_ **

**_She clutched the area above her sternum. "...She faded away, and died of a broken heart."_ **

Amaranth nodded, "Bungo built Bag End for Belladonna, to show his love for her. Apparently, no one had seen so different people fall in love here in the Shire, but there was no doubts about how much they treasured one another. They treasured their child just as much and more."

Some heaviness that had been plaguing Thorin lightened. It was getting a little easier to talk about Belle Baggins each day. Had he stayed in his mountain, he'd never have had the chance for any of this. 

"So, what of your Company, Thorin Oakenshield?" Amaranth inquired.

"You already know of Fili and Kili-"

"So that leaves the rest," Hamfast mocked, ending up with a bread roll in his face. He merrily began eating it, waiting for Thorin to elaborate on the current subject.

Thorin couldn't help but grin. Hobbits really were the best company. "Ori, Oin, and Balin are traveling to the mines of Moria, trying to help our people recover from Smaug's reign of terror. Gloin, Dwalin, and the Ur brothers are in Erebor. The rest of the Ri brothers..."

Nori had become spymaster and Dori was trying to rebuild himself as a weaver, but he couldn't really mention Nori's role. "Dori is a weaver in Erebor, and Nori works under the King."

Amaranth's eyes widened for a moment in understanding, while Hamfast only looked confused. "And here you are."

"And here I am," he repeated. "Can you, will you help me? I barely know anything when it comes to the Shire. Belle told me some things, but it's not enough to master living here."

"You can't 'master' living anywhere," Amaranth said, grabbing another bread. "You can only do your best to live, wherever you are."

"We'll help you, Master Thorin," Hamfast beamed. "What would you like to know first?"

Thorin flinched. "Belle uh, she complained a great deal of what was 'proper' at the beginning of our journey, but never truly explained in some areas. I, I also need to find a role here. I know Belle was wealthy, but I need something to do, something beneficial for everyone."

Hamfast held his chin in thought. "Well, the propriety aspect we  _could_ possibly explain, but the Baggineses have always been masters at it. We can ask around for help in that case. As for something to do, what  _can_ you do?"

"I was a blacksmith," Thorin offered.

* * *

 

Turned out, the nearest blacksmith was another dwarf named Jimli in Bree. It was quite a ways away, and few could travel that far, or even dared to. It seemed the Tooks not only acted as Thains or occasional guardians, but also messengers or travelers for those who either could or not take up on the role. Even with the Rangers protecting the Hobbits, it wasn't uncommon to come across thieves or other criminals on the road. Few did true harm, but it was known to happen. 

He coughed as dust blew onto his and Hamfast's faces. The inside of the Smithy hadn't been used in a good few years, likely because the ones who came before hadn't been able to find anyone to train under the art. Gerontius Took cleared his throat. "I'll ask for some of my children and their own fauntlings to help you set up. We've been desperate for a blacksmith for some time, so this will be good for all."

Thorin gave his thanks and offered Hamfast a water skin. The hobbit took it and chugged down the contents, wheezing for air. "By Yavanna, I may garden, but helping move part of a building was nowhere in that job description."

Amaranth approached, "Once you two clean up, Thorin'll need to return to Bag End for Lunch, and to work with some family members on cleaning the smial. You don't mind Prim, Didonas and Dodinas, do you?"

"I know little of them, but I believe they are fine folk, if a little odd to me," Thorin acknowledged, wiping sweat from his brow with the bottom of his shirt. Lowering it, he heard some hobbits giggling. Upon looking at them, he saw the younger ones blush, and run away. "What was that?"

Hamfast patted his back. "I have a feeling you'll be getting more customers  than you expected, Thorin Oakenshield."

Oh. _Oh._  "I, I see."

Amaranth just continued eating an apple off on the side, rolling her eyes. "Dwarves."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamfast blinked at Amaranth. "Out of curiosity, why don't you find Thorin attractive? I know he doesn't exactly hold the standards of looks here, but he's still a sight."
> 
> "Why don't you?" Amaranth deapanned, snorting at Hamfast's expression. She shrugged, "One, his relationship with my cousin and what I know happened between them. Two, no offense, but I prefer elves over dwarrow any day."
> 
> Thorin palmed his forehead, "Knew there was a reason I didn't like you."
> 
> She stuck out her tongue, and both laughed.
> 
> The female hobbit smirked, "What can I say? Each to their own. Now clean up, Oakenshield. It's time for you to meet some more in laws."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin officially meets Lobelia, Laura Baggins, and faces parts of his past.

_**Hamfast blinked at Amaranth. "Out of curiosity, why don't you find Thorin attractive? I know he doesn't exactly hold the standards of looks here, but he's still a sight."** _

_**"Why don't you?" Amaranth deapanned, snorting at Hamfast's expression. She shrugged, "One, his relationship with my cousin and what I know happened between them. Two, no offense, but I prefer elves over dwarrow any day."** _

_**Thorin palmed his forehead, "Knew there was a reason I didn't like you."** _

_**The female hobbit smirked, "What can I say? Each to their own. Now clean up, Oakenshield. It's time for you to meet some more in laws."** _

* * *

 

Why had Amaranth referred to Belle's relatives as in laws? And more to the point, she claimed to have known what happened between him and Belle. The whole thing made Thorin anxious, more than he already was. At the smial awaited quite a number of hobbits, and Thorin dreaded the prospect of them all knowing about how Belle's demise came about. Some were arguing with a female who wore a lot of fancy clothes with ruffles and even a couple of gems.

He wondered if she was Belle's legendary Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. All of the Company knew of her.

Even more to his surprise, he saw a couple of familiar faces. Dwalin and Ori stood there, scowling at the female hobbit in question. Amaranth and Hamfast made agitated noises, although Hamfast appeared more worried than Amaranth. Thorin was willing to bet a good amount of coins that this woman was indeed, Lobelia Sackville Baggins. As soon as the hobbit saw him, she put her hands on her hips and called out, nay, demanded his presence. It waas hard to lok Dwalin or Ori in the eye when she did.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I demand that you surrender Bag End to my family!"

Oakenshield, for all his leadship and acts as a king, had no idea how to address the situation, at first. "Oh, and why is that? Last I heard, Belle Baggins had an extreme dislike of you, said that you were a thief, and your greed outwieghed any likable character that you have. She also said she'd rather give her smial to any other member of her family than to you. So, I doubt that you're an heir of any sort."

She narrowed her eyes, "You know who I am?"

"Yes, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," he glowered. "You made Belle Baggins miserable, and frustrated her to no end. You also kept stealing her family's silverware, namely spoons. Explain to everyone why  _you_ of all her relatives, should receive her home."

"My family's growing, we need the space!"

"Aye, and apparently most hobbit families have somewhere between three to possibly twelve offspring. Why are they any less deserving?"

The other members of the Company were in shock. Lobelia glared at Thorin, and he did not budge. She was nothing compared to Azog, to Smaug, or even the deaths that haunted him day and night. He folded his arms, awaiting an answer. "Belle was never in her right mind! What judgement could she make when she abandoned her home to go off on an adventure! Clearly irresponsible."

"Explain her mother and most of the Tooks then," Thorin dared, enjoying as she stammered and paled, trying to come up with anything, anything at all. Then, she grinned malevolently.

"You still haven't stood trial. You are a criminal, and more so, a murderer."

Dwalin stood then, "Aye, and he abdicated his home so that a more capable person could take the throne. And when Thorin did kill her, he was not in his right mind."

"How is he in his right mind right now?"

Thorin repressed the urge to retort something that would put her mind into question, as well as her honor. It was Ori, shy Ori, who spoke next. "Because he felt immense guilt, and he tried so badly to punish himself. Look at his arms, and you'll see."

The former king tensed, sensing all eyes on him. Reluctantly, he began to push up his sleeves until Hamfast halted him, placing a hand on his arm. "I've seen them, as has Amaranth when they planted the seed. There is no need for this."

Thorin breathed, the stares of everyone starting to suffocate him. "And that's enough to justify murder?"

The elder Took, along with an elder woman, gave Lobelia hard looks. "I, as Thain, have forgiven Thorin Oakenshield."

"As have I," the woman said, gentling her gaze at Thorin. "Besides, we have been told that Belle had the chance to leave, on multiple occasions, but she knew she would die by either Thorin's hands, or someone else during the Battle of the Five Armies, because if became apparent that was one of the few ways, and only way at the time, he could be broken from the Arkenstone's hold."

Thorin's heart felt like ice. Belle, sacrified herself to break him free?

"You cannot deny you have suffered similar ailments, can you Lobelia?"

The hobbit became silent, if only for a moment. Then, her tone somber, she asked, "So you're going to let this go? Allow a murderer to walk free?"

"I killed during the Fell Winter," Gerontius said. "And technically, so did you. There are exceptions to every rule. Besides, Belle made it clear, in more ways than one, who she entrusted her home to. If you take that from her, you dishonor her memory, and her wishes."

Thorin still couldn't speak. His mind fought to process what happened, searching for any sign that what Belle did was voluntary.

_**She shuddered once more, looking away briefly as her eyes watered in pain. What right did she have to cry when he was the one betrayed?! When he had trusted her?! When she had stolen what was most precious to him?! Then she looked up, and something didn't feel right. Something about her eyes, they pierced him. Why did this feel wrong? She would deserve whatever befell her, right?** _

_**That's when she murmured something that caused his heart to twinge slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."** _

_**Thorin watched as the traitor finally stopped holding the blade a bay. Instead, she appeared resigned, a single tear and fearsome eyes glowing in the setting sun as his blade pierced her.** _

Why hadn't it occurred to him before? Why didn't he break out of it when he saw her hurt? When _he_ hurt her? Looking back, she had been terrified, but not of him, at least not completely.

He flinched when Hamfast touched him again, looking around to see that the majority of hobbits dissipated. "Master Oakenshield? Why are you crying?"

Oh, he was, wasn't he? "I, I didn't know that she...I thought I..."

The lady hobbit next to Gerontius huffed, "What's done is done, Master Oakenshield. My granddaughter made her choice, and in it she saved not only you, but who knows how many? Your madness was not completely your fault. She asked you to live, did she not?"

"Yes," with her dying words. "Yes, she did."

Belle's grandmother cupped his cheek. "Gerontius and I haven't told anyone this, but she sent us letters, from Rivendell, from a kind shapeshifter named Beorn, and even Laketown. She loved you, Thorin Oakenshield, perhaps not at first sight, but even before she realized it, those feelings were there. I believe she got that from my dear Bungo, stubborn as he was. Still, he loved Belladonna enough to make her a home, so now I believe Belle would have wanted to make you one as well. After all, she went on your quest to help you regain your old one, yes?"

Thorin fell to his knees, sobbing. It startled Dwalin and Ori, who raced to his side. "I, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this."

"No, you don't," Amaranth replied stiffly. "No one does, but she believed in you, and that's enough."

The other dwarrow, and even Belle's grandmother, helped him up, guiding him into Bag End where multiple hobbits were cleaning away the dust. Didonas and Dodinas were there, waving to him with small, soft smiles, as was Primula, and Drogo. There were other hobbits, that looked like they could've been related to both Baggineses and Tooks. Some argued on how to handle things, the obvious differences between families in both actions and words, but somehow, they got along.

Mrs. Baggins sat across from him at the dining table, telling one of the others to fetch some scones for their guests. Thorin blearily understood what was happening, still in shock. "Oh, and some brandy as well, dear."

"Um, Lady Baggins," Dwalin said politely, only to be waved off.

"Please, call me Laura," she said, grinning. "You are Dwalin, are you not? Belle said you had gorgeous tattoos in her letter. Described them as a painting. Personally I don't normally approve, but they truly are stunning."

Dwalin began stuttering when she addressed Ori, "And I've heard you, Master Ori, love books? And knitting?"

Ori slowly nodded, and she smiled. "Then you shall get along fine with us, more than others. In fact, we would be glad to give you some of our tomes, and establish trade with Erebor. I've spoken to my children and grandchildren, and they were fascinated with Master Oakenshield's clothing and smithing capabilities from what we've seen of his beads and clasps. He may be a soon to be blacksmith here, but I'm sure he'll still need supplies, some of which we are more than willing to pay for."

All dwarrow gaped. Gerontius appeared, carrying over scones, coffee, and brandy. "Aye, and the Tooks are willing to help arrange that. Some of the fauntlings are very eager to 'adventure' about. We also have skills in gardening, and my first heir is interested in acting as our ambassador. We can help replant food resources, and provide them in the meantime."

"...Fili's going to have a heart attack," Ori whispered.

Dwalin was skeptical. "Why would you do all of this?"

_**"I want to know, why did you come back?"** _

_**Belle looked offended, then sighed. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have." She met his eyes without fear or tentativeness this time, and it lit up his chest as her words affected him. "And, you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home, and that's why I came back. You don't have one, it was taken from you. But, I will help you take it back, if I can."** _

"Because Belle wanted to give you a home, and who am I to deny her wishes?" Laura Baggins said, Gerontiusnodding at her side. "By the way, you have no idea how difficult it is to make our families work together. It was always a wonder how Belle came to exist in the first place."

At that, Gerontius nodded profusely in agreement, breathing in deeply, and out slowly.

Ori tilted his head, "Why is that?"

Gerontius racked his brain for the right words to say, and when he took too long, Laura cleared her throat. "The Bagginses, and the Tooks are very different kinds of hobbits. We Bagginses are strong in our beliefs of propriety and politeness. There's a role for everyone in society, and we should conscious of that. As for the Tooks..."

"The Baggineses are stuck ups who never have fun and always want to stay at home despite there being worlds of opportunity out there," Gerontius blurted. Laura huffed, peeking out the side of her eye to give the head of the Took family a dark look. He flinched, "However, we have had to work together before, and this is one of those times we believe we can make it work while still following our beliefs."

"I still say mischief is hazardous to one's health," Lady Baggins sighed, sipping her tea while Old Man Took downed a large jug of brandy. "And no, Gerontius, we're not having another drinking competition when you lost to me."

Took glanced at her, "You're just sore Bungo lost to Primula."

Ori cleared his throat, all the dwarrow sensing that this bickering wouldn't end anytime soon without some kind of interference. "Um, if I may? Would it be alright if we took your propsoal to our king first? And, we came here to check on Thorin, so we were wondering if we could stay for a couple of days?"

Thorin stiffened. His week just either kept getting more tiresome, or more awkward. Both hobbits agreed. "We'll also bring you anything you need. Welcome to the Shire, you three."

Dwalin inclined his head in thanks and Ori thanked them back. Thorin hoarsely said, "I have no words of how to, convey my gratitude to any of you."

Gerontius merely patted his back. "You're family now, Thorin Oakenshield, and everyone takes care of family, no matter how many differences there are."

Laura stood up then, "Now, Master Oakenshield, I heard that you would like to learn Hobbit manners since you'll be staying here? I'd recommend I do the same with the rest of your company should we trade, or not. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Ori looked delighted while Dwalin reluctant, but both showed interest. Thorin agreed, "I have not worked in the smithy yet. Is tomorrow or the next day fine? At Elevenses?"

"Lunch or Afternoon tea would be preferable, but I am more than welcome to accommodate. After all, you'll be living with hobbits, and us dwarrow. We should practice compromising."

"Lunch then, so we may finish before dark?"

She agreed, and as she left, Took whispered, "Good luck."

"I heard that, Gerontius," Laura scoffed. "Good luck, indeed."

As all the hobbits, except for Amaranth and Hamfast, left, Thorin and the others gaped at how clean Bag End was. Thorin felt guilty for not having partaken in much of the task, and both apologized and thanked those who came to help. Prim snorted, "Are you kidding? We were already ready to help, but when you stood up to that hobbitch, you won some major gratitude from everyone else for speaking up to her."

"Hobbitch?" Dwalin mouthed.

"Where the Baggineses will teach you manners, we Tooks will teach you cursing, and everything fun," one of the others declared, getting elbowed by Drogo. "Welcome to the family, Thorin!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside, Amaranth and Hamfast made sure Thorin's guests had adequate beds and necessities for their stay. Hamfast wished them all good night in his cheery tone, and Amaranth, well, she paused for a while, before saying the same thing quietly.
> 
> Thorin soon found himself with his old friends, unsure what to say.
> 
> "Er, brandy?"
> 
> "...Yes. Lots of it."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Inside, Amaranth and Hamfast made sure Thorin's guests had adequate beds and necessities for their stay. Hamfast wished them all good night in his cheery tone, and Amaranth, well, she paused for a while, before saying the same thing quietly.** _

_**Thorin soon found himself with his old friends, unsure what to say.** _

_**"Er, brandy?"** _

_**"...Yes. Lots of it."** _

* * *

 

Dwalin glanced at the cookie jar, smiling. Ori raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you get your hand stuck in that the night we came here?"

"Shut up," Dwalin grumbled, his cheeks flushed.

How these two held such mirth in such a situation, Thorin would never know. Cautiously, he walked to the table, where they were seated. He wondered for a moment if he really needed to, considering he'd known Dwalin for a majority of his life and Ori for  _his_ memorable lifetime. Yet, none had reacted well to Thorin's actions. How could anyone?

Ori thanked him for the drink, and Dwalin grunted in acknowledgement.

Thorin slowly sat down, still not used to any of this. He was in Belle's home, eating her food, sleeping in one of her rooms, and, she wasn't here with him. How odd was it that it was easier imagining living with her than it ever was for Erebor?

...He knew the answer as he thought of the sunshine, calm, and her family. Everything was soft here, especially compared to the hardness he faced. It was near unfathomable.  

_**"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have." She met his eyes without fear or tentativeness this time, and it lit up his chest as her words affected him. "And, you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home..."** _

Even the tomes held a light to them that Erebor didn't, the dust and passing of time having drained them to the point where the pages had withered. Here, they were crisp and well taken care of. Ori had picked one up earlier, one about how to behave around dwarrow. The three of them were finding it...Amusing.

"Hobbits really have no clue how the outside world works," Ori commented. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or not."

Dwalin shook his head, "No wonder Belle was so lost."

_**Dwalin steadied Belle as they fought to stay on the rocks, the storm pouring around them. While the dwarrow had a sense for stone, the rain made it hard to stand. Understandably, the hobbit nearly fell to her demise, having the lack of sense that they did...In more ways than one.** _

_**Mahal, how did the Tharkun ever think someone as fragile as her could ever help them?** _

_**"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin rasped, concern in his eyes.** _

_**No, they needed to cut her off before any of them got hurt, worse.** _

_**"He's been lost to us ever since she left her home," Thorin grunted. "She should not have come..."** _

_**Thorin said, "She has no place amongst us"** _

Thorin flinched, recalling his words that day. "She wasn't the one who was lost..." Before an awkward silence could arise, Thorin decided to tack on, "I was the one who got lost, twice."

Grins eased onto his fellow dwarrow. It was strange, not needing to act so dignified, or hold onto such weight on his shoulders. It made him wonder how Fili and Kili and Dis were doing. Was it really the best choice to leave Erebor the way that he did? Fili may be an adult, but he was also a youth that should enjoy being a youth while he still could. Had Thorin made another mistake?

_**"Everyone is afraid of something, you'd be a fool to deny such a thing."** _

_**He scoffed halfheartedly. "Then a fool I am."** _

Was it cowardly, doing what he did? He ran away in guilt and grief, neither of which were just reasons to do so.

Then he thought of the acorn seed he had brought back.

_**"What is in your hand?" Thorin demanded.** _

_**Had she found it? Had she found the Arkenstone?! Had she betrayed him by hiding, stealing it?** _

_**The hobbit gaped at him, squeezing whatever was in her hands protectively. Dare he say she looked afraid of him? As she should. "I-It's nothing."** _

_**"Show me," Thorin scowled, getting closer to her.** _

_**So, she did, confused. In her palm was a seed, an acorn. It reminded him of her eyes, of the brightness of them. For a moment, his anger disappeared. So much disappeared that he didn't know was there before. The hobbit, Belle, snorted softly, "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."** _

_**"You, you carried it all this way?" he murmured.** _

_**Earlier, at Beorn's, she had been walking through the gardens with Ori. He knew they picked flowers and made wreaths out of them, and she even talked with Beorn on how to tend plants. He hadn't quite understood it, but then again the sight of her wearing a flower crown distracted him for a while. It complimented her smile, and he shouldn't have been surprised that it was his fellow dwarrow who had crafted such a thing for her.** _

_**Belle grinned up at him, and the kinder memories of the journey ran through his mind. "I'm going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End."** _

_**But what of gold? What of the jewels and treasures to be found here. What worth did a seed have compared to any of that?  Thorin's head and chest began to feel heavy once more. His vision was also growing worse, likely from what Smaug left down there. "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire."** _

_**She shook her head, and he could have almost sworn she was looking at him as if** _ **he _were were all the treasure in the world. "One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened." Her smile grew impossibly brighter. " The good, the bad... and how lucky I am that I made it home."_**

**_He couldn't help but return her smile. Mahal how he wished she could stay, but everyone knew that in spite of her 'propriety', she was a wild spirit, bounding to break free from her chains. Yet, as they all had, she too wished to return home. Who was he to deny her?_ **

**_Belle appeared forlorn then, and he wanted to ask why she didn't meet his eyes. Thorin thought for a moment, "This could be your home."_ **

_**She looked at him in shock, but before either of them could say anything, Dwalin appeared, telling the both of them who was at their doorstep. The heaviness weighed on Thorin once more, and excused himself, not bringing himself to look back at her. Maybe if he had, then he would have realized what was there a lot sooner, and that they'd have a happier ending.** _

"True, but I think we all got lost in this place."

Thorin broke out of the memories, desperately trying to cling onto the present. "How so?"

"Have you been down to her pantry yet? It's ginormous," Ori exclaimed. "This whole place is a maze!"

The former King Under The Mountain glanced around himself. Wait, hadn't he only been here for a few days? Had it really gotten that much easier, learning how to live in such a place. "The paintings help, and so do the carvings in here...Almost like the Blue Mountains and Erebor do. There's a small marker for everything here."

"Good for you," Dwalin huffed. His expression twisted into something Thorin couldn't recognize. "Alright, I really did get my hand caught in the cookie jar."

No surprise there.

"But it was because I thought she was greedy. After all, why would a stranger help us? Or even if she was so generous, then why wouldn't she have food served for us?" Dwalin was watching the fish on his plate, maybe half expecting for it to breathe once more. "Tharkun didn't tell he we were coming...I didn't know it at the time, but I stole and ate her dinner."

Thorin was going to kill the wizard. Ori coughed. "That explains why she had been so surprised to see us. Doesn't that mean we stole her food though?"

Both Dwalin and Thorin palmed their faces. "Mahal, did she even eat before she left her home? No wonder she'd been so irritable."

"Did that affect her decision making? Ori added. "If she'd had food to think with, I wonder if she'd have come along."

Oh great, both of them had mental issues. But, did that mean she could even make a proper decision in the first place? Especially with how much hobbits normally ate?

**_"She, she only ate three meals a day while we were traveling, sometimes less. Were we, were we starving her and we didn't know it?"_ **

**_The hobbit's eyes widened, and he looked extremely uncomfortable. "Er, it depends? We can go for long periods of time with meals cut by that much, but it wears us down, a lot. We use a lot of energy, and if we don't replenish ourselves...It makes us a lot more tired?"_ **

**_Hamfast was hiding something from him, but Thorin wouldn't push..._ **

Did that mean she was really in her right mind at Erebor, during the Battle of the Five Armies? Had she been so deprived of what she needed, that her choices were invalid? Did that mean she could've properly given consent for him to reside in her home, for her to have saved him by his killing her? Should Thorin even be here?

Yet, her words at the Carrocks, they showed she had thought about things properly, didn't they?

"She told me that it was Thorin's singing that got her to think about it," Dwalin admitted. "Damn bastard's got too good of a voice on him."

Thorin blinked, "I'm right here."

But, that meant she had food. She was capable of thinking at least that time. Her decision to be with them was perfectly valid then, right. The rest of the journey though...

"So, how's hobbit life treating you? That was quite the, spat, earlier," Ori asked anxiously.

"Confusing," Thorin blurt out. Since when had he become so undignified? Oh right, since he was an angsty teen with daddy issues. That, or just as they returned to Erebor. He was sure if he asked another one of the Company, they'd all say different things. "They're too warm, and soft. This, they're too accepting of me. I'm terrified."

That was the truth, and certainly not what the others were expecting. Before they could ask another question, he inquired, "What of Fili? Dis and Kili? Erebor?"

"We're rebuilding," Dwalin answered stiffly. "The blasted wyrm got into the marketplace to scavenge for food. And you don't want yo know where he left his droppings."

Ori wheezed something in disgust, but  Thorin couldn't make it out. "Fili's doing a good job, and it's easier with Kili and Dis at his side to support him. Thranduil's always been an annoying, self righteous bastard, so nothing Fili can't handle."

Dwalin nodded, "Bard makes things a lot easier with that one."

"There's also been a couple of assassination attempts, but Nori stopped the first one, and Balin and Bombur keep a better watch on his meals. A few politicians, well, didn't exactly agree with your choice, but those who know what really happened, did."

"He's a good leader, Thorin," Ori said. "You taught him well."

"But it wouldn't hurt for ya to write every now and again." Dwalin took out slightly mangled letters, handing them to Thorin. All had labels from his family, including those from the Journey.  

Thorin tentatively set them in his pocket to read for later. "So, any people you don't get along with here, beside that Hobbitch from earlier, I mean."

_**Hamfast wished them all good night in his cheery tone, and Amaranth, well, she paused for a while, before saying the same thing quietly...** _

Oakenshield winced. "I doubt Amaranth Brandybuck, one of Belle's cousins, likes me very much. She follows what she perceives to be Belle's wishes, and has aided me greatly, but, something about her makes me feel, uncomfortable."

"Do you think she's plotting to kill you in your sleep? Or even bring some kind of revenge on you?"

_**Thorin had known hobbits could be scary, for Belle had lectured him on multiple counts without fear. Yet, this one wasn't tentative. She held herself as though she were a leader.** _

"Maybe..."

_**"Two, no offense, but I prefer elves over dwarrow any day."** _

"Or maybe it's because we have very, very different opinions on some subjects that I'm not sure I want to talk about."

Who was he to judge on what was considered attractive? Yet, it felt like there was something far more strange that he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He's not a bad fellow, that Oakenshield," Hamfast said as he gave his wife some juice. Amaranth tried not to stare at Bell, who was heavily pregnant, again. All were gathered around their own table, the supper helping them all to relax. "Shocking that he's been forgiven by Belle's grandparents."
> 
> Bell Hamfast, nee Goodchild, was scarfing her food vigorously. It made sense that since hobbits had large appetites, so did their babies. After all, kids needed more energy than most to grow properly. "It was to me too. But, Belle was rarely the ort to make terrible decisions-"
> 
> "Except for when she went on that suicidal journey, literally," Amaranth said tersely. 
> 
> She had seen Belle's letters to them. She wasn't out of character, per se, but hearing of Belle that way? 
> 
> "You don't like him, do you?"
> 
> "...I've had bad experiences with dwarrow in general," Amaranth muttered. "I want to lash out at Thorin, do something, but, I feel so helpless when it comes to what Belle wanted, what she wrote about, who she wrote about. If she's right, then Thorin Oakenshield is worth protecting, even if I can't see how yet."
> 
> As Hamfast watched her, Amaranth glanced out a window, towards the spot where Thorin buried an acorn. She wondered if an oak tree could even grow from a dwarrow's hands. They tended to stone and metals, not soil and plants. Could life truly grow without real sunlight, or at least in the shadow of such a person?
> 
> She thought of Belle's letters, and smiled. "Besides, my love for my family is greater than any kind of hate I may hold in my heart."
> 
> The conversation drifted off into Thorin's Smithy and what they'd need, while Amaranth's thoughts traveled to a distant past. 
> 
> 'Funny how it all came back to haunt you,' her mind told her. 'Ironic that you didn't want to be forgotten, but you want to forget. So, how long will it be until disaster comes this way once more.'
> 
> There was always an answer to that one.
> 
> ...Too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_****_ _**"We'll help you, Master Thorin," Hamfast beamed. "What would you like to know first?"** _

_**Thorin flinched. "Belle uh, she complained a great deal of what was 'proper' at the beginning of our journey, but never truly explained in some areas. I, I also need to find a role here. I know Belle was wealthy, but I need something to do, something beneficial for everyone."** _

_**Hamfast held his chin in thought. "Well, the propriety aspect we could possibly explain, but the Baggineses have always been masters at it. We can ask around for help in that case. As for something to do, what can you do?"** _

_**"I was a blacksmith," Thorin offered.** _

* * *

 

Dwalin and Ori had insisted on helping Thorin with the smithy the next day, Dodinas and Didonas waiting. Dwalin, his instincts always accurate, sensed something afoot.

"Thorin, who are those two?"

"...Dido and Dodi," Thorin said, an eerie smile creeping into his expression. "Apparently they're mischief makers."

Dwalin made a choking noise. "Mahal, no."

"Yavanna, yes!" both siblings called out. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on ya."

"Why do we doubt that?" Hamfast chuckled as he walked up with a lass, and a far younger lad. The lass was pregnant to the point where Thorin was worried she would explode. Even Dis hadn't looked this pregnant, for either of her sons. Dwalin openly gaped until Ori shut his jaw with a clack of the teeth.

She blinked at them, softly smiling, her cheeks slightly reddened with mirth. Before she could even get a word out, the dwarrow got her a chair with a table, Thorin offering his hand to help her sit. Hamfast gave them a look, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Ladies and children of any race are to be cherished," Dwalin stated as though it were a fact.

Amaranth had followed close behind, her lips twisting as her eyes fell unto Thorin. The abdicated monarch flinched, knowing perfectly well what was on her mind.

...That he should've cherished Belle more. 

"Oh?" the female said, regaining Thorin's attention along with the other dwarrow. She offered her hand to Thorin, who tensed, unsure of himself. "Bell Gamgee, at your service."

All three made choking noises at the sound of her name. It was too similar to their hobbit's. Yep, this was Thorin's punishment.

Amaranth had her arms folded, "Most, if not all, female hobbits are named after plants or flowers of some kind."

"Explain our Belle, then," Ori commented.

This time, Amaranth's expression was much more kind. "She was named after the shared love between her parents. Belladonna and Bungo knew she'd be beautiful, and they wanted the world to know. That, and Bungo wanted some part of his wife's name in their child."

And Thorin was to see their portrait every time he returned to the smial. Every day he would see the parents of the child, the daughter, the hero, that they loved.

Dodi and Dido noticed Thorin, and miraculously picked him up. They placed themselves as a stack, forcing Thorin to be on Dido's shoulders, who in turn was on Dodi's. How they managed it, he wasn't sure how. Dodi raised his arms, "Charge!"

"Into the fray!" Dido added, laughing as Thorin let out a totally masculine yelp.

The lad Hamfast brought belted out giggles as he followed them.

Thorin was carried into the building, where Dido bent over, placing him at the top of the smithy. It was massively dusty up there, but Thorin had seen far worse.

_**They found a room of dead dwarrow in various forms. Some were bones, others burnt, and more frozen in time.** _

_**Of all things Thorin never expected from the hobbit, it was her eerie calm when helping laying the bodies to rest. It was one of the few times there was an ancient soul peeking through, one that had seen too much, experienced too much. She had cleaned the dust away, aiding his nephews into reclaiming the home they had all lost.** _

_**Dust painted everything, but it began to look nearly shiny and new by the time they got to laying out a barrier at the entrance of Erebor.** _

_**They had much to rebuild.** _

Tugging up his sleeves, Thorin had barely noticed when the twins placed a mini hobbit next to him. The youngling beamed up at him, offering his hand much like Bell Hamfast had. "Hi! I'm Hamson Gamgee! Da's Hamfast."

Thorin bowed, "It is an honor to meet you, young master Gamgee."

The child bowed back dramatically, "You too, Mister Oakenshield."

"...Oakenshield's not a last name," Thorin said flatly.

The youngling stuck out his tongue in a way that reminded Thorin of Kili when he was younger. "Royal people are weird."

"And most people find hobbits strange," Thorin mocked back. "How about we don't mock each other's ways, and work together instead? I find you can get a lot more done that way."

Oh yes, and Thranduil was a generous elf in that regard. At least Elrond had some decency. Well, then again he did treat them all far kinder than anyone else out in Middle Earth. Perhaps if he hadn't been so stubborn, so angry, so much more could've been done. That was a lesson learned far too late.

Hamson hummed, bringing feather dusters and towels for them to use from a bucket the twins had left them. Down below, Dwalin was facing the various forms of torture the two had concocted, which may or may not have included drawing tattoos on themselves using chalk, or dancing around the place as they cleaned. Ori just shrugged, getting straight to cleaning. Thorin grinned, gladly taking the cleaning tools from the lad.

It was somehow harder to clean the place than it had some of the stains on Erebor's walls. Thorin figured it was because of how fragile the walls and joints in the building were. Most, if not all, would be fairly simple to repair.

"Sorry if Dodi and Dido scared you," the youngling said, inspecting his work carefully. "They've got strength like Bullroarer Took. Guess they got it from the eldest members of the clan."

Why did that name ring a bell? "'Bullroarer'?"

"Oh, it's one of my favorite stories!" he squeaked, hopping a little like a bunny. Beorn would like him. "Bullroarer Took was a Thains Heir who was super tall, and super strong. Everything in the Shire was good, but then goblins invaded-"

_**The hobbit was silent for a long moment. "Did she fight goblins?"** _

_**That was an odd question. "What?"** _

_**"Did she fight goblins? That too was something she had wanted to do for a long time," Amaranth said. "We have a history with them, you know..."** _

"-The Shire," Hamson proclaimed, puffing up his chest. "Everyone thought we were goners, but the Thains' Heir? He took up a club, and knocked the head clean off of Goblin King Golfimbul. You know golf? Some say he practically invented the game after that...And after he knocked some more heads off too."

Since when were hobbits this violent? "Why is the fact he was a Thains' Heir so relevant?"

"Ya know how Dido and Dodi picked you up?" Thorin nodded. "All Thains' Heirs got somethin' special about them. Some are really strong, some super fast, really good eyesight, and more. Dido and Dodi aren't just strong though, they're really swift, and good at archery. I wish I could be like them."

Who said he couldn't? Still, that might explain a few things, but also left more questions. "Why are they like that?"

The child shrugged, "The Tooks and Baggins have always been special. Baggins keeps people together, and Tooks protect. There are some stories about a Thain who married a faerie, but also that the Tooks were cursed, or blessed pending on what you hear."

"Cursed?"

The child hesitated, "Few Tooks ever live as long as others hobbits. Many say it's because of how adventurous and dangerous they like to live. Old Man Took's one of the eldest hobbits we've seen. Personally, I think they could live a lot longer than they believe."

_**"Belle?" he rasped. "Belle? Please, do not go where I can not follow. Please." Shadows flew over them. Gigantic birds with feathers that she had declared beautiful once. It had been after she saved his life, after the goblin caves. He had pushed her away then too, and she still came back. He smiled bitterly, rubbing her arms to keep her warm and to wake her as he had his nephews once. "Look Belle. The eagles are here...The eagles are here..."** _

"Yes," Thorin said automatically. If she hadn't come, then things would be far different. Her amber eyes fading away haunted his mind. When would they stop being painful? "They could."

The boy pondered his words. "Hey, tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?" the former king asked.

"Tell me a story about this 'Mahal' guy you keep talking about. I can tell you about Yavanna?"

Thorin smirked, "Believe it or not, Mahal and Yavanna are closer than you think. I'll first tell you about them, and then about the Durins."

* * *

Amaranth listened with her keen ears, wishing that they had been as sharp as they once had been. Dodi and Dido had managed to ditch Dwalin and Ori. It wasn't hard to do when Dwalin wanted to get rid of them, and Ori wanted to speak to Dwalin alone.

"Isengrim's not going to take this well," Dido sighed. "So, what do your hobbit ears hear?"

She narrowed her eyes at Thorin, considering what to say. "...That the Tooks and the Durins may have a great deal in common with one another."

The twins were disturbingly quiet. They knew of what she was really speaking of. Dodi cleared his throat, trying to find words to say. "Kind of makes sense. I mean, they're of Mahal and we of Yavanna. There's always gonna be something connecting us."

It wasn't clear on how they should feel about this. "What are you thinkin' of, sis?"

"That we need to keep a watchout for Thorin Oakenshield," Amaranth replied, eyes on the growing fire within the kiln of the smithy. It was almost complete. All it needed was the right master to care for it. "It's never good to mix such dealings of fate. To mix different kinds of magic, regardless of how complimentary they are. "And for this reincarnation of 'Durin'."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bold and Italic are past events  
> * Bold and Underline are other languages translated  
> * Italic is either something in the background, or something for emphasis
> 
> Hope that helps.

_**She blinked at them, softly smiling, her cheeks slightly reddened with mirth. Before she could even get a word out, the dwarrow got her a chair with a table, Thorin offering his hand to help her sit. Hamfast gave them a look, obviously wanting an explanation.** _

_**"Ladies and children of any race are to be cherished," Dwalin stated as though it were a fact.** _

_**Amaranth had followed close behind, her lips twisting as her eyes fell unto Thorin. The abdicated monarch flinched, knowing perfectly well what was on her mind.** _

_**...That he should've cherished Belle more.** _

_**"Oh?" the female said, regaining Thorin's attention along with the other dwarrow. She offered her hand to Thorin, who tensed, unsure of himself. "Bell Gamgee, at your service."** _

* * *

 

" **Do you think we could stay for the baby?"** Ori asked in Khuzdul, practically dancing with joy. **"I've only seen one once."**

Thorin snorted, " **If they allow it, then yes. Considering how they've dealt with me this far, I wouldn't bet against it."**

Ori cheered, running off to Bell Gamgee to ask for permission to stay, and both she and Hamfast laughed. "Of course you can, Master Ori. As we always say, the more the merrier."

 **"Yeah, we can see that,"** Dwalin muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs from Thorin.

"You know, it's awfully rude to speak in a different language in front of other people." It was Amaranth, trying to tease them. Thorin wanted to be her friend, he hoped for it, but there was always something off about her. "And you don't want anyone learning that secret language, right? We hobbits have excellent memory."

Dodi and Dido choked somewhere behind them. "Oh, and what have you learned so far?"

 **"Fuck,"** she said drily. Both dwarrow gaped as she stated curses and other disturbing words.  **"...Jimli curses. a lot."**

"Should've seen that coming," Dwalin coughed.

The king hesitated, "Seeing as we're kin now, I could teach a few of you here the proper language."

The hobbit's and his fellow dwarrow's reactions were priceless. Dwalin stuttered, "They're not really kin, are they?!"

"At the very least, they're dwarf friends," Thorin shrugged. "They're sharing their world with me, so why can't I in return?"

Oakenshield was looked at as though he'd gone mad, and he would know.

_**"I should have let you die long ago you miserable traitor!" He shrieked, his hatred for the small creature burning. She said his name again, brokenly, pleading. No, she would get nothing from him. "You have no place amongst us! And you never will!"** _

_**She shuddered once more, looking away briefly as her eyes watered in pain.** _

Yes, he'd known it, just as he'd known what it was to be rejected by all people on Middle Earth. It had turned him cruel and mistrustful not only to elves, but all things strange. He wasn't going to let fear and anger destroy anything else he cared about. He was willing to take a risk. In any case, he had faced far scarier, including a dragon that wanted to melt his face off. Surely a hobbit could be so terriying-

_**Thorin gazed at the blade in his hands, the blood dripping warmly onto his hands. Her blood, it was the hobbit's blood. The burglar's. Belle's. Pain hit him as he saw the light starting to fade from her eyes. He collapsed onto his knees, reaching for her, calling her name.** _

...Nevermind, hobbits were the most terrifying people in the realm.

No, Belle wanted him to live. He couldn't let this pain hurt him as much as it had. Amaranth was staring at him, then she smiled, huffing out, " **I'm honored** _."_

 ** _" That, wasn't a curse_ _word,"_** Dwalin remarked.

She sighed, " **Shitty fuck fuck."**

"I am so glad there are no dwarrow children around."

 **"Fuck,"** came a small, squeaky voice.

The three of them froze, and Amaranth groaned, "Oh Aule, Hamfast brought some of his friends."

All the children began mimicking one another, uttering curses that caused Dwalin visible pain.

"Whoops."

* * *

 

Dwalin and Thorin decided to work together in the smithy during their stay. Ori was taking orders, though it was obvious some hobbits, namely the young ones, kept on trying to peek past the poor dwarrow. Thorin was tempted to ask Dwalin if they could put their shirts back on.

Hamson called out from the side, having been put there for his safety, "Can I get a sword?"

"No," both dwarrow groaned.

From outside, Bell laughed, her voice very much like her namesake. It was pleasing to the ears. "I'll pay for a wooden one, not a real one."

"No payment," both Thorin and Dwalin said. Dwalin wiped his brow, "And why would you allow that in the first place?"

Hamfast walked in with Amaranth, both carrying picnic baskets. "Lunch break. Mind trying out some dwarven recipes I've found. I know our books aren't really up to date, but I hope this is all right."

Ale, cooked rabbit, fish, pork, and some purple root-looking vegetables along with carrots. The dwarrow weren't sure about the last one, but Mahal, this was a feast. Ori whispered something to Dwalin, and he dressed before heading outside with one of the picnic blankets. The three worked to set up while Amaranth and Hamfast gathered the mother and child. Thorin hesitantly tried some of the purple, eyes widening.

"These are potatoes!"

Hamfast gaped, "Oh dear, you don't have these?"

"No," Dwalin yelped, immediantly diving in. Amaranth moved away, especially when Bell ate just like the dwarrow did. "Are there more?"

"Sure, they come in white, yellow, brown, red, and purple. Just never eat the green ones. Those ones might kill you."

Amaranth glanced at the basket, "Now that we're on the topic, is there anything we should be especially wary of when feeding you gentleman? Hobbits can eat most plants, some which even Man and the Elves can't. Surely there's going to be some differences between us in that manner."

Ignore the urge to tell her to sod off. She hasn't done anything to gain mistrust. Just, be nice. "Pennyroyal and hemlock."

"...Sometimes we use hemlock as medicene and as for pennyroyal-" Amaranth shook her head, all the hobbits growing pale. "We won't serve it to you."

Hamson tilted his head, "But Da, we use pennyroyal for eating and medicene. Oh, and mama used it this one time when she was really sick. The healers said that one of my siblings got really sick in-"

"That's enough, Hamson," Bell urged, suddenly afraid. Hamfast was eyeing the dwarrow worriedly.

There was something wrong. Then, Thorin realized what it might be. "The dwarrow sometimes use pennyroyal if there's a complication with a unborn's body, or even the few cases where one is not wanted. It's generally frowned upon, as younglings are so rare, but there are times when it's needed to save a life."

Bell's pallor began to return. Thorin was also glad he phrased it in a way that Hamson might not truly understand. Perhaps, one day, his parents will tell him, but for the time being, it was their choice of when, where and even if they told him. Hamfast let out a breath of relief. "We uh, were worried because of how much you value..."

The sentence drifted away, and Thorin shook his head. "We do cherish life, which is  _why_ we use it."

Many of Man disagreed, as did the elves, but there were some cases when it came to illness, abuse, or even assaults of multiple kinds, that pennyroyal was kind to use. Even if a dwarrowdam simply wanted to follow a craft, it was understandable.

Despite the calmness resurfacing into the air with the adults, Hamson fell back into the grass, pouting. "Adults are weird."

* * *

 

Thorin tried not to damage the chair as he unintentionally fell into the seat. It'd been a long day, and he'd told Dwalin and Ori to wash up before him.

A knock sounded at the door, and when he opened it, he saw Lobelia Sackville Baggins.

"So, you're the dwarf who murdered my cousin. You look more like an goblin than you do a dwarf."

Why did this seem familiar?

_**Belle Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."** _

**_The little thing was half terrified, and half furious_. _He briefly considered the possibility that she might hit him for reasons unknown to the Mountain King. After meeting Nori's gaze to silently ask for any sign of danger. Nori responded by rolling his eyes. Well then, he might as well try to lighten the air in the room._**

**_" _So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Ms. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"__ **

_**Dis sparred often with Nori and Dwalin. She was far better at daggers than an axe, and her sons took after her in some way or another. Most dwarrow would be dismayed at the fact Kili's skills with the bow, but those close to him encouraged the skill. Made it a lot easier to take out prey. Venison was always good, even if a rare treat. Thorin looked forward to the day they could shoot Thranduil's deer.** _

_**Baggins' fists were clenched. Good, she had some hardness in her. "Pardon me?"** _

_**"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"** _

_**He was not trying to embarrass her. It was practical to know at least one weapon before walking into certain danger. Thorin had heard hobbits had somehow only known goodness and comfort. It was apalling as to how that could ever be possible.** _

_**She muttered something about one of the dwarrow putting a bow on her mother's glory box so asking merely for a sword or ax was quite limiting. Thorin smirked, glad his beard hid most of it. " "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."** _

_**He should never have called her a grocer. For one, she turned out to be a lot more. For another, he learned the hard way that hobbits' feet were very painful, indeed.** _

Well, he doubted Lobelia at the very least wouldn't punch him, or kick him in certain sensitive places. However, he'd been surprised before, so he partially hid himself behind the door. She scowled, "I want a talk with you."

"I'm not giving up Bag End," Thorin nearly growled.

Belle had disliked this cousin more than most, and dwarrow hated thieves. He was  _not_ letting her in. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not here for Bag End..." Her expression changed. "I'm here for Belle."

What? "I beg pardon?"

Yes, this was very familiar indeed. This time, her hands moved in front of her, nearly clutching at her skirts. "She was my family too, you know. We grew up together, and while I wasn't always kind to her, I did love her. I, I want to know what happened to her, of her travels with you and, how she died."

He thought for a moment, "You already know how she died."

"No, I really don't," Lobelia said. "What could have possibly driven you to do such a thing? What illness did you have to kill one of us, especially her?"

Thorin's hands clenched. It was getting harder to look her in the eye. "If I tell you, will you leave Belle's home, without intent to steal or take from it again?"

"Yes," she said. She spoke in a language he couldn't recognize, a gasp coming from behind them. She nodded to Hamfast, and began walking over to the bench in front of Bag End, looking at Thorin expectantly. He narrowed his eyes, and she said, "I made a vow in Hobbitish to you and Belle. It's nearly a dead language, but it means a great deal for those who know it."

Thorin turned to Hamfast, who inclined his head in agreement. "You can trust her words, if only this time."

Ah, another thing hobbits and dwarrow had in common. He never really knew what they were, just as they don't know dwarrow or the outside world. They really weren't so different in their closed off homes. So, someone needed to be first.

Thorin sat down next to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, collecting himself before telling her  _everything_.

At the end of it all, he was shocked to feel himself being hugged. Lobelia was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

He didn't know who she was saying it to, but he let her in for the briefest of moments.

Thorin Oakenshield didn't want to be alone in this storm anymore.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Belle was standing over him, her sword in hand. It glowed brighter and bluer than Smaug's ever did. Yet, there was no burn from her fire. Instead, it held the kindle  of her determination. Even as his vision was fading, he could see her in his mind.** _

_**Then, he felt himself being carried, wind wisping around him. Opening his eyes, she wasn't there. No, he had to see her. He had to see her light. Please, don't be hurt. Don't-** _

_**Pushing himself up, Thorin was grateful his family was there to help him.** _

_**"** _ _**The halfing," he said breathlessly, trying to pry his mind from his nightmares, his memories of his lost loved ones, of Smaug and Azog killing them.** _

_**Gandalf told him that she was there. He had to see her. He had to. Fighting his body, he found a sunset, cloudless skies from after a storm, and a small, soft hobbit not far from the edge of the Carrocks, watching him nervously.** _

 

_**"You, what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed," he yelled. He couldn't stand to see another die because of him, or close to him. Yet..."Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?"** _

_**Where was the fire, the light he saw in her mere moments ago? Why had she been so different? H** _ _**ad she been too afraid to let anyone notice?** _ _**Had it been there all along, and he was too blind to see it? Or, had he refused to see it because of their differences? Because she was worried of how she should be? Was that her propriety? He shook his head in disbelief. No, the fault was his. He'd always been pushing her away. He denied her just as Men and Elves had the dwarrow.** _

_**Thorin couldn't help it when he hugged her, desperate to hear her heartbeat. "I've never been so wrong in all my life."** _

_**She slowly burst into tears.** _

_**He did this to her, and he was going to do everything in his power to make things better.** _

 

_**Somehow then, the world around him changed, and Belle slid away from him. The sunset had changed as well, and the Eagles, they were flying towards them instead of having been near them already. **The skies and ground already had been colored red and yellow, but these colors hurt him even more then what was on the battlefield. The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it. The world halted in that moment, lasting for what felt like an eternity as petrifying red seeped through layers of clothing. Her face was contorted with pain, and yet she smiled as she fell.**** _

_****His vision cleared as she fell onto the ice, her pallor just as pale. Thorin gazed at the blade in his hands, the blood dripping warmly onto his hands. Her blood, it was the hobbit's blood. The burglar's. Belle's. Pain hit him as he saw the light starting to fade from her eyes. He collapsed onto his knees, reaching for her, calling her name. Mahal, what had he done?!** ** _

_****She swallowed, shivering and stuttering. "Why, Thorin? Why wasn't I ever enough for you?"** ** _

_****The sword held itself up in the air, and Thorin saw a hand take it, the blade pointed at her once more. There was darkened eyes, the pupils absorbing any colors, glaring at her.** ** _

_****"Because you were never one of us."** ** _

_****Thorin saw himself, saw what he had become back then. He reached for Belle, his fingers unable to touch her, to comfort her as the ice stained red.** ** _

_****"I am fire..."** ** _ _****His heart stopped when Thorin stabbed her once more. "I am death."** ** _

_****The King Under the Mountain screamed, trying to attack the one who hurt her, but the madman disappeared. Belle croaked something he couldn't understand, and in the reflection cast by her blood, he saw that his appearance matched his doppelganger, his face freezing as a malevolent smile grew. Against his will, he started to move across the battlefield.** ** _

_****Instead of orcs or goblins or eagles, there were hobbits, staring up at him in terror. Hamfast was shielding his son, telling him everything was going to be okay. Dodi and Dido were rendered helpless by cast iron chains on their hands, necks, and feet. There were wounds around their ankles, their light gone too. Primula and Drogo were pale, surrounded by mud and blood, hands clasped in death. Bell and Lobelia were on the ground, eyes as truly lifeless as Primula's and Drogo's as they mirrored the blackening, smoking skies above.** ** _

_****"Why weren't we enough?"  Hamfast pleaded, tucking his son's face into his shirt so that he wouldn't see.** ** _

_****Behind them, were the rest of his family. His sister, his brother, father, nephews, Dwalin, Balin, and the rest of the Company. All bore heartbreak and fear as they stared at Belle's body.** ** _

_****Amongst them, stood Amaranth. She wore a white dress, bright against the land around them. Her ears were pointier than he imagined, the eyes sharper, and somewhat taller than the others. She was looking at him with hate he never imagined could come from anyone.** ** _

_****"You never change, do you Thorin Oakenshield?"** ** _

_****His mind broke as his blade sliced through all of the hobbits' throats, and his family stood behind him.** ** _

_****All of the dwarrow he once knew fell before him, and he couldn't stop himself.** ** _

* * *

 

Thorin woke up yelling out in pain, eyes watering, and a hand over his chest. Instinctively, he ran from his room to the living room, right were Belladonna's and Bungo's portrait was. He looked out the window, seeing Hamfast and Hamson run indoors from a storm, Bell visible through a lit window. It was raining loudly, thunder echoing not too far away. It reminded Thorin of Smaug with its thunderous roar.

Panting, he flinched when Dwalin touched his arm. "Thorin?"

"I...Bad dream."

Dwalin inclined his head in understanding, the both of them having to face similar ones from battles throughout their lives. "Moria? Smaug? Azog?"

"...What did Dis tell you, when I left?"

His cousin leaned against a wall. "That you're afraid of finding peace. I understand Thorin, it's difficult when you've been fighting all your life. But," Dwaling looked down the hall, at Ori's room, with the softest of gazes, "You can find it, even if it can take hundreds of years. It'll always be hard, but when's someone with you, it can make all of the differences in the world."

Thorin thought of both of his families. Dwalin smirked then, "So, are you officially Thorin Baggins?"

"Not a hobbit," Thorin protested.

"You're basically married into one, even if you two didn't truly get married."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "How are you here?"

"What?"

"Let me rephrase, how are you here after all I did," Thorin asked. "I nearly got us killed at least a dozen times due to my stubbornness - especially when it came to elves - and after Belle I, I can't ever..."

Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder once more. "I came, because we are still brothers." Thorin gaped and Dwalin said, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for some of the things you've done, but you and I? There are some bonds that can't be broken. I hope you'll make some more of them."

Thorin chuckled wetly. "You know, I don't think I've ever cried so much before."

"Miraculous, with your brooding abilities," Dwalin mocked, rolling his eyes.

Thorin scoffed, knocking his head against Dwalin's. Both jumped at the thunder, flinching when Ori ran out of his room with a yell. Neither could blame him. Still, he wished the sky would clear, so that the darkness and murkiness would fade.

_**"What are you thinking about, Miss Baggins?" Thorin asked.** _

_**The hobbit leaned against Beorn's house, smiling softly. "I was thinking about fireworks. Gandalf always brought them in the Summer. Tis a pity the smoke they leave behind, but once it clears...The stars seem so much more beautiful."** _

A chill ran up Thorin's spine though, and he opened Bag End's door, it wasn't just a storm outside, but a flood. The three of them immediately got dressed, racing outside. Hobbits were scrambling to clean up, to move elsewhere. Some waved hands at them. Dwalin helped someone move their cart, Ori with collecting the animals, and for Thorin?

"Master Oakenshield!" Hamfast yelled, running to the once monarch. Thorin steadied him, asking what was wrong. "Bell, she's going into labor, and, and the healer's on the other side of the river!"

_**There was something wrong. Then, Thorin realized what it might be. "The dwarrow sometimes use pennyroyal if there's a complication with a unborn's body, or even the few cases where one is not wanted. It's generally frowned upon, as younglings are so rare, but there are times when it's needed to save a life."** _

_**Bell's pallor began to return. Thorin was also glad he phrased it in a way that Hamson might not truly understand. Perhaps, one day, his parents will tell him, but for the time being, it was their choice of when, where and even if they told him. Hamfast let out a breath of relief. "We uh, were worried because of how much you value..."** _

_**The sentence drifted away, and Thorin shook his head. "We do cherish life, which is why we use it."** _

His heart pounded, and he ran with Hamfast to where the latter's family was. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if Hamfast's wife had difficulty in the past then  he couldn't deny it a possibility. Inside, Bell was flushed, groaning in pain. Hamson was getting sheets and hot water. Hamfast whispered, "Had to distract him somehow."

"Ah." Thorin pushed up his sleeves, tied up his hair, and washed his hands.

"Thorin, what are you-?"

"I was my sister's midwife," Thorin explained. "Bell, don't lay on your back. That makes giving birth more painful, and less useful. The only reason people do that is to make it easier for the healer."

_**"Thorin, I'm going to kill you!" Dis screamed, possibly breaking a finger or two on Thorin's hand. Vili was at her other side, helping her stay calm as he massaged her shoulders.** _

_**"Why? I'm not the one who got you pregnant!" Thorin protested, grunting as she squeezed his hand tighter.** _

_**Vili gave him a pitying look, mouthing an apology. Balin finally arrived, and after nearly a day, Thorin met Fili, who bore his father's golden mane. Tears of joy were shed that day, and some of sorrow when Kili was born, for Vili wasn't able to hold him as he did his other son.** _

Both hobbits blinked. "Then, what position do you say my _wife_ should take?!"

"Either squatting, or getting on all fours. In an upright position, the baby won't fight  _you_ as much in order to get out," Thorin said clinically. "Hamson, we need more sheets and water."

"Y-Yes!" Hamson whimpered, his discomfort obvious.

"I wish Balin were here, he'd be better than me at this kind of thing," Thorin muttered. "Now, ma'am, get in a tub with warm water, and/or have your husband give you a massage."

Hamfast quickly helped his wife into the bathroom, whispering under his breath. "We're the ones that breed like rabbits. How does he know-?"

"Dwarrow births are rare, we can't afford to make further problems in rebuilding our populations," Thorin said, taking the cooling water from Hamson. "Sheets, boy. NOW."

The hobbitling left, leaving Thorin with Hamfast and Bell. He poured the water, and Bell left most of her clothing on, sans skirt. Behind her, Hamfast began massaging her shoulders. Thorin kneeled in front of her, telling her to look straight at him, helping her control her breathing. Every time she grunted, Thorin either had her hold his hand, or her husband's. He heard Hamfast's poor hands crack once or twice, but the husband devotedly held her close.

Hamson briefly stopped by with sheets before given further instructions from Thorin. The latter gave them to Hamfast, telling him to wipe Bell's forehead, and, should they wish, place them on her for comfort. "She needs familiarity right now, and anything that normally comforts her. Music? Aromas?"

"SHUT UP!!!" she screeched.

Thorin gave a neutral look to Hamfast, who in turn reached underneath the sink with a blush. In his hand was a scented candle, and underneath the sink were numerous ones. The former king decided to ignore that. That was far too much information than he ever needed. Still, her husband also sang a lullaby, with Thorin joined in with. The pain dissipated greatly, Bell much more at ease, even if she still cracked a couple of hands.

It was a few hours later, that Hamfast and Bell each held an infant swaddled in sheet cloths. Thorin cleaned up some of the mess, preparing the beds for all there. His heart warmed as he saw Hamson gleefully spoke to the third one. Hobbits really were rabbits.

"So, what are their names?" Thorin inquired.

"Halfred, Daisy, and May," Bell said shakily. Hamson beamed at the sight of his younger brother, telling him and their sisters all the adventures and things they were going to do. "Thank you, Thorin."

"It was an honor," he replied, shocked when Bell held out one of her newborns for him to hold. As gently as possible, he made sure to hold little Daisy's head, unable to stop a grin as he saw their pointed ears. He never thought he'd ever think such small things were so endearing. Her eyes were a greenish grey that shifted with every light. Now that he thought about it, all of them shared their mother's eyes. Daisy's fingers wrapped around one of his, no fear in her gaze whatsoever. "...Thank you."

Hamfast was smiling brightly. "Thorin, would you like to visit? Maybe even babysit?"

Seeing the hobbits, their family, and children, caused lightness to fill his chest. "I, I would like that."

"Good, 'cause I think Daisy's attached to you."

Yes, yes she was, and rather tightly too.

Ouch.

* * *

 

Ori cooed and awed at the babes, Dwalin occasionally making silly faces when he thought no one was looking. At least it was all entertaining to the people in the room. 

As if was a birthday, and a hobbit birthday at that, Hamson and his father passed out gifts, which befuddled Thorin. Hobbits tended to have that effect on him. Hamfast walked over to him with a package. Thorin accepted it reluctantly, not used to such things, but wishing to abide by their rules and traditions. Opening it, the unwrapped paper revealed wooden, star shaped carvings.

"Since you used to travel so much, here's some that may be able to help you," Hamfast stuttered. "You're supposed to put them on your ceiling. They glow at night."

_**"What's your favorite constellation, Thorin?"** _

_**Belle awaited his words, curiosity radiating off of her as they lay under a starry sky.** _

_**He hummed, searching the stars. "Durin's belt."** _

_**"Durin?"** _

_**Thorin snorted, "I am of the line of Durin, an ancient family said to have been created by one of the Valar, Mahal. You may know him as Aule."** _

_**"He's the husband of Yavanna, the hobbits' creator," Belle exclaimed. "So, yes, we know of him. I just didn't know about his involvement with dwarrow."** _

_**He sat a little closer, hoping that she wouldn't notice. "Durin the Deathless founded multiple kingdoms, was the oldest dwarrow who ever lived, and is my ancestor."** _

_**The hobbit leaned forward, tugging her knees closer to her form. "Not very deathless when he dies."** _

_**The King Under the Mountain laughed. "Ah, but he is to reincarnate six times into his bloodline. So, did he truly die?"** _

_**She didn't have an answer for that. He asked what her favorite constellation was, and she said the one that looked like his beard and overgrown mane. She also pointed out Fili as a lion, and Kili as an adorable puppy.** _ _**likes you or hates you."** _

_**"Whatever works best is fine for me."** _

 

Hamfast had gotten Thorin a present to help him sleep at night. Thorin held them close. "Thank you, Hamfast."

 

 **** ****That night, Thorin had far fewer nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

_**As gently as possible, he made sure to hold little Daisy's head, unable to stop a grin as he saw their pointed ears. He never thought he'd ever think such small things were so endearing. Her eyes were a greenish grey that shifted with every light. Now that he thought about it, all of them shared their mother's eyes. Daisy's fingers wrapped around one of his, no fear in her gaze whatsoever. "...Thank you."** _

_**Hamfast was smiling brightly. "Thorin, would you like to visit? Maybe even babysit?"** _

_**Seeing the hobbits, their family, and children, caused lightness to fill his chest. "I, I would like that."** _

_**"Good, 'cause I think Daisy's attached to you."** _

* * *

When Thorin agreed to babysitting, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. However, Bell needed to rest and heal, and Hamfast was taking care of her. Hamson, Ori, Dwalin, and Drogo were helping him, so it wasn't so bad in retrospect. Ironically, Thorin thought he'd need help more from the hobbits than they of him. Instead, Drogo begged for his assistance whenever Halfred needed changing, or when May screamed into someone's ears. For some reason, Daisy was really calm around Thorin. She even fell asleep in his arms once or twice.

What? Babies needed extra sleep to grow.  The problem was, the most wild and deceptive of children were very peaceful when they were infants. Thorin knew that from experience when it came not only from his nephews, but also his siblings and the other dwarrow he looked out for when they had been refugees.

"Master Oakenshield-!"

"Thorin, please," the dwarf sighed, seeing Drogo struggling to care for Halfred. The little one was gripping his hair with one hand, and the other was pulling at an ear. At some point while Thorin had been looking away, the baby had also managed to stick their foot in his mouth. Thorin chuckled, helping the poor hobbit. "Oh, thank Yavanna. And you of course, Thorin."

"Of course," Thorin echoed. He gently placed Daisy on the bed, and lifted Halfred. "Here's a trick I learned the hard way to get babies to sleep or calm down."

He crossed the baby's arms crossed in front of their body, securing them, held the bottom for support, tilt the baby at an angle, and gently rocked Halfred up and down in a soothing motion. Halfred almost instantly began calming down. "...I can't believe we're getting tutored on babies by a dwarf."

"They're rare for us, so most dwarrow are taught how to treat them," Thorin scoffed. "Just as we are for women and partners."

The hobbit was on edge, anxious. "How does that even work?"

"They're in a strange, frightening new world while experiencing emotions that are raw to them, whereas we've acclimated to them," Thorin explained. "So, we make something as close to the womb as possible, but doing things like this."

Drogo agreed, "I think that's why venturing outside of Hobbiton is so frightening. We're scared of what's out there."

Just as they should be. "Does your culture also put them in warm water when they have colic? Or massage them?"

They began trading common knowledge on child rearing, when Drogo collapsed next to him, groaning. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Depends on whether or not you've broken laws, or done something truely horrific."

That got a laugh out of the hobbit. "Prim and I, we're engaged. I asked her a few nights ago."

Weren't they a little young for that?

"We're waiting to get married, making sure we're ready but," Drogo whispered, his eyes on the sleeping child. "Prim's a miracle worker when it comes to kids, and I'm...Even with all of the cousins I've had, I've always been terrible at taking care of them. Prim and I talk about whether or not we have kids, and Prim says she's fine either way, but I know she's not. What if I can't take care of our child? What if they hate me? What if I get them hurt?"

Thorin felt a strange urge to bump his forehead against Drogo's.

_**Balin and Dwalin's heads thudded together as they greeted one another, just as Thorin's did Frerin's and Vili's. He used to do it with Dis, but with the baby on the way, they couldn't really chance anything. The gesture of affection was something others may not understand, but it was a recognition of family. It was their endearment to greet, calm, and communicate to one another that everything-** _

"-is going to be all right," Thorin said, placing Halfred in Drogo's hands, showing him exactly how to hold Halfred. After a few moments, Halfred's expression became much more peaceful. "It takes more than one or two to raise a child, and from I've learned, there's a lot of people here who can help you."

Daisy began crying again, and Thorin picked her up, showing Drogo the tactic worked with a most kids. Drogo grinned brightly, "You must've had kids."

"My nephews," Thorin said. "They share much with Dodi and Dido, but acted more like Daisy when they were infants."

"...We're doomed."

* * *

 

 

 

_**"We're rebuilding," Dwalin answered stiffly. "The blasted wyrm got into the marketplace to scavenge for food. And you don't want yo know where he left his droppings."** _

_**Ori wheezed something in disgust, but  Thorin couldn't make it out. "Fili's doing a good job, and it's easier with Kili and Dis at his side to support him. Thranduil's always been an annoying, self righteous bastard, so nothing Fili can't handle."** _

_**Dwalin nodded, "Bard makes things a lot easier with that one."** _

_**"There's also been a couple of assassination attempts, but Nori stopped the first one, and Balin and Bombur keep a better watch on his meals. A few politicians, well, didn't exactly agree with your choice, but those who know what really happened, did."** _

_**"He's a good leader, Thorin," Ori said. "You taught him well."** _

_**"But it wouldn't hurt for ya to write every now and again." Dwalin took out slightly mangled letters, handing them to Thorin. All had labels from his family, including those from the Journey.** _

Ori and Dwalin were leaving in the morning, and Thorin couldn't stop the ache inside. Yes, the hobbits had been more than generous towards him, but seeing other dwarrow, another of his kind? It felt right. Picking up a pen and stack of papers, Thorin read the letters.

_Dear Uncle Thorin,_

_You have always been a great leader, and an even better uncle. I'm doing the best I can, but I feel lost without your guidance. I'm trying to follow the choices you might've made, but I don't carry the weight that you do. I'm not brave like you._

_I miss you._

_Sincerely, Fili, Son of Vili, Son of Dis, King Under the Mountain_

Thorin smiled. It was strange, seeing Fili, little Fili, carrying that title.

_Dear Fili,_

_You need not be like me, or anyone else. In fact, how I behaved at the Battle was a reflection of my fore bearers, who had flaws and cared deeply, but not always for the people who deserved it. But you, Fili, you stayed with your brother in Laketown. You chose to stay even longer to help the people of Laketown. You see things where I don't._

_You have never needed to be me._ _You need to be you. You are not a king, or a ruler, but a voice that the people need just as much as you are your own._

_Take rest when needed, take care as heeded, and love and cherish as much as you can._

_Never regret being yourself._

_Sincerely, your fool of an uncle._

_PS Do as your mother says. I did and that's how I survived through most of my life. Don't forget that when we were separated from her is when we got into the most trouble._

Another envelope was opened.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Fili, contrary to what he may describe, is becoming a raccoon from how little sleep he gets. That, and he got punched by a drunkard while doing business in Laketown. It's really shiny. Please tell him to take care of himself. He rarely listens to anyone except for you, mother, and Balin._

_Anyways, Tauriel and the rest of her guard helped open communication with Thranduil, and neither side is exactly pleased with our choice of partners, namely Legolas, but Thranduil is oddly accepting, as is Mother. As they have accepted, some others are trying to as well. They did so more after Mother yanked Uncle Dain's ear. The elves are terrified, just as they should be._

_We had an archery contest with the elves. Legolas cheated._

_I'm going to prank him. Wish me luck!_

_Also, write more, and tell us what it's like being a hobbit._

_Sincerely, Kili, Son of Vili, Son of Dis, Prince Under the Mountain_

_PS Why do we have to be so stuffy?_

Right, Kili and Fili were raised both in the Blue Mountains and on various road trips. Politics wasn't exactly something they worked on often. Kili didn't get much out of it in any case, being uninterested since he wasn't to be a king.

_Dear Kili,_

_I have informed Fili to listen to your mother. If he has failed to do so, you have my permission to knock some sense into him, literally. A king is supposed to listen to his people, not be an idiot._

_I am glad you and Tauriel are doing well. While we have not formally met, I know she is kind, brave, and holds intellect beyond measure. I may hold my own gripes with elves, but she is a worthy ally, and should she permit it, perhaps a worthy princess of the House of Durin._

_Should she choose that, I give you my blessing._

_As for Legolas and Thranduil, I wish I had not allowed my anger to cloud my judgement for all these years. Legolas is not his father, and Thranduil sought to protect his people. I do not believe he traveled to Erebor in vain, but instead saw the dangers that would cause him to lose more of his people than he would chance. Perhaps I am wrong with my wishful thoughts, but regardless, I should not have acted in the way I did._

_Kili, still beat Legolas in archery. The Durin name is at stake. Also, have Bard join in. It would be a boon to all to see a Prince of Erebor, a Prince of Greenwood, and the Lord of of  Dale, the Dragonslayer, compete in a manner to bring our people together. There has been far too much bloodshed, and we should celebrate renewal than that which was lost._

_Whether or not you prank Legolas, you have my full support._

_A hobbit might be offended and ask you, 'What is it like to be a dwarf?'  To my knowledge, they have only ever been hobbits, and they rarely venture outside their homes. For them to explain their paradigm would be more than difficult._

_Acclimating here has been odd to say the least. I'm living in Bag End, and learned that Belle Baggins claimed me as her kin. I helped them during a storm, aided a female giving birth to triplets, and I'm learning why they have been so nice to me. The kindness of hobbits knows no bounds. I often wonder how I could ever repay them._

_Sincerely, Thorin_

He hesitated, then added,  _Baggins nee Oakenshield_

_PS It's politics, what do you expect?_

Thorin Baggins, he couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it. He continued to write letters throughout the night, every once in a while peering upward at the stars Hamfast gave him. Who knew such small gestures could make life so much brighter?

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Acclimating here has been odd to say the least. I'm living in Bag End, and learned that Belle Baggins claimed me as her kin. I helped them during a storm, aided a female giving birth to triplets, and I'm learning why they have been so nice to me. The kindness of hobbits knows no bounds. I often wonder how I could ever repay them.**

**Sincerely, Thorin**

**_He hesitated, then added,_  Baggins nee Oakenshield**

**PS It's politics, what do you expect?**

_**Thorin Baggins, he couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it. He continued to write letters throughout the night, every once in a while peering upward at the stars Hamfast gave him. Who knew such small gestures could make life so much brighter?** _

__

* * *

 

"Uncie!"

Thorin beamed as he and Hamfast spoke of how to teach the triplets on how to walk. There were many stumbles, a couple of faceplants, and more than a few shedded tears, but in some ways, Thorin felt like he was growing with them. Catching Daisy, he laughed, "That was beautiful, mizimith."

"That means 'young jewel', right?" Hamfast asked.

The former King Under the Mountain shrugged, "Close enough. 'Jewel that is young', is more accurate."

It had been nearly a year since Ori and Dwalin left, but Thorin continued to receive letters, hearing of Ori's and Dwalin's courtship, of Kili and Tauriel's exploits, Fili and Dis ruling...Despite the circumstances of how it all came to be, Thorin was oddly, content. Daisy cheered in his arms, reaching for his beard and tugging on the short hairs there.

"Uncie!"

It had been years since he'd heard someone call him that. It was refreshing. But also a bit startling how quickly hobbits grew. They were nowhere near speaking sentences, or even learning to use the loo properly, but it felt like just yesterday, he held these three as newborns in his arms. There was a knock at the door, where Amaranth and Hamson waved, the latter charging into the room and picking up one of his siblings, making up noises to substitute for words, adding a silly face every once in a while. Amaranth winced, but her smile stayed the same.

She always looked a little pained around young ones, Thorin noticed. Had she lost a little one, once?

It was not his place to ask. "How are you, Master Baggins?"

Hamfast leaned over, "I still think we should call him Bagginshield. Much mightier for dwarrow, but also just enough hobbitish thrown in."

Sighing, Thorin pinched the bridge of his very much arched nose. "That's not how surnames work."

"You like it, admit it."

"...Maybe a little."

Amaranth breathed in sharply, the two men realizing Daisy was halfway between Thorin, and Hamfast. Her steps were wobbly, but her determination matched that of a dwarf. Hamfast held out his arms, and cheered with her when she made it to her father's embrace. Thorin and Hamson and Bell and even Amaranth joined in, the other triplets confused, but made their own noises of excitement.

"Da! Uncie! Yay!"

"Yay indeed," Hamfast murmured, rubbing his nose against hers, causing the little one to giggle.

Thorin allowed the parents to have the moment with their child, happy for them as he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Amaranth quietly joined him, the two having practiced the art of assigning chores to each other without needing to speak out loud. He cleaned dishes, he dried them. She folded towels and cleaning clothes, and he got the stains on the counters and floors. One of them needed to take the kids to bed? They'd each pick one up and tuck them in. It was an odd ritual they'd do.

Sometimes she'd look worried when they did it, and other times he would be the worried one. Each had their secrets, and he did not feel it in his place to judge her.

"...Primula and Drogo just announced their wedding date," Amaranth murmured. "Poor Drogo almost got stabbed by your nicely crafted pitchforks. It's good advertisement if the Brandybucks use them."

"I doubt it's good publicity if they're being used as weapons."

She chuckled, holding up a paper slip. "More orders for you by the way."

Taking it, he rolled his eyes, "Another sixty hair clasps."

"Should I help you get more material? Call Jimli?"

This was almost domestic, but, he felt nothing towards Amaranth. Nothing at all. However, he did feel as though he could trust her. They had come to develop an odd kind of friendship after all. "I'll handle it. I need to stop off by the Prancing Pony anyways. I promised Master Maggot I'd get him ale there. He may live on the outskirts, but he's been busy as of late with the harvest."

Amaranth gave him an odd look. "You're doing well, here."

There was not a day that went by that he thought of Belle Baggins, of what he'd done. But, he wanted to continue doing what she'd always wanted, what she'd wanted him to do. It was getting a little easier to live with the guilt and pain, and through the reminders of her, but none of what he did could ever erase what she truly meant to him, to everyone.

"And Thorin? The wedding? It's happening next week."

He had foolishly been sipping a drink, and nearly choked on it. "WHAT?! Why in Arda would they have it so soon?" Amaranth smirked, and Thorin realized, "Oh, Mahal no..."

"As you say, hobbits breed like rabbits."

That explained the pitchfork a great deal now.

* * *

 

 

In the Baggins' garden was an archway of flowers, with ribbons and streamers. All were wearing their very best vests and dresses. The benches were aligned with the trees, and Thorin? He had flowers strewn through his mane, courtesy of Daisy and the rest of the young ones. The little ones themselves were adorable dressed in their formal wear, and at Hamfast's insistence...Thorin went shoeless, trying not to cringe with every step at the vulnerable of it all.

Farmer Maggot smirked, "Thanks for fetching the ale, Master Bagginshield. They love it."

Thorin blinked, "I thought I was getting it for you."

"Aye, and now we both get to enjoy it here. So, what do you think you'll be getting?"

Oh, right, hobbits gave gifts at large events and holidays, not received. Thorin shrugged, "Probably a rock. I mean no ill words to Primula or Drogo, but most tend to think of dwarrow, and decide either rocks or shiny things are best if anything is given at all."

"You don't like shiny things?"

_**The shine of the dragon's scales reflected the fires burning and stone falling as Erebor fell...** _

_**Belle ran around a mountain of gold, grunting as coins and jewels struck her, the dragon close at her heels...** _

_**But what of gold? What of the jewels and treasures to be found here. What worth did a seed have compared to any of that?  Thorin's head and chest began to feel heavy once more. His vision was also growing worse, likely from what Smaug left down there. "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire-"** _

_**The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it...** _

_**Belle's eyes were pale as her skin, the life in them gone forever-** _

"No, I don't like shiny things," Thorin said as politely as he could. "I, have some poor memories of shiny things."

So much for a bliss filled day.

"Thorin!"

Primula practically pounced on Thorin, and he made sure not to hurt her, even on accident as he gently lifted her, grinning. "You little  _nathith,_ what are you doing getting married so soon? You're going to make me sprout more grey hairs than I already have."

"And you'll look all the more majestic for it," she teased, giggling happily.

Happy, she was truly happy, radiating it. She was even tearing up. "I'm so glad you could make it, Thorin!"

Bubbly and hopping up and down on her feet, she took out a small box. "I know I'm not supposed to do this yet, but I wanted you to have it before others know."

What? Clearing his throat, he took out his own box from his hobbit-like coat pocket. "This is for you and Drogo. I know that this isn't traditional for hobbits, but I sincerely wish you both the best."

Taking it in hand, her eyes began tearing up. "Thank you."

He nodded, hearing the music begin to play. "Well,  _kurdith_ _,_ what are you waiting for?"

She ran then, flowers in hand underneath the arch, her dark hair making the flowers glow all the brighter. Glow, not shine. Sitting down, he let his mind drown in these little moments, cheering with everyone else when the two kissed, lifting Daisy and Hamson onto his shoulders, as Hamfast did for the other two. And if he got to dance with the bride, who was he to complain for the honor?

It was a bit hilarious when Drogo asked for a dance as well, only for the young man to do some poor attempt at a dwarven stomping dance. Well, Thorin of course had to show him how to do it right, which got many more to join in. He was not one for giving speeches, but when others insisted, he looked at the newly wed couple, trying to find the words.

"When I first met you two, looking back, I'm fairly sure you were snogging in a tree," Thorin jested, getting both to blush. "And then, you stole my handkerchief, and changed my life." Smiling, he said, "You were the two of first who let me in, showed me kindness I did not deserve, and to my astonishment, accepted me into your family. Drogo, ironically, taught me manners and reminded me that raising children is difficult, but worth it. Primula taught me how to laugh, how to finally navigate this place, and some new vocabulary."

His words turned less humorous, and more hopeful. "You two gave me a future, and hope, and I wish that your lives are always filled with love and joy as when I had first seen you. I wish you every happiness you've granted me. I wish, for you two a life full of light, and for you to have as many moments that make your lives all the more worth living for. And I wish you luck, on whichever path you may travel. I will be there, when you need me."

Personally, Thorin thought his words on the spot was fairly sloppy, but everyone else seemed to appreciate it. Perhaps it was the ale and food getting to them. In any case, Thorin couldn't stop smiling at the sight of their happiness. Retreating to the back corner of one of the tents, he gathered the strength to open the package Primula gave to him. Inside, was a handkerchief. It held both the Baggins' emblem, and the Brandybuck one. And most of all, it held  _his_ family's marking.

They were giving him his own handkerchief. They were accepting him into the Shire. They were telling him that he was their family.

Sniffling, Thorin wiped away his tears, and folded the handkerchief into the pocket that would show it off.

And later, he learned how happy they were that he gave them marriage beads, ones to go into their braids.

He had let them into his family too.

* * *

 

 

At night, he regrettably couldn't help but wonder of what could have been.

If he and Belle had married, would they have wed in the Shire? Erebor? Both? Not looking into her mother's glory box was getting harder, but he would not trespass. But, for a moment, he let himself imagine her wearing white and flowers. Of dark hues of blue and gems into a crown made to look like flowers.  Of a blend of both, showing acceptance of both worlds. Mahal, he'd be more than happy to have the honor to wear a flower crown again. It felt far less heavier than a true crown, and it was wonderful when someone who cared made it with you in mind.

...He'd have made a thousand flower crowns if she wanted him to, and he'd practice as often as he could to make sure they matched her beauty. She would look beautiful wearing a flower cro-

_**There she lay with a flower crown atop her temple. Her skin was still pale, curls wrapping around it just to give it some pallor. Her eyes were closed, but in Thorin's mind, he could still see when the light had faded. He could still see the blood no one else could. He could see the wounds he had given her. They tried to cover them, and maybe they had, but he knew all of those scars well. He gave them to her.** _

_**He couldn't blame anyone else when they gave him looks of hatred. What happiness did he deserve? He had no place among them. He never should. He was the reason-** _

No, Belle had wanted him to live. He would not allow his guilt, the pain, to destroy that wish. He would not destroy what was left of her. He would never hurt her again, not as long as he could help it.

* * *

 

Sitting down, he held his head in his hands for a moment, only to draw out the handkerchief.

"...They named me family, Belle, almost like you did," he murmured, letting the cloth hold his tears. It could not capture his bittersweet smile though. "Daisy's getting better at walking. Farmer Maggot let me meet some new pups of his...I wonder if you would've liked them. Amaranth said you likely wouldn't, because they reminded you of wargs. I'm sorry if I played some part in that somehow."

The second cup of tea remained above the fireplace, by her portrait. He knew she couldn't drink it, or even hold it, but, playing pretend helped sometimes.

"Primula and Drogo are discussing baby names. If it's a girl, they're going to name her after you. They say they want to come up with a semi-dwarvish sounding name if it's a boy. It sounds like a terrible idea, considering how different our language sounds. But then again, people like the title of Bagginshield, so perhaps it wouldn't be too bad?"

Smiling sadly, he huffed out a small, tired laugh. "Kili's going to propose to Tauriel, which is sure to start an uproar...He wants me to be there for the wedding if she accepts. I'm unsure I should go, seeing my history with the elves, and, I'm not sure if I have the strength to face anyone. I'm not sure if I'll ever have the strength, to face you."

If he did, he'd get on his knees. He'd tell her he was sorry. He'd...

She'd be in the funeral clothing, and the flowers that Gandalf said she should be buried in. The soil by a tree so that she'd be closer to home, since her body would not be able to make the journey to the Shire.

"I wonder if elves and dwarrow could have children. Maybe we could, but our people have fought for so long, it's hard to imagine any possibilities. Actually, I'd think hobbits themselves looked very much half elven and half dwarven now that I think about it, and I'm unsure how to feel."

He heard her laugh in his mind. But, she wasn't really there.

"Fili is setting up trade routes with Rohan. Bard is helping, Dale prospering in his rule. Bain hates politics, and would rather sneak tarts...I wholeheatedly agree with him."

Pausing, he thought of what else there was. "Legolas is making fast friends with Gloin's boy, and Gloin is infuriated that Gimli is befriending a 'treehugger', but it's the most lively either have been in a long time.  Dis writes me a letter every day, as do Ori and Dwalin. Balin writes with Ori sometimes, since they're supposed to be traveling to Moria.

"They found out another entrance than the one where I fought that dreaded excuse of an orc. Apparently dwarrow may have been friends with elves at some point. There's a mystical gate, and one is supposed to say 'friend', then enter. The word friend? It was elven."

Chuckling, he said, "How much easier, and kinder, it might have been, had the secret doors into Erebor were built in a similar way? Dis is already speaking with some of the elves about doing just that. And, I'm becoming at least part Hobbit."

Looking at her portrait, and collecting the now cold tea, he said, "How strange that time ebbs and flows so easily. It seems so slow when you're alone, and even longer if there's little to no happiness to be found. Now? it's all going by too fast, and I'm not sure I can keep up."

Thorin draped the handkerchief on the frame, snorting at the childish thought of how the cloth could keep her warm.

"Goodnight, Mistress Baggins. Have pleasant dreams."

 

 

 


	14. NOT A CHAPTER...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shorts to help with writing block.

Thorin had heard a creak, and recalling Kili and Fili's pranks, he smirked, swiftly moving aside as flour and molasses began to pour from the ceiling.

Dido and Dodi gaped from around a corner, and the former King Under the Mountain gave them a mock salute. "Nice try."

He got covered in feathers instead. As the twins laughed, Thorin didn't wipe away his smirk, gripping the molasses and flour containers, though depleted they were, and covered the youths in the sticky mixture instead. Then, he paled when they grinned back, holding out their arms.

"C'mon Thorin, give us a hug!"

"...Nope!"

In that moment, Thorin wished he was fast as Bombur.

* * *

 

Amaranth was tired, collecting her mind before seeing Thorin. She had to be polite, had to be nice. This was her cousin's One, after all, and that much was obvious. Although the circumstances were...Complicated, he was still family.

At least, he seemed to have a good heart. He hadn't killed Belle intentionally, and grieved her greatly. Seeing his scars also eased some of the conflict in her heart, softening the ache of her loss. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could envision the stupid dwarf having made her cousin happy. Maybe, they could've had some semblance of a happy ending, once upon a time.

Children were screaming inside the smithy, and her heart raced, disturbingly more so when Thorin yelled out something in pain. At first, she'd feared Thorin had done something, much to her guilty mind. But then, it occurred to her some youths might have been sneaking in and playing around. Then, when Thorin made a sound, she feared something, some unknown assailant, was harming him.

"Thorin!" she called out in panic, slamming the doors open and having taken out a knife from her picnic basket.

There, Thorin was being pounced on by fauntlings, all who had miniature, wooden swords. He had one of said swords between his armpit and ribs, the child on top of him and making a victorious screech. He reached out to Amaranth with a wink and small smile, pretending to groan, "Help me, majestic knight!"

"...No."

Yep, this was definitely her goofy cousin's One.

* * *

 

"That is not how you drink tea, Thorin Bagginshield!"

Thorin felt a vein twitch in his forehead, and he slowly exhaled, praying to Mahal to give him strength. "Then, what would you recommend, Mistress Sackville-Baggins?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her nose wrinkling as she demonstrated the proper way to hold a teacup. "Sticking out your pinky actually means you are placing yourself above others, and denoting everyone else's value as individuals. It is the equivalent to the spoiled eating tea treats with three fingers instead of five."

"That sounds...Fascinating?"

More like overly stuffy. What was the point of all this? Wait, he had thought she'd wanted a higher position in society, craved it greatly. Why wouldn't she say for him  _to_ do what she was telling him not to? Especially since she was fully aware of his former status?

Lobelia sighed, "What does your culture do for propriety, Master Bagginshield? Just an example?"

He would never get used to that surname, in the slightest. "Aye, we shake hands."

She blinked, "So do hobbits?"

He smirked, "In different ways though. For all races, the original intent of shaking hands is meant to show you don't have weaponry."

The poor hobbit choked on her tea.

He continued, "Rulers also use it to affirm contracts or important political matters. There is a language to that as well. How hard your grip is or how rigorously you shake has its own silent language."

She stared, struggling to find her voice before going, "Huh."

Turned out hobbits weren't the only ones with intricate meanings behind supposedly normal interactions.

Twas a matter of the mind, after all.

* * *

 

"Up, up!"

Thorin chuckled as he lifted three tiny hobbits onto his shoulders, all small enough that he could. They were starting to grow up fast. He feared Hamfast might ask for him to make a chasity belt for Daisy soon. Thorin thought a sword would be far more useful, for both father and daughter, but hobbits were not ones for war or battle of any kind. He'd have to be satisfied by giving them very nice and sharp farming equipment and silverware. Very,  _very_ pointy (stabby), silverware.

But for now, he was going to try to help his friend raise them right.  _ **"**_ Adad, what's Erebor like?"

His heart froze for a moment, and he saw in the children two other imps he helped grow up. Kili and Fili had to grow up on the road, in mines, and harsher parts of life. But, Thorin did his best to give them a childhood they so sorely needed.

It reminded him of just how soon Fili came to sit on the throne, and how Kili was about to wed. In shorter time, all three of these younglings would be adults, and have their own weddings and children, and he may have fewer grey hairs than Hamfast's as the latter watched his grandchildren, perhaps great grandchildren, grow up. It was a bitterweet thought, and for a moment, he wished hobbits didn't age as Men did.

"Uncie?"

Breaking out of his reverie, he thought of his own youth in Erebor. He thought of Dis, who grew up and had his beloved nephews. He thought of Frerin, who never got the chance to grow. And in the three children, he saw himself, and his siblings as well. How fast time passed all of them.

So, he thought of kinder memories in Erebor, and told them stories of a far away kingdom, with three mischievous siblings who loved each other very much. He told them of two mischievous siblings who loved messing with their uncle. He told them, of a hobbit who traveled with a foolish king, and who dreamed of the kingdom. He told them of the king, who gave up everything in grief and guilt, only to find peace in a strange land full of comfort.

Thorin didn't mind it when they fell asleep, allowing himself to hold the fauntlings, because one day, they wouldn't be so small anymore.

* * *

 

"Do you hate him?"

Tauriel watched Kili, trying to decipher one of his few neutral expressions. He was rarely able to do it, usually wearing his emotions well, but the few times he could, he hid his emotions well. After a moment, the Prince of Erebor shook his head. "No, I don't hate my uncle. I just, don't know what to think or say."

She interweaved her fingers with his, pressing their foreheads together. Some may view Kili as the silly younger one, or even something akin to a puppy, but those who knew him? They knew he was a lot more than that. He was one of the most, if not the most, empathetic members of the group who traveled to Erebor. Naive, and mischievous perhaps, but his heart held no bounds. Them being together was part of that.

He closed his eyes, returning the gesture. "Kili, please speak to me?"

They both knew he had the choice to refuse her, and she wouldn't be angry or hurt. She just wished to comfort him, if only a little. "...He said he would bless our union. He's always hated elves."

She waited, knowing he took his time to pick words when it mattered most. Then, there were times that didn't need waiting at all, but they weren't usually about himself. Words flowed easily for him when he protected others, when he spoke to her with love and awe, and when he followed what he believed in. When it came to things he questioned, often about himself, he took his time, and his words became far wiser than most ever perceived him capable of.

"Thorin, I remember him when he tried to raise my brother and me. He made us toys, stayed out at night doing scrap jobs to get money, grieved with us when father died and...The stories he told us about Erebor. Mahal, Thorin said he wanted to give us a real home. He wanted to give us Erebor."

"But?" she offered, seeing his expression become all the more vulnerable.

"He left me in Laketown when I was wounded, and Fili stayed with me. I understood why he did it later, but it doesn't change how it hurt. He'd always been there, and when I needed him, when everyone needed him, he chose a giant rock."

Whether Kili meant the mountain or the Arkenstone, Tauriel knew better than to question.

"He left me and my brother for that, and then, he left everything behind when she....Died."

Kili still had trouble talking about what happened. Tauriel had been there when they found the small hobbits' body in Thorin's arms, and the heartbreak in all. Kili though, he had fallen to his knees, and he had screamed. Belle had told him how to show Tauriel he loved her. She had been by his side throughout the journey. He had thought of her as a sister.

"I want to hate Belle for what she did. I want to hate Thorin for what he did and didn't do," Kili whispered harshly. "But, he was a father to me, and the last time I truly saw her, she had fought to save me, and then, she was on the ice. She gave up everything, for us. And Fili? He blames himself for not stopping all of this, of not being able to save her, keep her from running to Thorin. Now, he's king and, we're all separating. Am I selfish, for not wanting us to give up those things, those people? Is there something wrong with me, because everyone leaves, one way or another. Am I childish, for wanting them to stay?"

Their eyes lingered on one another, and Tauriel kiss his forehead. "For many elves, life merely drifts on, and in one second we know one mortal, and if we're lucky, we meet their grandchildren, or other generations after that. So, we see people leave all of the time. We lost everyone. But, that's also why we must value life all the more. It's why I'm here with you now, and I don't intend to leave you, beloved. Not if I can help it."

She paused, "And if longing for others, those we love, those we are no longer with, is childish, the the most ancient of us must be very childish indeed."

They brushed noses before kissing.

"Thank you, mir."

His Sindarin was still rough, but the part that mattered still warmed her heart.

The two of them were no Beren and Luthien, but that didn't make Tauriel's and Kili's story any less tender.

* * *

 

Fili ignored the politicians telling him to pick a bride.

The primary reason they didn't want for him to remain single, or even be with a male, was because they were fearful of the union between Tauriel and Kili. In fact, most parties were. Oddly, Thranduil found it hilarious that the next potential heir could be half elven and half dwarf. Legolas hadn't been too thrilled at the idea, but even he couldn't hide a small smirk. Bard had asked Tauriel some questions, which ended with her shooting arrows right through his. He didn't ask anything again.

Well, if Tauriel and Kili didn't have kids, Fili was fairly sure Thain wouldn't mind taking over. Of course, should something happen to Fili and is brother had a child with an elf, there wasn't easily much argument that could be made without disdain from a large number of dwarves who called for dwarrow and elves to be allies again. The elves uniting with dwarrow in the recent battle, along with the 'forbidden love' between Kili and his possible bride was very enthralling for romance lovers. Elves were, either tragically or miraculously, starting to become appealing to younger generations of dwarrow. Fili doubted that the elves were pleased with the idea.

Although, Legolas may or may not be developing a crush on one of the royal cousins. The fathers of both were appalled at the idea, but Gloin and Thranduil also loved their sons dearly, even if their tastes were 'extremely questionable'. Who knew? Maybe the dwarf and elven unions would help make them all better allies. It certainly worked for humans and elves.

 

...How would a dwarf/elf work anyway? Dwelf? Elrrow? Nah, Dwelf sounds better. Which lifespan would they have? How tall would they be? What about facial hair? Pointed ears?

Belle's face appeared in his mind, and despite the grief plaguing him, it seemed clearer and clearer that should Kili and Tauriel have a child, the little one may be similar to a hobbit.

Maybe, having a dwelf on the throne wouldn't be so bad, if they were anything like hobbits.

The world might become a better place that way.

* * *

 

Amaranth thought deeply as she monitored Thorin showing the Brandybuck children how to use their wooden swords, her memories flashing to a darker time filled with swords and the screams of children. Those screams had been of terror, and these of joy.

There were so many what should have beens, and what may be in this world, but it was in little moments like this, ones that many may remember more than anything history may try to define. It was things like this, that children remembered well into adulthood. Moments like these, where hope was to be found.

Smiling she shrugged, taking up one of the wooden swords, and playfully challenging Thorin to a spar.

In another life, she had no doubt they may have been enemies, or close to it. They had vastly different opinions and demeanor. She had reasons to hate him, and he might have her once upon a time. But, now? Neither were their pasts, both trying to move on. He was no longer King Under the Mountain, and she? She was no longer someone to forget so easily, or to be abandoned.

Seeing Thorin's smile, she remembered a little boy with golden hair instead of black, and it spurred her on, the two ending up laughing.

There was a lot to miss out in any life.

She didn't want this to be part of it.

* * *

_**Belle Baggins was a hobbit who had known a lot more than most thought of. She had lost her parents in the Fell Winter. She had been tricked numerous times by people she thought she should trust, one of whom included the wizard she admired. She had been cast out repeatedly for either being too proper or too wild. She was unlovable, unteachable, unworthy...** _

_**Then, she met some of the strangest people in her life, and they were her home. As a child, she had to lose much, and then fight for her life again. These people? They'd been fighting for far harder and longer than she ever did. How could she live with herself if they couldn't? If they never got the chance?** _

_**Children grew up, learning to live lives that were far too short. Time moved too slowly for them, but adults? Time always moved too quickly.** _

_**Time had moved fast for most of her life, and meeting the dwarrow? It was just right, until her time came, and it nearly passed her by.** _

_**So, if anyone in any kind of afterlife wanted to know why she wanted Thorin to live? It wasn't just because she loved him. It was because he'd had to live life far too quickly. It was because they all needed peace.** _

_**She hoped, that they all found something to live for, and more importantly? Something to make life worth living.** _

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"No, the dwarrow do not lay eggs made of rock and wait for children to hatch," Thorin said. He raised a brow then, deadpanning, "We carve our children from stone. My nephews were made from gold and silver respectively."

Lobelia narrowed her eyes, skeptical. "I am glad you find fixing the books here in the Shire to be so entertaining."

The Mathom House was truly a marvel. Objects of old resided there, including old farming equipment that lost relevance, what may have been expensive clothing with no practical use, and the most shocking thing of all, there were weapons. Thorin tried not to inspect them, seeing as it might be considered impolite or "improper" with his current company.

He and Lobelia weren't friends, but nor were they enemies. In some ways, their growing bond reminded the dwarf of his relation to Amaranth or Belle's grandparents. It was odd, not being able to define such things, but, comforting as well. Perhaps, not all bonds needed to be defined or explained. Hamfast had told Thorin of the animosity between Belle and Lobelia, the two being social enemies, but somehow still friends, and family. Amaranth clearly wasn't fond of Thorin, or at least not trying to be, but she put aside her feelings to do what she believed was right. She and so many others had been kind to him. These bonds that should've been complicated but weren't? They seemed be an aspect of the lives here. 

"You are aware that dwarrow are very secretive, right?"

In front of them ran very naked fauntlings, giggling and laughing, as they were covered in bubbles, with a few adults chasing after them. "Du bekar!"

Normally, Lobelia would be extremely scandalized, but instead, she laughed, "Yes, very secretive indeed."

What were they doing in a Mathom House running in the nude? Children are just, why?

He flushed, "Oh come on, anyone who's met a dwarf knows that! Have you any idea how often our youths curse and get into bar fights!"

"Is this 'du bekar' curse words?" Lobelia looked ready to get Belle's nice silverware and instead of steal it, stab him with it. Well, if he had to be stabbed, Thorin had to admit that was extremely fine silverware. "What have you taught them, Thorin Bagginshield?"

He held up his hands as a light, white flag. He did the same thing often with his little sister, especially when Dis somehow managed to get hold of a weapon of some kind. Then, he'd run for his pathetic life. "It's the equivalent of 'to arms', but as some know, not all languages directly translate. Not exactly a strong battle cry. For ourselves, we use 'khazad ai menu', which means 'the dwarves are upon you.' If you wanted a hobbit version in our language, it would be 'baram ai menu,' 'the hobbits are upon you."

That, didn't sound menacing at all. It some ways, it sounded adorable. 

Appeased, she relaxed, but remained thoughtful. "It reminds me of the Thains Heirs' call, 'Beware the Tooks'."

Took? As in Belle's maternal family? Seeing his confusion, her own eyes widened, "How do you not know what the Thain is?"

_**"Please, we hobbits aren't usually ones for titles," Hamfast chuckled, carefully preparing silverware. "Well, maybe the Thain and his heirs are a bit of an exception, but even then we tend to forget about such matters."** _

_**"Thain?"** _

_**Hamfast hummed as he laid out their meal. "Ah, from Belle's books, I guess the equivalent would be a may be a general or even protector of the Shire. Some compared them to royalty. The current Thain is Gerontius Took."** _

_**Thorin swallowed. "Took, that was Belle's mother's maiden name."** _

_**"Yep, Gerontius is Belle's grandfather, through her mother's side."** _

Irritatingly, 'Thain' sounded close to 'Thrain'. "No."

"You've lived here for a little over a year, and you've never heard of the 'Thain'?"

He wasn't quite able to meet her eyes. "For a long time, I had little desire to interacted with your people, and I wasn't sure how to ask about your people when I was finally prepared to do so."

She stayed silent, processing his words. Slowly, she uttered, "In that case as is my choice to teach you hobbit traditions and society, then you should be aware of governmental positions here in the Shire, and Hobbiton in general."

Thorin hadn't meant to guilt trip her if he had. He just didn't want to feel so foolish anymore. "At least you fit in with the Tooks in some aspects."

"What?"

"You're a fool, and Tooks have been known for centuries as 'Fools of Tooks', whenever they do something utterly ridiculous," Lobelia said with a kind smile. He understood then he had spoken out loud. "Fools, are not terrible people to have in the world. As I'm sure you're aware, many think hobbits in general to be fools outside of Hobbiton...I've heard my own share of whispers from traveling to Bree. Jimli, may have taken offense on our behalves. We are not ones for violence, but I'll admit, I bought him a drink."

Gaping for a moment, Thorin smirked, "How scandalous."

"Oh be quiet, you," she said, sighing. "And don't tell my husband, Otho would throw a fit."

He nodded, waiting for explanations. Considering what to say, she uttered with caution, "Bear in mind that our people have no royalty, but some would consider some clans in Hobbiton to be the equivalent to rulers. As I'm sure you're aware, two of those leaders were Belle's grandparents."

Thorin swallowed, "I'm aware."

She was not a princess, he knew that now, but though the fact was irrelevant in her position, the one he shouldn't care about, he still felt blessed that he didn't accidentally start a war. And even if the hobbits hadn't urged one (would they even be capable of fighting?), he thought they wish for his death.

Thorin blearily noticed when three elder hobbits entered the building, heading to a semi-large room just past the library he and Lobelia were in. With them, were various hobbits, most with physical features that showed their relations to one another. One group had extremely dark hair with varying colors of  blue eyes. Another had golden or dark gold or even reddish gold hair, their eyes the color of amber. The other group, all wore clothing that were pressed, clean, and had dark eyes with small, pointed noses.

Dido and Dodi waved at him as they stood between those with dark hair, and the ones with the amber eyes, as did Amaranth. Although, their looks blended much better with those who had unusually bright eyes. Another one of the males there turned to the twins, speaking something Thorin couldn't hear. Dodi gestured to Thorin, and the hobbit...He had bright eyes, but with a reddish tinge to them. Yet, there was something, near innocent about him as he waved as well.

Primula and Drogo stood between two groups, and he recognized that some were notably Tooks or Baggins.

Lobelia was talking to someone and returned to Thorin, regaining his attention. "Odd, they normally meet on Wednesdays."

What was so important about Wednesdays to hobbits? "Who?"

"The three families who keep the Shire peaceful," Lobelia explained. "The Tooks, the Baggins, and the Brandybucks. The Brandybucks belong to Buckland more than the Shire, but in general all clans have some reign over the Shire as a whole. Each own pieces of land that take up large portions of it. We don't normally need to interfere with society here, as it practically runs itself..."

Lucky them.

"But in short, the Baggineses are mediators, following rules and abiding by laws. The Brandybucks are the ones who, are a balance between the Tooks and the Baggineses', and enact in roles that maintain our ways of peace, primarily aiding in the government and decisions of said laws, working as those who may write laws. And the Tooks, are those who both carry out laws, and guard them along with the people."

"Justice, legislative, and executive," Thorin provided.

"It's not so cut and dry, but essentially yes," Lobelia murmured. "There's also a Mayor who's supposed to be a leader, but realistically is just fancy title. If anything, it's the Tooks who act as ambassadors to the outside realm when needed, the Brandybucks who ensure the needs of the people, and the Baggineses who keep order."

So, there was no one true ruler. Instead, it was as if there were only courts and ambassadors rather than any monarch to be seen. She hesitated, "The branches often battle inside their own groups for positions, including creating new ones if need be. Lotho, my husband? He's suggested creating a title of Shirriff to better maintain order, for the Baggins' clan to take more of a hold in society by, having higher authority over what people should and should not do."

"You do not agree," Thorin said neutrally.

"...No, I don't," she admitted. "I know I am greedy, Master Bagginshield. I know I do not always have good reasons for it, but as I grow older, I begin to see that holding wealth and power have begun to become meaningless. Lotho's wanted Bag End for most of his life, but he's never actually answered me why that is."

"Sounds like most nobles I've known," Thorin uttered.

For some reason, Lobelia looked ashamed, "I want to support my husband, but sometimes, I don't understand him."

Maybe some things in the Shire needed to be defined after all.

"...Does he make you unhappy?" Thorin asked cautiously.

His relationship with Lobelia was strange, and it wasn't always clear was Lobelia was to Belle, but that didn't mean he wouldn't defend her. "No...Yes?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure if anyone can truly feel happy with another, but I do know that I feel content, safe, and I trust him with my life, and..."

Her hand was on her abdomen, and nothing needed to be said out loud about that. He decided to change the subject, sensing her discomfort. He wasn't always good at that sort of thing, but he was trying to be better. Both looked up when they heard the ting of metal, and saw Dido and Dodi wielding scales from from of the exhibits, old and new, their expressions startling serious. A Baggins member stepped forward, book in hand. The cover was red with golden scrawl in a language that he didn't recognize. Then, came the odd eyed one from earlier. He held a sword in his grasp with near expertise, brows furrowed.

The elders, including Belle's grandparents on both sides, began speaking in a foreign tongue. Lobelia leaned over, whispering, "Old hobbitish, language near dead to most. Essentially, they're swearing that their intents are true, and that the meeting may begin soon. Or, at least that's what I understand of it. These meetings, the important ones, are extremely rare. Something must've happened."

"Should we be watching?" Thorin murmured.

Somehow, it seemed sacred, and he was the intruder. "Hobbits of any clan will tell you if you are unwanted. Besides, I think you are to go in."

"What?"

Sure enough, both of Belle's grandparents were watching him, gesturing for him to enter. Lobelia took out her umbrella, primping herself before closing the book about dwarves and putting it back. "Good luck, Master Bagginshield."

"Miss Sackville-Baggins," Thorin tried to say, but ended up grunting.

She didn't appear to care one way or another, and merely waved him away as she picked up a book of her own, leaving him with the heads of two of the most important clans in the Shire. He was tempted to use words he swore he'd never teach the young ones. Bowing as politely as he could, he greeted his...Were they technically his in laws? It was confusing. Gerontius Took and Laura Baggins. The latter made him stand properly, adjusting his clothing so that they were more proper. Gerontius merrily patted his back wordlessly, leading the dwarf into the...This was a meeting?

In one corner of the room, there were the Baggineses, rolling their eyes and examining texts. Brandybucks were chatting, sitting between the Baggineses and the...Tooks. Why did all the Tooks have weaponry? Including Amaranth who-

_TWANG!!!_

 Gerontius laughed, keeping Thorin standing as the dwarf barely avoided an arrow to the head. "Don't worry lad, Amaranth never misses. She's got aim and eyes better than any elf. That, and she was aiming for the piece of fruit on your head."

"The what?"

Behind him, in the wall, was a tiny grape impaled with a dagger-like arrow. Thorin almost missed hearing Laura Baggins speak in his shock. "Truly terrible, all of you Tooks."

Dodi and Dido were hanging upside down from a ceiling, "Technically, we're Brandybucks."

"Yet, you are Thain's Heirs, and thus, can be considered Tooks," Laura scoffed, no real malice behind her words.

The twins, they were eating grapes. Thorin cracked his knuckles, "You little-"

"Amaranth never misses," the twins said in unison.

The swords were still attached at their sides, and Thorin couldn't help staring.

"Like them? Belle used to be interested in swords too." Flinching, he asked why. After all, most of the Shire, with the exception of what lay in the Mathom House and the occasional wooden sword, didn't appear to have weaponry of any kind. He wondered if some of them had ever even seen true weaponry such as what was on the twins. "Because her mother wielded one. Should be in Belladonna's glory box."

What?

"Too bad about the Fell Winter," another hobbit said, twirling daggers between his fingers in a way that reminded Thorin of Fili and Nori. "It changed all of us, including taking Belle's adventurous spirit." It was the one with the reddish gold gaze. Sliding the blades away into their holsters, he offered his hand. "And then you brought her back to life. Thank you, Thorin 'Bagginshield', was it?"

"...I was also the one who took her life," Thorin replied somberly.

The hobbit winced, "I loved my cousin, but rarely showed it. Most of us didn't know how. But, I do know that what she was doing, wasn't really living. Don't get me wrong, being introverted isn't a problem, but shutting out the world, locking yourself away completely, isn't healthy. She  _followed_ you Thorin Bagginshield, where she hid from us, and herself. Life is short, but you helped her treasure it once more."

Shaking, Thorin shook the outstretched hand. The hobbit smiled, "Aldagrim Took, at your service."

Thorin nodded, bowing his head. "Thorin...Bagginshield, at yours."

Aldagrim chuckled, "Not used to your fancy title?"

"No," Thorin said flatly. "But, I just might."

"Hear that lads?" Dodi called out to the groups.

"Thorin's a Baggins!" Dido snickered, both leading him to an area full of hobbits who were drinking tea.

Laura huffed, giving Thorin a knowing smile at his anxiety and worried expression. "On the contrary, Master Brandybuck, I think he'd fair better with the Tooks. He reminds me greatly of Belladonna, who claimed the name Baggins, but still held a Tookish heart. Both are Baggineses, but their true nature is very different. It does not mean they're value is any less."

He knew that some doubted her words, but apparently the leaders of the hobbits held great sway with those there. So, he was taken over to the Tooks, where there were weapons and toys everywhere. More than a few were running around, laughing. Amaranth walked over, bow in hand. Unlike the other weapons, hers was elvish. Or, at least it was carved that way. She noticed his look at her weapon, and bit her lip.

"I've been to Rivendell, once with Belladonna, and I liked the patterns there," she mumbled, cheeks aflame as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"...The elves are decent when it comes to archery and crafting of bows," Thorin stated factually.

Amaranth eyed him with skepticism. "Cut the bullshit. You hate it."

"No, it's fairly decent, actually," Thorin begrudgingly admitted. "It's, not completely elvish. It's a mixture. It's shows who  _you_ are, as all weapons are supposed to."

There was panic for a moment, but she covered it up quickly. What was that? "In that case, Bagginshield, I'll come over to your place later. There's something you get to see."

The Thain called everyone to order, the Tooks and Brandybucks deadly silent as they all took their positions. The Baggins were organized in rows and columns. The Brandybuck's just went to wherever chairs were available, and the Tooks? They were like cats, squirrels, and bats, finding seating even in areas of the ceilings, some hanging upside down or at odd angles. Amaranth saved Thorin a seat, with Aldagrim next to him.

The Thain nodded in recognition of Thorin briefly before speaking.

"There are signs that winter will be coming soon, and those signs are similar to the ones before the Fell Winter."

Whispers and fearful whispers arose quickly until Laura moved next to Gerontius. "Thus, it is imperative we prepare all for the cold season, even if it is an error. Those who survived the Fell Winter know its consequences, both during and afterwards."

Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Primula's father, inclined his head. "It has been decided that the Baggineses and its mediators will be the ones to help arrange food and supplies with the aid of the Brandybucks. The majority of the Brandybucks will be communicating between houses and conferring with all three clans to scout for plausible dangers, and act as messengers with the civilian population. And the Tooks, the ones capable of fighting, will guard the Shire's borders with the rangers. Those who cannot, are to ensure that the deliverance of supplies reach their destinations."

The Thain turned to his clan, waving up his hand. Thorin watched as Amaranth, Aldagrim, the twins, several of Primula's family members including siblings and elder relatives. After a great deal of hesitance, a woman next to Gorbadoc kissed the Master of Buckland, he kissed back, and she joined the others with the Thain. The woman had the same eyes as the rest of the Tooks, and similar hair to them.

That was right, Primula's mother was originally a Took.

Throughout the meeting, everyone wa assigned a position, including discussions about evacuation and sanctuaries should something happen. It was only in the middle of one of the arguements that Gerontius called for a brief recess. "Master Bagginshield, a word, if you will?"

Before Thorin could bow or call him by title, Gerontius shook his head, and poured them cups of tea from the Baggineses area. He lead them back into the Mathom area, gaze solemn. "Master Bagginshield, I need you to understand something. None of us are asking for you to fight with us. In fact, anyone is allowed to step away from these things, even if they are capable of fighting, because sometimes they have something worth living for, and would not be willing to take the risk. But, regrettably, I would ask you to help train those who have some skill, but not enough."

Thorin frowned, understanding what he was saying. "I am a Took, am I not? Then why wouldn't I fight by your side?"

"Because, this doesn't have to be your fight."

_**"I once said to Tauriel, when she went to go to where you were," Legolas murmured. "That 'It is not our fight'. Do you know what she said to me?"** _

_**Kili, Fili, and Thorin waited, the last tired and having trouble speaking as of late, but, he was doing the best he could. After all, this 'Tauriel' had come to save his nephews, him, despite everything they were, and for some, what they had done. Thorin still couldn't meet his nephew's One, remembering her eyes once she saw what he did to Belle.** _

_**Legolas' words, Tauriel's words, made a bigger impact on him than he thought.** _

_"_ It is my fight," Thorin said firmly. Kili's One was inspiring. "It will not end here.  If I do nothing, that I will hide within our walls, live my life away from the light and let darkness descend." Meeting the Thain's eyes, he asked, honestly asked, "Am I not part of your world, your home?"

If he ever met Tauriel again, he wouldn't just bless a wedding, he would praise it. That elf could speak better than he ever could. She'd make an excellent princess. The Thain grimaced, "Then it is not a question of _should_ you, it's a question of _can_ you? When was the last time you held a sword, a real sword, Thorin Oakenshield?"

That, was a good question. He'd wielded knives, and viewed them with near indifference after months, almost a year, but using one? Why hadn't he even considered it? When he gave no answer, the Thain walked over to one of the displays, taking out a sword. On its curved blade were designs that swirled and speckled. It took Thorin a moment to realize on the blade itself were markings akin to plants. The hilt didn't just have a grip, but part of it wrapped around on itself, and the way that the Thain held it, showed that the odd handle made it harder to drop or lose. He twirled it masterfully before tossing it to Thorin, who caught it carefully, inspecting its style and ways of moving.

"I was taught to move with the wind, to allow it to guide me when I first started," the Thain said, eyelids lowered nostalgically. "We had few tutors back then, and even fewer now, most who cannot teach, and those who can, may be unable to. The Fell Winter affected many, including some of my children." He exhaled, "We lost nearly a third of our people, Master Bagginshield."

Mahal...And some of those people had been Belle's parents. How much had she seen, experienced?

"They're afraid, and so am I," the Thain admitted. "Some aren't prepared to take up their weapons once more, and as you have fought far more battles, I would understand if you cannot either."

He didn't even mentioned how Thorin had killed his granddaughter. 

_**Thorin watched as the traitor finally stopped holding the blade a bay. Instead, she appeared resigned, a single tear and fearsome eyes glowing in the setting sun as his blade pierced her. The skies and ground already had been colored red and yellow, but these colors hurt him even more then what was on the battlefield. The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it. The world halted in that moment, lasting for what felt like an eternity as petrifying red seeped through layers of clothing.** _

His hand gripped the hilt tightly, causing his fingers to lose feeling.

_**His vision cleared as she fell onto the ice, her pallor just as pale. Thorin gazed at the blade in his hands, the blood dripping warmly onto his hands. Her blood, it was the hobbit's blood. The burglar's. Belle's. Pain hit him as he saw the light starting to fade from her eyes. He collapsed onto his knees, reaching for her, calling her name. Mahal, what had he done?!** _

_**She swallowed, shivering and stuttering. "I-It's okay. You're safe now." She was comforting him, again. She was still looking out for him, even as she lay dying. "P-Please, live."** _

Live, not just survive, but  _live_. In his mind, he saw all of the innocents here, including those he had gotten to know, who had aided him, who had depended on him.

_**It was a few hours later, that Hamfast and Bell each held an infant swaddled in sheet cloths. Thorin cleaned up some of the mess, preparing the beds for all there. His heart warmed as he saw Hamson gleefully spoke to the third one. Hobbits really were rabbits.** _

_**"So, what are their names?" Thorin inquired.** _

_**"Halfred, Daisy, and May," Bell said shakily. Hamson beamed at the sight of his younger brother, telling him and their sisters all the adventures and things they were going to do. "Thank you, Thorin."** _

Turning, he saw Primula and Drogo whispering to one another, holding hands. In their hair, were wedding beads.

_**"You two gave me a future, and hope, and I wish that your lives are always filled with love and joy as when I had first seen you. I wish you every happiness you've granted me. I wish, for you two a life full of light, and for you to have as many moments that make your lives all the more worth living for. And I wish you luck, on whichever path you may travel. I will be there, when you need me."** _

They needed him, they all did.

He looked at the sword in his hand, and tested its weight. Twirling it as the Thain had, Thorin saw more than just Belle falling in front of him. He saw Dis and Fili and Kili trying to learn under his tutelage. He saw his father, his grandfather, Dwalin teaching him. He saw Kili learning how to use the bow, Nori helping Fili with learning how to wield daggers...He saw Belle practicing sparring with him, and the way she laughed when he defeated her. He saw when she used her own blade to defend him, time and time again. He saw the Company fighting, fighting to save what should have been lost, but wasn't.

Thorin Bagginshield, formerly Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, was going to fight alongside his family.

"Yes, I can."

* * *

 

"What is it you wanted to show me?"

Amaranth walked into the hallway by the kitchen, and removed a key from her pocket. Using it, she opened Belladonna's glory box. Thorin's heart raced, and he didn't know if he should look or not as Amaranth lifted the lid. She told him to look though. He did not know if she was trying to guilt him or not, but for some reason, the bittersweetness inside him eased his grief and self hatred, if only a little.

Inside, wasn't just a dress or small, feminine items. Inside, was armor, a shield, and a sword. Thorin's jaw dropped, and the air in his lungs drained when Amaranth held out a sword to him. "This is the sword Belladonna used to fight trolls, the one passed down in our bloodline from Bullroarer Took, who saved our people when the Shire was invaded long ago."

"Why-?"

"Because, through Belle, you are her heir," Amaranth explained. "Thus, it is meant to be given to you, and your's. Will you take it?"

After a long moment of silence, filled with trembling hands, Thorin accepted the sword of the Tooks, of Belladonna Baggins, of one of the greatest hobbits to have ever lived.

He realized as he teared up, then he might just as well have become insane, or even a fool for doing such a thing.

...A Fool of a Took.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**_The little thing was half terrified, and half furious_. _He briefly considered the possibility that she might hit him for reasons unknown to the Mountain King. After meeting Nori's gaze to silently ask for any sign of danger. Nori responded by rolling his eyes. Well then, he might as well try to lighten the air in the room._**

**_" _So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Ms. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"__ **

_**Dis sparred often with Nori and Dwalin. She was far better at daggers than an ax, and her sons took after her in some way or another. Most dwarrow would be dismayed at the fact Kili's skills with the bow, but those close to him encouraged the skill. Made it a lot easier to take out prey. Venison was always good, even if a rare treat. Thorin looked forward to the day they could shoot Thranduil's deer.** _

_**Baggins' fists were clenched. Good, she had some hardness in her. "Pardon me?"** _

_**"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"** _

_**He was not trying to embarrass her. It was practical to know at least one weapon before walking into certain danger. Thorin had heard hobbits had somehow only known goodness and comfort. It was apalling as to how that could ever be possible.** _

_**She muttered something about one of the dwarrow putting a bow on her mother's glory box so asking merely for a sword or ax was quite limiting. Thorin smirked, glad his beard hid most of it. " "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."** _

It was bittersweet, asking this question, "Have any of you, done much fighting?"

Thirteen sets of hobbit eyes stared blankly, and a few started slowly raising their hands.

"Besides conkers."

Some hands lowered. It was truly a vicious game apparently. Thorin kept losing and getting hit by nuts in the...acorns. Unfortunately, it meant that children now wanted to know what "Mahal's Balls' were. With aid from Amaranth, they were able to convey it's something not to be said in public, like "hobbitch". Which, of course, meant that the fauntlings had to use it in whatever company they were in.

The twins found it hilarious. Looking in front of him, Thorin was glad he already knew some of their names, else he would be hopelessly lost, no pun intended. There was Amaranth Brandybuck, Dido and Dodi, Rorimac Brandybuck, Asphodel Burrows and Mirabella Took (who both were originally Brandybucks), and then there were the actual Tooks. Isengrim, Isengar, Isembold, Donnamira, Isengrim, Hildigard, Hildifons, and Aldagrim. At this point in time, Aldagrim was the most likely candidate to become the next Thain.

Thirteen hobbits, and one dwarf. And all, were looking up to him to save the day.

...Is this how Belle felt being the only one of her race there? And all, were looking up to him to save the day.

Sighing, he said, "All right, each of you, take your weapons of choice."

Amaranth had little to no problems preparing herself, and Isengrim was close behind her, but seemed to have some trouble specially. 

Amaranth, Rorimac, the twins, Donnamira, and Isengar were archers. The rest, with the exceptions of Adalgrim,, Isembold, and Hildifons, used swords. Hildifons, much to Thorin's surprise, had an axe. Isembold had a large hammer. Then there was Hildigard who was surrounded by a pile of weaponry, not looking disturbed or suprerior, just very sure of herself. Thorin arched a brow at Aldagrim, who shrank in on himself a little.

"I've never held a weapon before, but I'm good in bar fights."

"He packs a good punch," Isembold said, smirking as they clasped hands, the clap echoing.

Great, the hobbit versions of Dwalin and Balin, complete with their own version of knocking heads together.

Thorin frowned, "Do you have any ideas of what you may prefer?"

"...Daggers?" Aldagrim offered. "I won't know until I try some."

Great, so he had to teach completely inexperienced hobbits how to fight, with old weaponry that some might argue is moot, and he was the only one there that might be able to do it. Stay calm Thorin, you'll all survive, and all may be okay...Thank goodness they weren't off to fight dragons anymore.

Amaranth raised a hand, "How about you inspect the archers first? It's something more of us are better at because it doesn't require fighting close to whatever's attacking us. Then, pending on our weak areas, we can adjust, including having the archers learn to fight with blades or other weaponry alongside the others, so we don't waste time?"

Where did this hobbit come from? Oh right, her mother was there. Thorin nodded, glad he set up targets earlier. "Very well. Show me what you can do."

Turned out, the hobbits were fairly good at archery. It was a bit disturbing to him because of how archery was associated with elves, but there were some, like Kili, who could use the weapons proficiently. Some of the targets were off mark or missed completely, but then they'd be bullseyes. He had to admit, he hated it when the twins kept switching positions to mess with him, but it gave him a few ideas of what could be done. After all, confusion was a great weapon to use.

Rangers walked by, eyeing the progress. One of them elbowed the other, laughing. "A dwarf teaching hobbits how to loosen arrows? And females fighting as well? No wonder they keep-"

TWANG!!!

Amaranth had been sitting off on the sides, and now? She was calmly walking, striking each and every bullseye right in the center of the target, some into the other's arrows and through the padding to the wood behind it. One of the twins tossed a fruit over one of the Ranger's heads, close to his scalp.

...Was that a cranberry?

Her next arrow seared through the air, piercing the fruit so that it's reddened juices splattered on the ranger's hood, and drove it into a wall behind him. The fabric hung there, spots of red coating it, and staining it with more color as the cranberry bled into it. When she was done, she placed a hand on her hip, arching a brow at the Rangers.

"Oops," she deadpanned. "I missed."

The faint smell of urine filled the air, and both rangers left. Thorin grimaced, at least until a couple more rangers nearby began guffawing, one falling down. "Don't worry, we'll let the Captain know what total numpties they are. Nice aim."

Amaranth blinked, "I had a good teacher."

She wasn't refering to Thorin, but it sure seemed like she was talking about him. Perhaps that was why the rangers swiftly became more friendly towards him, and left smiling in a far different way than the others. Thorin waited out of earshot, and asked, "Who taught you that?"

"I did," she answered simply, grinning.

This hobbit, was self taught? "Ma'am, and with no offense intended, I don't believe you."

She shrugged, "Are we going to practice using blades now?"

* * *

 

For fighting close range, some hobbits were exponentially better than others. If he had to choose who was the best, it was Hildigard. While she didn't understand terminology of the blade, she had good instincts and was a swift learner.

Then there were Isembold and Hildifons. Thankfully he'd trained with Dwalin and sparred with Gloin, and he set his knowledge to use. Isembold was, interesting. The others had already warned him that Isembold was the most excitable of them, but he hadn't any idea that a hobbit could be so, violent. Anything in his path was left in a wake of destruction, of desolation. 

And Aldagrim? Thorin never thought that a hobbit of all beings could beat him in hand to hand combat, or even more so, that a hobbit's punch could leave a wound on him. By Mahal, he was knocked out for a few good seconds. When he came to, Aldagrim was panicking, Amaranth shocked, and the others? They were saying something along the lines of, "Aule, Aldagrim just killed Mr. Bagginshield!"

"No, he didn't," Thorin groaned, rubbing the side of his head. The lad had already shown he was at least decent with daggers, but his hold confused Thorin a lot. Instead of holding them by the handle, the blade would usually appear between the hobbits fingers, as though he were prepared to throw them. Thinking carefully, which was difficult to do with his likely concussed brain, he held his chin. "Aldagrim, do you know what clawed gauntlet is?"

"A what?"

That answered that. "I'm going to make something for you, and you're going to try it out tomorrow morning."

* * *

 

 

Amaranth helped Thorin stagger home, to Bag End. Could he call that place home?

_**Belle fell, and Thorin helped in rescuing her.** _

_**Once they were safe, Bofur gasped, "I almost thought we'd lost our burglar."** _

**_Thorin scowled, "'She's been lost ever since she left home'."_ **

 

Thinking back, they'd all been lost, and she was the one following them. She needed support just as much as the others, maybe more so, despite her not being his subject. Mahal, he was a terrible king, and an even worse leader. Why did he even think he'd have a chance with Belle?!

"Okay, I think that hit to the head did things. You're crying more than when you drink," Amaranth said flatly. "And it's making me feel really uncomfortable. Uh, do we need to get you to a healer?"

"I've had a giant orc, part of a dragon, and like, part of a stone giant mountain thing hit my head," Thorin grumbled, needing to lean onto a hill. Aule, why were these things curved? Sometimes Thorin lived curves, but this was not one of those times. Swiftly, he tried to banish the feel of Belle's curves when they embraced on the Carrocks. And now he felt sad again because Belle was dead and he was a royally stupid idiot. "And, Dwalin's hammer. A punch is no-"

He had to move over to the side of the road, emptying his stomach contents. Amaranth hesitated, but began rubbing his back.

"I'm not pregnant, Amaranth."

"Could've fooled me," she sighed. "I'm taking you to a healer."

Thorin shook his head, "No, I'm feeling much better now."

"...You had cookies that the kids made, didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

She pursed her lips, "Well done Thorin, you may have a thick head, but I do believe said thick head is becoming quite hollow."

He chuckled lowly, feeling his head getting much better. "Besides, I thought the nearest healer is in East Farthing. It's quite a ways to travel."

Amaranth tilted her head. "You know, Belladonna had stayed with the elves in Rivendell for a time. She learned some healing techniques from them, and I from her."

Thorin's hand automatically flew to the hilt of the sword that belonged to Belle's mother. "I see. Then, what would you recommend?"

"Rest, a lot of rest, preferably watched by someone you trust," she said. "Don't do anything strenuous, eat healthy foods that you can stomach, and if dwarrow are like humans or hobbits, it'll take about a week to heal."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

He scowled, holding his head. "Besides the fact I'm trying to teach you hobbits how to survive, I need to know how not to break you all! What if I hurt you or-"

_**"The Arkenstone is in this mountain! This is a trick!"** _

_**"It's no trick," a soft voice said.** _

_**His heart stopped, and anger began to take over as the hobbit told him that she traded the Arkenstone, as a guarantee to Thranduil and the others that they would receive her portion of the treasure. He lashed out, grabbing her by the throat. He enjoyed it when he head cracked against the stone, her heartbeat pulsing against his hand.** _

"Thorin?"

He flinched, nearly falling as he jumped backwards, starting to sweat. Amaranth tensed, seeing his eyes.

"Thorin, are you-?"

"What are you?"

Fear, panic showed in his expression. "Thorin?"

He choked, "I don't understand hobbits. I  _hurt_ her. I  _murdered_ her. I've killed, but her? "

_**Thorin watched as the traitor finally stopped holding the blade a bay. Instead, she appeared resigned, a single tear and fearsome eyes glowing in the setting sun as his blade pierced her. The skies and ground already had been colored red and yellow, but these colors hurt him even more then what was on the battlefield. The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it. The world halted in that moment, lasting for what felt like an eternity as petrifying red seeped through layers of clothing. Her face was contorted with pain, and yet she smiled as she fell.** _

"I always knew she was soft, but I didn't, I didn't want-"

Amaranth hugged him then, shushing him. He felt wetness drip onto his shoulders. It felt like she was a mother, comforting her child. In that moment, he felt like one. "...Hobbits, are children of Yavanna, you know? But, we're also the children of people who traveled to find home. We went through hardships, pain, and...There are stories of our own people losing their mind."

Standing back, she took his arm, and he followed limply along. "One of the hobbits I heard of? He and his cousin were fishing in a river. They were close, but, a trinket with powerful magic affected one of them. It drove one cousin to kill the other, drowning them, because of greed he hadn't shown having before."

Thorin shivered. From personal experience, multiple times over, he knew he'd never want to drown. Especially with apple barrels, or under ice.

"But-"

"Don't get me wrong," she uttered. "I'm not saying that what happened with the Arkenstone, what you did, or your bloodline did, wasn't your faults, but dark magic doesn't exactly help."

His mouth opened before his mind could process the words, which some might say is typical of him. "And that leaves me without punishment?"

She stopped, lips flat in a grim line. "You remember her Thorin Oakenshield, and in spite of what happened, what you did? You don't hide it, nor do you act as though her wishes don't exist. If you had, then I promise you that I would've marched up to Erebor myself, and I wouldn't miss my aim."

He hesitated, "Thank you, Amaranth. Thank you."

Her expression suddenly changed into something softer. "Don't thank me, Oakenshield."

"Bagginshield?" he murmrued, pleading. "Call me Bagginshield?"

"...That's a stupid ass name. You know that right?"

"It's  _my_ stupid ass name," he grumbled.

 

She snorted, shaking her head. "Yep, you're going to blend right in with the Tooks."

* * *

 

"I told you to take it easy, Oakenshield," Amaranth scowled, seeing Thorin's new creations shine in the light.

He shrugged, "This is relaxing for me. Besides, it's been a couple of days, and I'm feeling great."

"You've still got a hail-sized bump on your head," she stated, eyeing it. "And a rather impressive one."

"I think that's just my head."

"Then you need to get it treated. There's something seriously wrong there." She inclined her head at him. "Might want to get that thing on you checked to."

He touched his beard. "You mean my face?"

"Yeah, it's hideous." Ow. "I don't think dwarves are supposed to be a rainbow."

SHe was smirking teasingly. The way she phrased it was not an accident. The mischief in this family was becoming clearer and clearer. "Well, we've been known to dye our hair all kinds of colors. Kili dyed my hair pink once. I was told it was very flattering."

"...I had all kinds of dialogue to respond with, and you just ruined it all." Thorin made a dramatic pose involving his hair, earning him a few feathers in the face from Amaranth's arrow making kit. Spitting out the feathers, he beamed, marveling at his work. Only, he realized Amaranth looked extremely uncomfortable. He called out her name softly, having a similar expression from Belle when it came to discussing wolves and wargs. She shook her head, pallor having drained. "Sorry, they just look like..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, but Thorin caught the gist. "Should I not give them to Aldagrim?"

"You can, it's more of a personal thing to me than the others," she murmured, continuing her task. When he looked to her inquisitively, she sighed, setting down her bow and arrows. "Fine, in a hypothetic sitatuaion..."

"Really?"

"Do you want to hear it, or not?"

He waited, deciding to sit in a chair across from her.

"Hypothetically, there may have been a hobbit that...Loved an elf, and he loved her back," she croaked, rubbing the back of her neck. He'd never seen her so flushed before. Trying not to judge (think of Kili, think of Kili), he nodded. She exhaled, conflicted. "Or, at least she thought he had. They may have had a child together, and were probably looking forward to raising a family."

Anger started bubbling up to the surface. What did Amaranth mean by 'she thought he had'? "They had a son, and lived in a place of green and sunlight and...One day, their little one was taken by orcs to a very different place from what they'd known. The hobbit, may or may not have charged in..."

She winced, "And said hobbit, may have saved her loves, but not herself. Instead, she had them leave, when she couldn't make it out, with orcs _clawing_ through the walls."

"Amaranth-"

"She, she may or may not have ever seen him again, but if she did, he made it clear that he didn't want her anymore. He didn't want...Her."

The hobbit's eyes were tearing up, shoulders hunched in. Thorin swallowed, wanting to hug her, wanting to tell her it was going to be okay. But, she made the whole scenario 'hypothetical'. She likely did not even want to be touched. So, Thorin just said, "I hope, if that story is true, that the hobbit finds happiness again."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I do too."

If Thorin ever met the one who broke his little cousin's heart, he'd punch the elf harder than Aldagrim did him.

* * *

 

Aldagrim liked the claws, and he used them well, a little too well. It was as if he was born to use them.

Though not maniacal or mentally questionable like some members of the Thain's Heirs were, he did get some brightness in his eyes, the kind that changed them into a slightly darker, reddish tinge.

"Creepy, huh?"

Thorin tensed, trying not to show anything. "What makes you say that?"

Dido grinned, evilly, sadistically. "Easy, everyone says it, and even if they don't-"

"They're thinkin' it," Dodi giggled.

Oh no, these two.

"Why don't you ask why he has them?"

"...It's rude to ask someone about their physical appearance, more so when it's highly likely they won't be able to change it," Thorin stated coldly.

All of those in the Company, from the Mountain, had scars or even physical disabilities from stress and/or Smaug's invasion. Mothers, pregnant mothers, had been stressed, and starved, and had suffered. They lost women to such things, and their children? Those who were scarred, such as Bifur? They were never to be underestimated, or to be told to change who or what they were.

Dido blanched, Dodi giving an uneasy grimace, "You're better than we thought, Thorin Bagginshield. Most judge before knowing."

_**Thorin had heard hobbits had somehow only known goodness and comfort. It was apalling as to how that could ever be possible.** _

_**She muttered something about one of the dwarrow putting a bow on her mother's glory box so asking merely for a sword or ax was quite limiting. Thorin smirked, glad his beard hid most of it. " "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."** _

_**He should never have called her a grocer. For one, she turned out to be a lot more. For another, he learned the hard way that hobbits' feet were very painful, indeed.** _

...Yeah, Thorin was an ass.

But, looking at the hobbits' feet, he was struck with a marvelous idea. "You all have good feet."

"WHAT?!" all of the Thains' heirs yelped, squeaked, screeched, what have you.

"I've been kicked by hobbit feet, enraged hobbits too," Thorin pointed out. "It's best to use your physical strengths to...Why are you laughing?"

Oh dear, one of them had even fainted. Aldagrim was wiping away a fake tear, holding his gut with one hand, and another clinging onto Thorin's shoulder. Then, he fluttered his eyes at Thorin, "Well, that's quite the compliment, Master Bagginshield. You're sweeping us all of our feet."

When Thorin was even more confused, he found Amaranth trying to cover her laughter, and failing. She coughed out, "Complimenting feet is to what dwarves compliment beards."

He began to profusely wave his hands. "That's not what I-!"

"We get it, King Under the Hill," Aldagrim teased. "You're not exactly the most eloquent fellow we've met, but you're an excellent flirt, even if only by accident."

Hobbits gave greater wounds than dragon's fire. They burned too much.

Clearing his throat, Thorin pretended his cheeks weren't as colorful as the sunset's final rays. He told them to dance, actually dance, to help practice their footsteps. All were light on their feet, but, he could hear said feet as they moved, even on hard ground not covered by grass. Oh, they were graceful, but he couldn't help but think of Belle's feet.

She'd always kept them well groomed, the hairs of them always shining, and curls-

Oh, he was NOT going to get a foot fetish. Blast these hobbits!

Yet, in comparison to the rest of her race, her's really had been the most quiet. She'd often sneak up on members of the Company on accident, not even trying to. She frightened Nori once, seemingly coming out of shadows.

So, she really was the most quiet of them. And...

"Out of curiosity," he uttered. "Would any of you have gone on a journey to a far away, lost kingdom to battle a dragon? With the promise of treasure beyond imagination?"

"What do we need treasure for?" the twins said in unison without hesitance. "Unless it's tarts or pie or something equally delicious."

Hobbits never ceased to surprise. "You would go on a perilous mission across half the realm, fight a dragon, for tarts?"

There was a long pause, and Dodi shrugged, "How good are the tarts?"

"No offense, I like living," Isengrim said.

Even some of the more adventurous, mentally questionable seemed reluctant. "What would be the point? There's a lot more to lose than there is to gain. Treasure, isn't worth it."

No wonder Gandalf beseeched Belle to come. Thorin couldn't blame these hobbits, or anyone really, for the risk was great. And the price had been far too high. And Belle, she was the bravest, coming not for treasure or fame or glory, but to find something lost, just as the rest of the Company had.

After teaching multiple groups, not just the Thain's Heirs, Thorin returned to Bag End with Amaranth, glad to see Hamfast and his family waiting. After a moment, Thorin turned to Amaranth, "I've been thinking of asking those from Erebor to help us."

"Thorin, we aren't even sure if there will be a winter such as-"

"Our people are concerned enough to train their own, to practice with the Rangers," Thorin pointed out. "If we could strengthen our forces, then we will have less to fear."

She considered his words, "It could also build better rapport with the dwarrow, and there'd be benefits for both realms on multiple fronts. As Erebor is still rebuilding, we could trade supplies?"

He hadn't even thought of that. "Shall I approach the Thain with the offer?"

"You can, there's just no guarantee of his answer," Amaranth conceded. "We, don't like getting involved with the outside world, or vice versa. We are peaceful folk, but wary of anything or anyone that may disrupt peace here. There's also lodgings to consider, and the fact that even months in advance, hobbits are gathering as many supplies as possible. We may not be able to feed the people of Erebor."

The former King Under the Mountain had to agree. "The dwarrow could come earlier, help hobbits train, and even work in the smithy with me. We could gather our own food. We're, fairly good at that."

Amaranth winced, both he and she aware of the years following the loss of Erebor. "I still think it'll take a lot of convincing, but I hope you succeed."

"Truly?"

"Truly," she replied.

They greeted Hamfast and his kin, the two pausing outside before heading in. "Amaranth, please be honest...Was it during your time with the elf that you learned how to fight as well as you do now?"

She didn't even look him in the eye. "Yes."

He nodded, deciding not to ask any more questions on that matter.

"Thorin? I'm sorry for saying this, but you do mean it when you say this is to help the hobbits, right?"

"I do."

She swallowed, lifting her chin skyward and closing her eyes for a moment. "Then that'll have to be enough. If I can make one request though? Please don't ask the elves of Green...Mirkwood, to help us? It's selfish, but, I don't want to bump into  _him_ again."

Thorin shook his head, grining, "Thranduil and I have never been on the best of terms. And, last I needed his help, he threatened war on me. The time before that, he abandoned us."

"...He really is a coward," Amaranth murmured.

Thorin didn't get a chance to question what she meant, being dragged inside by the children.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

_**They greeted Hamfast and his kin, the two pausing outside before heading in. "Amaranth, please be honest...Was it during your time with the elf that you learned how to fight as well as you do now?"** _

_**She didn't even look him in the eye. "Yes."** _

_**He nodded, deciding not to ask any more questions on that matter.** _

_**"Thorin? I'm sorry for saying this, but you do mean it when you say this is to help the hobbits, right?"** _

_**"I do."** _

_**She swallowed, lifting her chin skyward and closing her eyes for a moment. "Then that'll have to be enough. If I can make one request though? Please don't ask the elves of Green...Mirkwood, to help us? It's selfish, but, I don't want to bump into him again."** _

_**Thorin shook his head, grinning, "Thranduil and I have never been on the best of terms. And, last I needed his help, he threatened war on me. The time before that, he abandoned us."** _

_**"...He really is a coward," Amaranth murmured.** _

_**Thorin didn't get a chance to question what she meant, being dragged inside by the children.** _

* * *

 

Roac hit the window, poor half blind bird. Amaranth was strangely nonchalant when the raven, who was more than half her height, greeted both of them. Gerontius, with perfect hobbit-like manners despite being a Took, offered the avian, food. Turned out, Roac had a matching hunger for food to the hobbits.

_Dear idiot brother,_

_Fili and I have agreed to send some of our best warriors to fight at your side, should the need arise. Kili, Dwalin, two of the Ri siblings, and the Ur family are also willing to fight alongside you. As a warning, some of your men still aren't the most accepting of your choice._

_Please warn the hobbits that there will be space needed for our men to reside in. Camping grounds are acceptable._

_I wish you luck, Thorin._

_PS Balin and Ori want to know a recipe for cookies. Ori's planning to surprise Dwalin, and Balin's going to help him._

Thorin chuckled, leaning over so Amaranth could read the text. She snorted, rolling her eyes. Taking out a piece of paper, she made a list, and a set of instructions to deliver to the dwarrow. Roac had just finished eating his third plate of lamb chops. 

Seeing the King Under the Hill's grimace, she paused before placing her hand on his shoulder. He caught her eye, and smiled softly back. "It's going to be okay."

"...Thank you, Amaranth."

It really was like having a mother again. For once, Thorin had someone looking after him, instead of the other way around. He'd always had to take charge, to be a leader, to be, above everyone else. Here? With the hobbits? They didn't care about the idea of royalty, they asked for his help to teach them, not to lead them. He was the one who offered to try to ask his people, the dwarrow, to come. There was very little he'd ever been asked for.

It, felt nice, not feeling so alone in a crowd. For once, he didn't always have to be an adult. He didn't have to feel vulnerable.

This life wasn't perfect, but he was starting to feel a little more whole.

* * *

 

When the dwarrow arrived, they weren't the only ones. There were also Rangers, and...Legolas and Tauriel.

The prince of the woodland realm glared at Thorin, and Kili's love was anxious. She was standing next to Thorin's nephew, and with him, stood the Ur brothers, Dori and Ori, and Dwalin, all with varying expressions. Thorin didn't know how to speak to them. It had been so long.

Thankfully, Tauriel stepped forward, bowing her head, "Thoin Oakenshield-"

He held up his hand, halting her with a bittersweet smile. "Please...Tauriel, you have nothing to fear." She straightened, gaping slightly. Who knew there'd be a day he couldn't hate an elf, even if he tried? "Thank you, for coming to our aid."

She swallowed, slowly smiling back. "It's an honor."

"And, Tauriel?" Hopefully he wasn't butchering her name. Elven names were strange. Inhaling, he said in Sindarin, " _Should my nephew decide, you have my blessing. I only ask that you make him the happiest, luckiest dwarf in all of Arda."_

Her eyes watered as she covered her mouth, "Of course, Master Oakenshield. I swear it."

It was a truly remarkable day, for Thorin was the one to bow, and bow to an elf. Thranduil couldn't get him to do it, no elf could. But this one? She was far more than an exception. "And, Miss Tauriel? My name is Thorin Bagginshield now."

She tested out the name, chuckling a little. Both Legolas and Kili relaxed, glancing at each other before watching Thorin once more. Gerontius stepped forward, most of the population of not only the Shire, but Hobbiton, greeting the dwarrow, and thanking them for coming all that way.

"I apologize, for we have few man-sized residences here, thus we've set aside some of the larger hills that have been known to fit Gandalf the Grey with little difficulty. As for the dwarrow, more than fifty families have offered you places to stay. As per Thorin's recommendations, we've placed areas in each of these smials for you to place weapons and armor. We hope this will suffice."

There were whispers and noises of surprise, especially from the dwarrow. 

This, was a rather diverse alliance. Gerontius turned to the elves. "I apologize, we had not anticipated your arrival. We will swiftly locate quarters for you two."

Thorin shook his head, "They can stay at Bag End."

"But, isn't it rather small for them?"

"The home has space, including two beds designed for Men instead of hobbits. Besides, I won't turn family away," Thorin insisted, eyes pleading at the members of the company.

After a few moments, the Brandybucks and Baggineses helped the dwarrow and rangers organize their forces. The Baggineses were visibly uncomfortable, but not rude. After all, they were supposedly the best hosts in all of Hobbiton. They weren't going to turn away those in need, no matter how strange. Laura Baggins was firm, but fair. The Tooks guided all to residences, where families and their children greeted guests. The dwarrow were shocked at how many there were, and more so at their welcoming nature.

As for Thorin, he led the Company, plus two, to Bag End. Nostalgia ran through the members of the Company, and Thorin apologized for the short ceiling, trying not to laugh when Thranduil's son bumped into the chandelier. In the kitchen was Hamfast, Bell, and the Gamgee children. Daisy raced at Thorin, recently having learned how to run.

"Up! Up!"

Thorin snickered, placing the toddler on his hip. "And what mischief have you been up to, mizimith?"

If the dwarrow had anything to say, they weren't going to do it near the fauntlings. She raised her hands, showing him that they were covered in chalk. "Draw!"

In one of her hands was a drawing of 'Uncie Thorin'. Blinking, she finally noticed the people in the doorway. Her eyes wandered first at the dwarrow, then the elves (specifically their pointy ears), and back to the dwarrow again. The nervousness of the Company was thick in the air, but the triplets and their older brother only grinned.

"Down! Down!"

Thorin did as she commanded, his heart melting when Daisy ran to Kili. "Cousin!"

The King Under the Hill choked at the same time as his nephew. Children were rare, girls rarer, and cousins? Kili had always wanted a little cousin, but Thorin never found a reason to have any of his own. After all, he had two, perfectly wonderful heirs of his own.

Kili's eyes watered, and, tentatively, he looked to the hobbits for permission, brightening when they nodded at him. Giggling with her, he put her on his hip, just as his uncle had. "And what's my little cousin's name?"

"Daisy," she said pleasantly. "Kili?"

"Yes," the prince beamed. "I'm Kili. How do you know me?"

She pointed at Thorin, causing the latter to flush. "Uncie Thorin loves you. He loves you lots! More than this much!"

Daisy held out her arms, showing Kili how big Thorin loved his nephew. The other fauntlings practically wrestled the rest of the dwarrow, asking endless questions and saying to play with them. Legolas yelped when May clung to his leg, and Halfred was chatting merrily with Tauriel. She was practically sparkling with joy. Hamson was asking Nori how to make the fancy hair that the thief had. Dori began answering the child, while Nori was extremely uncomfortable. Hamfast cleared his throat, starting a conversation with Bofur, and Bifur carefully approached a pregnant Bell with Bombur, who acted as his translater. To everyone's relief, Bell didn't seem to mind the axe sticking out of Bifur's head, only asking about recipes and tattoos.

Dwalin? He went for the cookies to distract himself. Seeing that Daisy was distracting Kili, Thorin strode to Dwalin. "How do I talk to them?"

The warrior shrugged, stuffing treats into his mouth. "Things are messy with everyone, Thorin. Also, 'Bagginshield'?"

"Don't ask," Thorin grunted, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I'm officially a Baggins, and a Took, apparently. They chose the name, and it, it stuck."

"So I hear." Before, he'd been embarrassed by his new surname. Now? Thorin couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness every time someone called the title. Smirking as he tugged Prim's and Drogo's handkerchief from his pocket, his lips turned upward with affection and fondness. "Oh Mahal, you're carrying one of those things?"

Thorin snorted, placing the cloth back over his heart. "They're similar to our beads, Dwalin. They carry meaning, showing family, love, and alliances. This is one of the handkerchiefs where I've been accepted among these people. They've claimed me as one of their own, and, I'm happy they did."

The stunned look Thorin was given, was quickly replaced by guilt and grief. "So, when Belle wanted to go back for her handkerchief-"

"She wanted to bring her family with her, and their protection, even if only in spirit," Thorin stated, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. None of them had known, and even if she had tried to tell them, would they have listened? At least in the beginning? "She wanted her parents to be with her."

He had found it, on top of Belladonna's glory box. It was shades of light blue and dark green, symbolic details of her family threaded in copper-gold that reminded Thorin of Belle's hair. His heart still ached, as did the guilt, but, the better memories had begun to outweigh them. He was trying to get better, to be better. Would, would that be enough?

_**That's when she murmured something that caused his heart to twinge slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."** _

Oh, their hobbit had always been more than enough. Thorin was the one lacking. Deep down, he pondered if he always had been.

"Wonder if she ever forgave us?"

The question was directed at multiple individuals, all of whom had felt pain at the loss of their hobbit.

_**A hand as cold as the ground underneath him, and as red as his own, cupped his cheek. Tears streaked down her cheeks, freezing on contact with her skin in the freezing air. She smiled, again. He knew that smile. It was the one she gave in sunlight. The one she gave when she forgave the boys for accidentally hurting her while training, to comfort them at night as she sang lullabies, as she laughed with them after a horrible joke was made. The playful one that promised so much hope no matter what odds they were against.** _

She had always forgiven easily, but Thorin wouldn't doubt it if, at least for him, forgiveness wasn't given. "Does it matter?"

"Thorin-?"

"If she did, alive or otherwise, it wouldn't erase what I did, or how I feel about what I've done," Thorin resigned. "I can't forgive myself. I don't think I can even if I tried."

Dwalin finished the last of the cookies within the jar, likely having been distracted by their talk. He scowled when his fingers just came up with crumbs. Who knew someone like him could have such a sweet tooth?

A loud crashing sound came from the door to Bag End, and Thorin thought Legolas had run into the chandelier again, until someone began cursing. It was Amaranth. Dashing to the front room, Thorin saw that there was a cut on Amaranth's hand, and her face had lost all pallor, horror in her gaze. She reminded Thorin of Belle's corpse as Amaranth stared up at Legolas. Her eyes were watering, and confused. That was right, she'd had bad experiences with elves. He was a fool.

"Amaranth-"

Legolas kneeled, tenderly holding the hobbit's hand. She trembled, a sharp intake of breath consuming her lungs. Her pointed ears had moved back, pressing against her skull. "I apologize, my lady. I had not meant to frighten you."

"It's, it's fine," she whispered, hands still shaking, even as Legolas treated her wound. Seeing the glass on the floor combined with a picnic basket, Thorin and the other dwarrow began to clean up the mess, not wanting the fauntlings or their guardians to be hurt. Tauriel tried to join in the effort, only for Kili to kiss her hands, asking for her to calm the frightened children. He commented she was best with Bard's kids, after all. She agreed, even though she grumbled something about herself not being made of glass. "I'm sorry..."

Amaranth didn't say what she was sorry for, but the hoarseness of her voice made him realize she was about to break down. Helping escort her to one of the private rooms, Thorin pulled her into a hug. "Let it out. It's okay. You're safe here."

Thorin had become accustomed to comforting those who cried, whether it was Dis after losing their father, brother, and her husband, or when Kili and Fili grew up struggling to survive. He never knew if he was able to make a difference during those times, but he hoped he was now. She shook, clutching onto him as she cried, silent screams rattling him. He had never seen, or known, this thick skinned hobbit, to be so vulnerable. After a moment, he began to sing a lullaby he once sang to his sister sung to his nephews. After several minutes, her breath began to calm.

"Amaranth, are you going to be okay?"

She certainly wasn't okay now, so there was no point in asking that sort of question. "Y-Yes, I just need a moment or two."

"Take all the time you need. Amaranth, do you want me to send-?"

"Let this be their second home, or third in Tauriel's case," she wheezed. "We're hobbits, turning away others is a rather vain thing to do."

The strength of hobbits would never cease awing the retired king. Nodding, he tightened his hug one last time, and excused himself.

* * *

 

Thorin was most certainly  _not_ going to question it when Tauriel and Kili chose to share a room. There were some things he did  _not_ need to know.

Standing in front of the fireplace in the living room, Thorin sipped a cup of tea, memories of once was flooding his mind.

_**He sung of their homeland, their lost home, and of the loss itself. They came all this way to convince a hobbit of all beings, to join on their dangerous trek. He had expected that the hobbit was asleep, or lying awake at the terror of facing a dragon. He couldn't blame her for that terror, but it proved that she wouldn't last. Heart heavy, he prepared himself for the future, for better or worse.** _

How wrong he was.

_**"She told me that it was Thorin's singing that got her to think about it," Dwalin admitted. "Damn bastard's got too good of a voice on him."** _

Thorin laughed bitterly, thinking of how differently things might've gone if he  _hadn't_ sung. Maybe then, his hobbit wouldn't have followed him. Perhaps, she would've led a happier life. She would've been able to do the things he had, including being around the Gamgee family, be around her family, and maybe write some of the stories she wanted to make so dearly. Bard had let him look at the storybook she'd made. She was good at it, her emotions and thoughts put into each and every one of them. Surely, she'd have been happy here, right?

_**The hobbit winced, "I loved my cousin, but rarely showed it. Most of us didn't know how. But, I do know that what she was doing, wasn't really living. Don't get me wrong, being introverted isn't a problem, but shutting out the world, locking yourself away completely, isn't healthy. She followed you Thorin Bagginshield, where she hid from us, and herself. Life is short, but you helped her treasure it once more."** _

Belle had been loved, and loved others, but she was never able to recognize it easily.It didn't help that Thorin had trouble expressing anything beyond barking orders, and delve into some heavy brooding.

No wonder they didn't get a happily ever after.

Sighing, he glanced at the weapons by the fireplace. His heart lightened as he palmed the handle of Belladonna's blade on his waist. 

_**She was comforting him, again. She was still looking out for him, even as she lay dying. "P-Please, live."** _

Gently holding her portrait in his hands, he swore, "I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm trying to make this story less angsty for the time being (there's still going to be angst at some point), but this really shouldn't be like certain DC universe film, regardless of how flamboyantly dramatic Thorin can be.
> 
> In the next chapter, it's hobbits vs dwarrow vs elves vs rangers while training. 
> 
> ...Action scenes are going to kill me. At least there'll be cute fauntlings running about, causing chaos. Yay!
> 
> PS I might've found some nice some for this story. I don't own the video. Interpret as you will.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxbivzVxz6Q


	18. Beware the Tooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline? What timeline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a training montage, but then that became boring, and I remembered that this is supposed to be fluff/emotional/angst story. But I do promise there'll be action in the chapter after this, and it'll make sense at the end of this one.
> 
> So, proceed with fluff?

_**A hand as cold as the ground underneath him, and as red as his own, cupped his cheek. Tears streaked down her cheeks, freezing on contact with her skin in the freezing air. She smiled, again. He knew that smile. It was the one she gave in sunlight. The one she gave when she forgave the boys for accidentally hurting her while training, to comfort them at night as she sang lullabies, as she laughed with them after a horrible joke was made. The playful one that promised so much hope no matter what odds they were against. It was warmth, now frozen in death as her hand fell upon the ground.** _

* * *

 

Kili was the first to wake besides Thorin, the nephew surprised to see Thorin so easily preparing what was essentially a feast.

Thorin turned, seeing his nephew while he prepared bacon, the pancakes supposed to be next. There was conflict in the lad's expression. Neither knew whether or not to talk, or what to talk about. They may have written each other letters, but it was never quite the same as being face to face. Back in Erebor, Thorin had been so besot himself, waiting for someone to lash out at him, that few understandably didn't approach him beyond Dis, or greedy politicians and nobles who wanted more to move up the ranks. He still waited for pain, for someone to hurt him over what happened in the past. In some ways, he wanted it, so much. 

And, Kili? He'd been one of the members of the Company closest to Belle. It was obvious that for reasons unknown to Thorin back then, that before they ever reached the Goblin Caves that Kili held affection for her. Other members of the Company had begun to as well, but Kili? Thorin had an idea of when it started though. The lad had felt guilty over the trolls, and wanted to make her laugh. Then, he started asking questions, and both Kili and Thorin listened. He barely understood any of it, but her voice had been so, calming, and Kili? Those kinds of looks were typically reserved for his family. 

His nephew only nodded in silent greeting, hesitating before sitting at the table. It was the same seat he primarily sat at the last time he had been here, years ago. It felt almost like an entire lifetime ago. All of them had changed, possibly Kili and Thorin the most. Thorin swallowed, quietly and awkwardly asking Kili if he'd like some bacon. It took a few moments, but Kili nodded again, probably having difficulty saying words just as much as Thorin did.

"...Why is there a  sword is on your belt?"

He had his, Belladonna's sword? Apparently he still carried the habit of keeping weapons to him nearly all the time. At first the hobbits had been wary, and frightened of it (who could blame them considering he killed one of their own in his madness), but they saw his attempts to stop, and he thought that Amaranth and Hamfast might've spoken to others. Probably helped that Bell Gamgee was utterly relaxed with him when he carried it, as well as unbothered when he was near her children.

Hobbits, were strange.

"Force of habit," Thorin murmured.

It was probably not best to say who the original owner was.

Kili cleared his throat, "Is, Daisy yours? You and that mistress hobbit seemed-"

Oh Mahal NO. Thorin wheezed, "No. Daisy is Hamfast's child, the male hobbit who was here yesterday?"

"And, the mistress that nearly fainted?"

"There's nothing beyond friendship and, perhaps kinship," Thorin stated factually. "Besides, she uh, isn't fond of our people in terms of attractiveness. She, Hamfast and I compared other races were ranked in that matter. She said she'd rather be with an elf than any dwarf."

Kili considered those words, and Thorin feared what he might say. "Should I be concerned about her around Tauriel?"

As always, his nephew enjoyed rather suggestive jests. He must've gotten that from Dis. Poor Vili had never stood a chance. Thorin grimaced, finishing up the pancake batter. "Amaranth...Has had a past with an elf that, hurt her. Considering that the mere sight of Legolas made her nearly have a heart attack, I do not believe that to be an issue."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence again. Then, a snicker. Thorin looked to him for an explanation.

"Sorry, I just, remember how we tossed silverware and dishes and sang and danced here..." Kili's voice drifted, hands clenched onto fists on the table. By the darkness in his eyes, Thorin remembered a little boy who'd do just that before crying when hurt or confused. Kili laughed bitterly. "Mahal, I was such an arse."

"I was the bigger one," Thorin nearly whispered.

Thorin had been referring to everything, every act, he'd committed against their hobbit, but Kili changed it to something else. "Yes, insulting her to her face in her own home wasn't exactly the most hospitable."

The King Under the Hill gawked, "I was genuinely curious about asking what weapons she may wield!"

"And her skills with conkers helped her throw flaming pine cones in the most painful of places on orcs," Kili snorted, folding his arms. "Apparently, when you hit acorns in certain ways, as she put it, it sounds like heads getting knocked or hit by something. After the first couple of times she threw pine cones, she did better than most of us."

Thorin remembered, but he didn't know those events were so evocative for her. It seemed like everyone knew Belle more than he did. "Daisy and the other fauntlings at learning conkers, and they're teaching  _me_ how to do it. When those things hit you, they sting."

How fitting was it that their hobbit had a sword named Sting then? "Think my little cousin could teach me?"

It was the first time in a long one that Thorin had seen his nephew so bright. He really was happy to see someone that would call him family. "I think she'd like that."

* * *

 

Aldagrim was not only excited for the all the company they had, asking endless questions, but he said with utter glee, "Thorin! I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Hobbits, aged quickly. This one didn't look old in the slightest, but then again neither did Thorin himself. Grinning, Thorin clapped a hand on the hobbit's back, nearly knocking the poor fellow over. First Primula and Drogo were going to have a child, then Aldagrim's children? However, Aldagrim was already technically a grandfather, wasn't he? Still, becoming a grandfather again must be exciting, so he would celebrate with his friend regardless. "Congratulations, my friend."

It was surprising how quickly he was picking up on how hobbits were related. But, the Durin family tree was also fairly complicated. At least the hobbits had different sounding names. It was difficult trying to figure out who was who while he was growing up when he had family members named Fror, Gror, Thror, Oin, Gloin, and more. He used to have an urge to throttle his sister for giving his nephews similar sounding names, but in the long run, it helped greatly.

"Actually, I'm having at least two grandchildren," Aldagrim said joyfully, hopping up and down like a little bunny. Would Thorin ever stop comparing hobbits to cute animals? "Esmeralda and Paladin are going to be parents! Now I can tease them all about raising kids. Isn't that great?!"

Thorin gave a pointed glance in Kili's and Tauriel's direction, causing both of them to pale as he smirked, "Yes, yes it is."

It really would be interesting for the next heir of Durin's line to be part elf, if it was possible. And Thorin would tease his nephew mercilessly.

"Paladin says that if it's a girl, they're going to name her 'Diamond'. If it's a boy, his name is going to be Peregrin."

Considering how many children Paladin's wife had already, he wasn't going to question the woman's judgement.

"And Esmeralda?"

Aldagrim sighed, "For some reason, she's absolutely certain she's going to have a boy. But, the feminine members of our society are rarely wrong about these things. Apparently the lad is supposed to be called Meriadoc."

 "Huh."

"What is it?"

Thorin chuckled, "Well, Bell Gamgee is expecting, Prim and Drogo Baggins are expecting, and now your own children are. The four won't be too far apart in ages. I wonder if they'll grow up to be friends."

The hobbit snorted, shaking his head, "A Baggins, a Took, a Gamgee, and a Brandybuck being friends? That sounds near miraculous." He looked at the members of their society training together with strangers of far off lands of all races, softening. "But, who am I to question such things?"

Yes, the future would be interesting indeed.

* * *

Hobbits weren't designed for fighting, everyone knew that. Thorin and the rest of the Company had known it more than most, having witnessed their hobbit's atrocious skills with a blade. But, they were nothing if not adaptive. Even from the most unlikely of clans. 

It was odd, seeing even Lobelia participating. She was disgusted by traditional weaponry, apparently they weren't "proper" (he was really starting to question what "propriety" meant to these hobbits), and instead chose to wield her umbrella. Legolas had laughed at first, until she hit his head, and swiped his feet from under him. All were in awe by the fact that  _she_ defeated an elf within seconds. How furious her husband was going to be.

Legolas grinned, bowing to the little hobbit. An elven prince, was bowing to a tiny hobbit who'd defeated him with an umbrella. She huffed, and faced the dwarrow and rangers, daring them to come at her. Thankfully, Thorin had warned all that she was pregnant, so they didn't challenge her. That, or they were terrified of her sudden wrath.

As for Thorin, he began to train her, very carefully to avoid injury. He wondered if it was because she was pregnant that she showed a sudden interest. She might want to protect her family, and/or was affected by her increasing hormones. In any case, Thorin, as with his sister and his mother, wasn't going to question her too much. It was not a wise thing to do, and he was trying not to be so foolish anymore.

Again, hobbits were strong, and Thorin found out the hard way that umbrellas were even harder, and pointier. Though duller than a blade, Lobelia's choice of weapon was still rather effective.

That, and the dwarrow started liking her because she recognized gems and various metals' worth, likely from trying to steal the Baggineses' silverware for so long. Bofur even jokingly lamented the fact that she was already married, earning a well deserved umbrella upside the skull. Disturbingly enough, her aggressiveness was only winning more dwarves to her side. She now had underlings and was not sure why or what to do with them.

Overall though, hobbits were fairly easy to love. Few realized that they did until it was too late. Thorin knew it firsthand. Even the male hobbits started garnering some attention. Drogo certainly had been confused when Nori flirted with him, only to be mortified when Prim said they should have a threesome. Thorin really, really hoped that they didn't.

Still, everyone treated the pregnant hobbits and their respective partners with great care. Dwalin had tried not to squeak in fear when Primula demanded that he train her. She even got a sword (more like a dagger) from the Mathom House, just as many others had gotten. However, most were skilled with bows and arrows...

Which led to Tauriel, Legolas, and Kili taking care of a majority of the hobbits. Amaranth also joined in teaching, but notably avoided Legolas at all costs, even effectively abandoning her post, regardless if she was doing something or was with someone at the time, she'd just, leave. Yet, she showed no problems concerning Tauriel, and got along with Kili, although ignoring his dirty jokes. For some reason, Tauriel was okay with this behavior, and sometimes joined in. Those two, were going to be trouble. Thorin was now worried about any offspring they may have.

As for Amaranth, Thorin decided to talk to her. He asked her why she was so averse to Legolas' presence, and she couldn't meet his eyes for a long moment. Amaranth, arguably one of the either most stoic, or closed off hobbits, was afraid. "...I know his father, though I doubt, I doubt he'll remember me."

There was venom in her voice, utter hatred. "And, I don't want my past with Legolas' father to stain the lad. He wouldn't take it too well if he knew what happened between his father and I."

Did that mean Thranduil had been her lover somehow? 'Hypothetically'? Did Legolas have a half hobbit, half elf sibling? Wait, Amaranth was somehow related to Thranduil of all people?!

Seeing his visceral reaction, Amaranth coughed out a small laugh. "It's not quite what you're thinking. What happened..."

She tried to find the right words, her eyes hardening and softening all the while with memories beyond his sight. "Thranduil and I, we met when I was hunting in his forest. I was aiming for a deer, and nearly shot him. I was young, and in some ways, so was he. We, gained a friendship, maybe affection towards one another. But, he became distant, and, I thought we had something, that we were people to one another. But, I ended up being someone he'd rather forget."

The hobbit was hiding something, but Thorin wouldn't push. It had been difficult for her to express such things in the first place. To ask more, might either tire her greatly, or have her turn her back on them. He didn't want his friend to be closed off, especially not like that.

"Legolas, regrettably, believes otherwise. Even if it's only small talk, I suggest you try a conversation with him. It may help everyone here to bond a little more. We are led better by actions and visibility in many forms."

She was quiet for a long moment, "I'll try."

He wasn't going to push more than that.

"And Thorin? Spoken like a true politician." At how he blanched, she smiled fondly. "You really are a Took and a Baggins."

He smiled right back.

...Amaranth joined the the archery contests with some of the rangers, the elves, and Thorin's nephew, and she beat them all.

* * *

 

The older generations' fear was palpable. Snow had begun to rain down on all of them. All the Brandybucks had gathered supplies, enough to get everyone through the winter. Their worries grew and grew as the storms did.There were more than a few accidents from the hobbits attempting to rapidly get better.

Children and many women were told to stay inside. Some female hobbits, such as Amaranth, stayed to train, and to fight alongside all of them. One who was Hildigard, the most aggressive hobbit beside Isembold, the hammer wielder. It was as if she had been born carrying weapons, her skill making up for her lack of knowledge.

It was unusual for a hobbit, even Tooks. But, a large number of the Thain's Heirs were unusual. Isengrim was wary of arrows, so archery was out of the question for him. The hobbit kept covering one of his eyes instinctively. Thorin wondered if he'd gotten an eye injury once. Dodi and Dido never wanted to be separated, and had been the most scared when the snow fell. They'd also been the most scared of everyone. Mirabella seemed to be the only one that was more cheerful, glad that the rivers had frozen over.

She claimed, "I've always had nightmares of drowning. I've warned everyone in my family against going out there at all. Now, there's less chance of it."

Amaranth was especially nervous around snow. She avoided rocks covered with the fine white powder best she could. Hildifons? He constantly searched the sky, and had the uncanny ability to craft explosive devices, of which he and the dwarrow set along the barriers of Hobbiton. Donnamira made medicine worthy of Oin's treatments, her knowledge of medicine ever growing. Aldagrim was good at slashing things with his new 'claws', and often was seen with Hildifons. He was surprisingly good with fire.

But there was something that everyone, and it truly was everyone, that they were angry at...The damned elves could walk on snow.

Legolas jogged past all merrily, and it was clear Tauriel was trying not to giggle at the dwarrow and hobbits who kept finding themselves sinking into the cold even more than the Men. Something that was even more irritating? The dwarrow and hobbits (more the hobbits than the dwarrow), were often picked up and carried by the elves and the Men. Kili was the only one who didn't seem to mind. Tauriel was "warm and snuggly". Ugh.

Hobbits were scarier more than Thorin was slowly becoming accustomed to, because they were made to wear footwear. Thorin and those from outside Hobbiton had tried to make the hobbits wear boots, but they only got so far as shoes. Belle had been the same when they'd had to cross mountains and snowy hills. She actually hissed at them once. It was one of the rare times she'd ever been remotely threatening. It made everyone wonder why the hobbits despised such things.

The only consolation was that Legolas kept running, delightfully, into the chandelier in Belle's home.

Thorin, Bofur, and Gloin were playing with the children when they heard the first howl. Hamfast's and Bell's eyes widened and pointed ears drooped in fear. Hamfast swallowed, getting his pitchfork, and exchanged a look with Thorin before kissing his wife's cheek. They embraced, and so did he with his children.

Already outside, were the Thain's Heirs, prepared with their weapons at their sides, awaiting Thorin's command. As they walked, hobbits, dwarrow, elves, and Men joined and walked alongside him. Some had spears, some hammers and clubs and swords. Males and females stood side by side in solidarity. Some were more frightened than others, but it didn't lessen their resolve.

At the borders, were not just wolves and wargs, but orcs. They were pounding drums, drums of war. They hadn't expected orcs. Why would orcs attack Hobbiton? What had they to gain? Then, Thorin saw it, the pelt of Azog's mount, the white orc. It was the beast that Belle slayed. He and she had fought Azog, and Legolas killed his offspring, Bolg. Two of three of the people there had a hand in the deaths of the leaders of their armies. The third had been dead for over a year now.

One of the orcs stepped forward, his skin shrunken in an though pale, not as pale as the Defiler's had been. He had wispy, thin hair that fluttered in the cold air, and Thorin wondered if it was going to join the wind, to fall off his scalp. The way he spoke was nowhere near intimidating as Azog's nor Bolg's had been. His deformed face crafted a smile with sharpened teeth as he looked at the hobbits.

"I wonder if they're as tender as children are. Soft and chewy."

Some were frightened, relaxing a bit when the dwarrow, Men, and elves stood between them and the ones who wanted to kill them. The Company and the Thains' Heirs were each at one of his sides. Dwalin was directly next to him for the dwarrow, and Amaranth on the other. Dwalin and Thorin exchanged bored expressions, a silent message passing between them as the orc began giving more and more insults and declaring how easy it would be to defeat all there. Amaranth narrowed her eyes, not really listening to the orc's monologue that was quickly becoming boring and a waste of time. They were likely preparing a trap, or at least gathering themselves after realizing that the hobbits weren't so defenseless. 

"Can I shoot him?"

"...Yes."

Before the last letter had ended the word, there was an arrow in the leader's forehead, the arrowhead splitting through the back of the orc's skull. All of the hobbits who had been practicing archery notched the arrows onto their bows, following Amaranth's lead. All waited for Thorin's commands as the orcs roared in fury, some foolishly running towards Hobbiton's small army.

Thorin inhaled, raising his, Belladonna's, sword, "Baram ai menu!"

The hobbits were upon them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon, Lobelia Sackville Baggins fought off one of Sarumen's top henchmen during the War of the Ring...With her umbrella. AKA, she may be a hobbitch at times, but she's amazing. And dwarrow appreciate badass women.
> 
> Who else likes badass hobbits?
> 
> PS Yes, the hobbit babies in question that are coming are Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Samwise. Again, I've never been good with timeline canon material.


	19. Who Lives, Who Dies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardenias, chrysanthemums, and lillies.
> 
> Living amongst hobbits, Thorin had learned a great deal about propriety, especially from Lobelia. One of the most intriguing aspects of this so called propriety, was the language of flowers. Like gems, they all had their different meanings, all showing messages. 
> 
> For instance, Belladonna was a poisonous plant, and was a warning of danger and death. Well, she carried weapons of choice and was a Took that loved adventures, so it was rather fitting.
> 
> Primula was a type of primrose, meaning protection or safety. That made perfect sense.
> 
> Lobelias were supposed to symbolize malevolence and spite. But, depending on how one used it, it could be deadly, or it could heal.
> 
> Amaranth meant unfading or eternal. Thorin had no doubt she'd likely outlive everyone there, even if she seemed hollow sometimes.
> 
> Flower messages were of love, some spite, and some, some Thorin wished he had never known the meaning of, or what they were used for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song(s) for this chapter, should one choose to listen: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jY9dQ8hUi7U or the extended version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zr6g9Sj7u8
> 
> Then, if you're looking for particular characters' song that's meant to match with the chapter title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rs1zArHXAA8
> 
>  
> 
> Again,they're optional...And a bit spoilery.

**_"Was the Fell Winter truly that dangerous?"_ **

**_Belle searched Fili's eyes, trying to find an answer just as much as he did her. "Any kind of battle is dangerous, and costly. I learned the hard way you can never expect who will live and who will die."_ **

**_"I don't understand, you said why your father died, but what of your mother?"_ **

**_She clutched the area above her sternum. "...She faded away, and died of a broken heart."_ **

* * *

 

Bofur helped one of the she-hobbits stand back up again, a deep laceration in her side. "Yavanna, I'm such an idiot."

"You're going to be all right, you'll see lass," Bofur tried to comfort genuinely. Both he and Thorin knew it was something he kept trying to be better at. Bofur may seem jovial or friendly, but the years had hardened him, and he put up a front to protect himself and his brothers. But since Belle, Bofur had regretted a great deal of his actions. Almost all of the Company had. "You're going to be-"

There was a large explosion at the barrier, and Hildifons leapt through the flames with the few dwarrow that dared to do so with their limited armor. Of course, Kili had to be one of them. The few other hobbits that joined them were Aldagrim and Hildegard. Both of their weapons reflected the flames...

_**The skies and ground already had been colored red and yellow, but these colors hurt him even more then what was on the battlefield. The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it.** _

No, he had to keep himself together. He was supposed to lead them, guide them. He would not fail them, not again.

Hobbits weren't built for war. They may have been adaptable to impossible situations, but they were still gentle hearts. Killing, wasn't in their nature.

It's one thing to imagine killing someone or something, to actually do it? Thorin Bagginshield watched the terror in their eyes not because of the blood being shed, or the sounds of battle that were ringing fiercely in their sensitive ears. No, when they had the upper hands on the orcs, wolves, wargs...They hesitated. More than a few of the hobbits were hurt because of that hesitation, and it was miraculous that none had died yet.

"It'll be all right, son." Thorin stiffened, seeing Gerontius next to him with an elvish letter opener in hand, and wearing old armor, functional armor. At Thorin's horrified but puzzled look, Gerontius snorted. "I may be old, lad, but I'm still the Thain. Would make the title rather meaningless if I didn't fight with my people."

_**"I killed during the Fell Winter," Gerontius said. "And technically, so did you. There are exceptions to every rule. Besides, Belle made it clear, in more ways than one, who she entrusted her home to. If you take that from her, you dishonor her memory, and her wishes."** _

Thorin wanted to tell him to return home, to be with his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren. They were waiting for him. But Gerontius? Well, from the fierceness in his gaze, Thorin knew for sure why the hobbit had been chosen. He was one of many that was willing to protect with their very lives.

Swallowing harshly, Thorin scowled, sending him to a less dangerous area, giving a pointed look at the rangers. They nodded back, and Gerontius' expression made his skepticism blatant. All Thorin could do, was silently plead. After a moment, the leader of the Shire, and guardian of Hobbiton, assented to Thorin's supplication.

Thorin shouted orders to have the injured carried off the battlefield, the rangers and elves doing just that. Tauriel and Legolas took the more gravely wounded ones due to how the elves could practically dance across the staining fields of white.

The hobbits that remained? They were more than willing to kill, even if it was obvious that they hated it. Of course they would. Of course they did.

Hildigard sliced through an orc's neck, and twisted to stab another. Aldagrim clawed through the evil creatures, blood splattering on him as the bladed brass knuckles tore through flesh. Isembold joined them, swinging his club.

_**She was shaking, horrified, and covered in wounds that must have given her great pain.** _

There shouldn't be this many to fight at all.

Dwalin returned to Thorin's side.

"This should've been finished. There's not many of the bastards left. But, the hobbits, not many are doing too well."

Drogo let out a yelp, as he was tossed into a tree.

_**Giggles sounded from above him as a pastry fell upon his head. Children, a boy and girl, sat in the branches above him. They gasped, and Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Prim, it's a dwarf."** _

_**"I can see that!" the girl hissed. She narrowed her eyes at him-** _

Drogo's eyes hadn't opened.

Hamfast instantly with him, trying to help. Trying to drag his friend away to safety.

An orc loomed, raising an axe over the hobbit's neck.

_**There was a knock, and Thorin did the best to collect himself. As he opened it, he saw a slightly chubby faced hobbit, who wore a straw hat, and overalls. He had a small smile as he offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Hamfast Gamgee. I uh, I was Belle's neighbor, but now I guess I'm yours-"** _

Amaranth fought back the orcs. She let out a battle cry that sent shivers up Thorin's spine. Amaranth, Belle's cousin, his family, his friend. 

_**The hobbit lass grinned even wider. "You've no idea what mischief we hobbits can do, do you?"** _

_**The former King suddenly felt terrified, very terrified. She laughed at him, "But, I suppose the adults are just as rambunctious as the children."** _

_**She held out his cloak, which he gratefully accepted, happy that the handkerchief remained.** _

_**The hobbit curtseyed, "Amaranth Brandybuck, at your service."** _

Dido and Dodi never separated, always side by side and fighting together as thought they were the same person. It didn't erase the fear in their amber eyes.

Orcs got between them somehow, the twins reaching for one another in desperation-

_**Thorin blinked at them, his heart sinking. They reminded him of Fili and Kili somehow. He suspected it was their mannerisms.They even bowed in unison, like his nephews did. "Dodinas and Didonas, at your service."** _

They were still boys.  _Boys_. They were too young. Why did they have to fight?

_**The hobbit winced, "I loved my cousin, but rarely showed it. Most of us didn't know how. But, I do know that what she was doing, wasn't really living. Don't get me wrong, being introverted isn't a problem, but shutting out the world, locking yourself away completely, isn't healthy. She followed you Thorin Bagginshield, where she hid from us, and herself. Life is short, but you helped her treasure it once more."** _

_**Shaking, Thorin shook the outstretched hand. The hobbit smiled, "Aldagrim Took, at your service."** _

_**Thorin nodded, bowing his head. "Thorin...Bagginshield, at yours."** _

Aldagrim was in pain, physically and emotionally. The claws in his hands were coated in blood.  _He_ was coated in blood.

_**It was bittersweet, asking this question, "Have any of you, done much fighting?"** _

_**Thirteen sets of hobbit eyes stared blankly, and a few started slowly raising their hands.** _

_**"Besides conkers."** _

Hobbits, were never meant for this.

_**Looking in front of him, Thorin was glad he already knew some of their names, else he would be hopelessly lost, no pun intended. There was Amaranth Brandybuck, Dido and Dodi, Rorimac Brandybuck, Asphodel Burrows, Mirabella Brandybuck, and then there were the actual Tooks. Isengrim, Isengar, Isembold, Donnamira, Isengrim, Hildigard, Hildifons, and Aldagrim...** _

_**Thirteen hobbits, and one dwarf. And all, were looking up to him to save the day.** _

They were all fighting, each in their unique ways. In whatever ways that they could.

All needed him.

His teeth grit, and Thorin instinctively returned to fighting, Belladonna's poisonous blade nearly killing the orcs instantly. Dwalin was the one barking orders now, Thorin taking on the brunt of the enemy's forces.

Kili was in danger. Thorin fought beside his nephew, shielding the boy from arrows and blades alike. He cried out when a blade sliced through his leg, his emotions getting in way of his focus within the heat of battle. Thinking of all the battles in his life, he considered the wound next to nothing. He could do this. They were so close. He could protect them. He didn't care what cost it was to him, for he would protect them  _all_.

_**The dragon's fire seared through flesh and bone-** _

_**Vili lay dying in his arms-** _

_**Thor's head was hanging from Azog's fist-** _

_**"I'm sorry I wasn't enough."** _

Just a little more time, was all they needed. And then, they were going to make it. They could make it.

"Thorin! Some broke through!"

There were only about a dozen or so orcs at the border, but there were at least six running into Hobbiton. Amaranth aimed, shooting one in the back, through and through its black heart, if it even had one. It most likely did considering how it fell, the light in its eyes gone. 

Slicing through the orcs, he ran, his chest freezing at the sight of one breaking into Bag End, likely searching for Belle. She wasn't there. But, a large number of the pregnant hobbit women were, including Lobelia and Primula. Children were there. Those unable to fight were there. Innocents were there.

 

No.

 

_**Halfred, Daisy, and May," Bell said shakily. Hamson beamed at the sight of his younger brother, telling him and their sisters all the adventures and things they were going to do. "Thank you, Thorin."** _

_**"It was an honor," he replied, shocked when Bell held out one of her newborns for him to hold. As gently as possible, he made sure to hold little Daisy's head, unable to stop a grin as he saw their pointed ears. He never thought he'd ever think such small things were so endearing. Her eyes were a greenish grey that shifted with every light. Now that he thought about it, all of them shared their mother's eyes. Daisy's fingers wrapped around one of his, no fear in her gaze whatsoever. "...Thank you."** _

 

No. 

 

_**We're waiting to get married, making sure we're ready but," Drogo whispered, his eyes on the sleeping child. "Prim's a miracle worker when it comes to kids, and I'm...Even with all of the cousins I've had, I've always been terrible at taking care of them. Prim and I talk about whether or not we have kids, and Prim says she's fine either way, but I know she's not. What if I can't take care of our child? What if they hate me? What if I get them hurt?"** _

_**Thorin felt a strange urge to bump his forehead against Drogo's.**_  

 

NO.

 

_**"...Does he make you unhappy?" Thorin asked cautiously.** _

_**His relationship with Lobelia was strange, and it wasn't always clear was Lobelia was to Belle, but that didn't mean he wouldn't defend her. "No...Yes?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure if anyone can truly feel happy with another, but I do know that I feel content, safe, and I trust him with my life, and..."** _

_**Her hand was on her abdomen, and nothing needed to be said out loud about that.** _

 

NO!

 

_**Actually, I'm having at least two grandchildren," Aldagrim said joyfully, hopping up and down like a little bunny. Would Thorin ever stop comparing hobbits to cute animals? "Esmeralda and Paladin are going to be parents! Now I can tease them all about raising kids. Isn't that great?!"** _

Thorin's mind began to hear Bell's cries when she had been in labor, but twisted and in more agony than it ever should have been. He heard Lobelia's annoyed screeches turned into screams. He heard Prim's joyful crying from the wedding turn into sorrow and pain. 

In his mind he could see Aldagrim and his children mourning, suffering as Thorin's people once had. He saw their deadened eyes as Belle's had been in the end. He saw her corpse, he saw theirs, and he wanted to scream.

Thorin didn't think he'd ever run so fast in his life, not even when dragon attacked, when he fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, or even away from what he'd done. No, he wasn't running for his sake, but for theirs.

Behind him, from the corner of Thorin's eye, he saw Gerontius roaring, his blade clashing with one of the other orcs'.

_**Gerontius Took pat his shoulder. "Come now, I'd love to hear what other messes you and my granddaughter got into. I especially want to hear about this incident with the dragon? Gandalf wasn't very specific."** _

_**"Well, your granddaughter started by waking it up, and somehow that led to goading it, and it trying to burn us all."** _

_**"...Yep, that sounds like a Took."** _

"Go!" Gerontius yelled, his sword slicing through the monster's arm. "Save them!"

_**Irritatingly, 'Thain' sounded close to 'Thrain'.** _

Thorin had initially been torn, but did as the Thain said, only glancing back once to see him being surrounded by three of those horrid things. Instead of looking frightened, the hobbit nodded at Thorin with a bright grin, and rushed forward to kill another one of the bastards. "Du bekar!"

Hobbits, really were astonishing.

Thorin's legs burned, blood leaked from the wound in his limb, and he had his sword drawn, prepared to unleash his wrath upon the foul being. Instead, he heard a loud, metallic clang as a pan hit a skull, and and umbrella broke impaling itself through an orc. Both women stilled, and gaped at Thorin, all breathing heavily.

Lobelia stared at the remaining half of her umbrella, gasping at the sight of the blood coating it, and dropped it. Prim blinked, the frying pan in her hands dented, "We just, killed an orc."

He should've been upset, he should've raged or apologized. But, seeing their varying bewildered expressions, he couldn't help but chuckle in relief, leaning against the doorway. There was another thud, and the three saw that Bell was attending to an unconscious Lotho Sackville Baggins. The pimple-faced lout had fainted. Lobelia finally broke from her stupor, "He's useless."

Thorin couldn't agree more.

Facing Thorin, Primula laid a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Are you all right?" He slowly nodded. "Thorin, where's Drogo?"

_**Thorin couldn't stop smiling at the sight of their happiness. Retreating to the back corner of one of the tents, he gathered the strength to open the package Primula gave to him. Inside, was a handkerchief. It held both the Baggins' emblem, and the Brandybuck one. And most of all, it held his family's marking.** _

_**They were giving him his own handkerchief. They were accepting him into the Shire. They were telling him that he was their family.** _

_**Sniffling, Thorin wiped away his tears, and folded the handkerchief into the pocket that would show it off.** _

"Last I saw him, yes," Thorin said. "It should be over soon."

He really needed to stop underestimating hobbits.

_**"You, what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed," he yelled. He couldn't stand to see another die because of him, or close to him. Yet..."Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?"** _

_**Where was the fire, the light he saw in her mere moments ago? Why had she been so different? H**  _ _**ad she been too afraid to let anyone notice?** _ _**Had it been there all along, and he was too blind to see it? Or, had he refused to see it because of their differences? Because she was worried of how she should be? Was that her propriety? He shook his head in disbelief. No, the fault was his. He'd always been pushing her away. He denied her just as Men and Elves had the dwarrow.** _

_**Thorin couldn't help it when he hugged her, desperate to hear her heartbeat. "I've never been so wrong in all my life."** _

Remembering Gerontius, he told them to barricade the familiar round, green door. Shutting it, he ignored the temptation to stroke the glowing mark that had remained from Gandalf's magic. He ran to Gerontius, calling the Old Took's name.

He had almost reached the elder, when an orc that Thorin hadn't seen earlier appeared.

Gerontius didn't notice him either, until the orc's bow had been loosened.

_**Her face was contorted with pain, and yet she smiled as she fell.** _

_**His vision cleared as she fell onto the ice, her pallor just as pale. Thorin gazed at the blade in his hands, the blood dripping warmly onto his hands. Her blood, it was the hobbit's blood.** _

Mahal, please no.

"Gerontius!"

The hobbit was fighting to get back onto his feet, only to gasp as another arrow hit him, not in the back this time, but where the heart was.

Their eyes met as he fell onto his knees, the orc cackling as he stalked towards the hobbit who had adopted Thorin into his family.

_**Azog was holding his grandfather's head above everyone, laughing maniacally, evilly, and Thorin felt rage-** _

Bellowing his anger, Thorin cleaved the orc's head from the newly made corpse, Belladonna's sword moving through bone as though it were butter. Red splattered, freezing in the snow.

There were cheers in the distance. The battle was over.

Thorin didn't care. He ran to Gerontius, guilt and fear rushing through him as the hobbit's mouth bubbled crimson.

"Gerontius, hang on," Thorin begged, calling out for someone to help them.

Tauriel's hair was as red as the snow beneath Thorin's knees, her form bright with light. Gerontius coughed, his lungs sounding like wet sponges.  Thorin knew the sound well. It was the same sound Vili had made. It was almost the sound that Dis had made upon hearing that her One had perished. It was similar to the one Belle had made.

The Thain's smile was kind, gentle. He shakily pressed his hand to Thorin's cheek.

_**A hand as cold as the ground underneath him, and as red as his own, cupped his cheek. Tears streaked down her cheeks, freezing on contact with her skin in the freezing air. She smiled, again. He knew that smile.** _

__Just a little more time. Just a little more time was all they needed.

"Gerontius-"

"Keep the promise, Thorin," Gerontius whispered.

_**She swallowed, shivering and stuttering. "I-It's okay. You're safe now." She was comforting him, again. She was still looking out for him, even as she lay dying. "P-Please, live."** _

"And lad?" Gerontius wheezed, his form trembling. Yet, he still smiled. "Thank you."

_**He knew that smile. It was the one she gave in sunlight. The one she gave when she forgave the boys for accidentally hurting her while training, to comfort them at night as she sang lullabies, as she laughed with them after a horrible joke was made. The playful one that promised so much hope no matter what odds they were against.  It was warmth, now frozen in death as her hand fell upon the ground.** _

"Gerontius, please," Thorin rasped. "It's going to be fine. It has to be."

The elderly hobbit merely pressed his forehead to Thorin's. "...Inudoy."

_**"...you don't want anyone learning that secret language, right? We hobbits have excellent memory."** _

Son. Gerontius was calling Thorin his son.

"Please, no-"

_**Thorin hoarsely said, "I have no words of how to, convey my gratitude to any of you."** _

_**Gerontius merely patted his back. "You're family now, Thorin Oakenshield, and everyone takes care of family, no matter how many differences there are."** _

"Ukrad," Gerontius said, unable to say it properly as he fought to breathe. "Azyungun, tan menu selek lanun naman."

...

 

..

 

.

 

Greatest heart, may your forge burn bright.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were hobbits named after stone just as they were after flowers. Most were befitting the names given to them.
> 
> Ruby meant blood, strong emotions, and power. She was Drogo's mother, soon to be grandmother. She was kind, but strict, as many Baggins women were, and a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> Berylla, Beryl, was happiness, sincerity, and protection. She was Bungo Baggins', Belle's father's, grandmother. She was more liberal than Ruby, believing in politeness and being kind to others took precedence over propriety.
> 
> Esmeralda was another name for emerald, meaning healing, peace, and strength. She was one of more steadfast Tooks, her green eyes alight with will and stubbornness to do what she believed was right, like Aldagrim did.
> 
> Adamanta? It was supposed to mean "Diamond", and thus sincerity, life, and promise. Diamonds were also the hardest gem to break. Or at least, it, she, was supposed to be.
> 
> That night, Adamanta Took, shattered when she saw her husband being carried over the doorway, eyes closed, and never to open again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one kind of grief, all with potential to make life changing decisions.
> 
> You should always listen, and choose carefully.

_**"Gerontius, please," Thorin rasped. "It's going to be fine. It has to be."** _

_**The elderly hobbit merely pressed his forehead to Thorin's. "...Inudoy."** _

_**Son. Gerontius was calling Thorin his son.** _

_**"Please, no-"** _

_**"Ukrad," Gerontius said, unable to say it properly as he fought to breathe. "Azyungun, tan menu selek lanun naman."** _

_**...** _

__

_**..** _

__

_**.** _

__

_**Greatest heart, may your forge burn bright.** _

* * *

Gardenias, chrysanthemums, and lilies.

Flower messages were of love, some spite, and some, some Thorin wished he had never known the meaning of, or what they were used for.

Gardenias were normally for weddings or moments of joy, to show purity and love. But they were also for protection, friendship, and hope.

Chrysanthemums represented loyalty, sincerity, sorrow.

Lilies were the most duel natured of all. Like Gardenias, lilies could be seen at times of celebration, for the sake of new beginnings. But, they were also for transience, and of life after death, often with that life having its innocence returned. It could be one of the reasons that the dead could look like they were sleeping.

These flowers were for burials, for mourning, for loss, and nearly everywhere Thorin looked, they were there.

Hobbits had wrapped the blooms on the fences, around their smials. In some sides of the homes, were markings not dissimilar to Gandalf's upon Bag End's door. Thorin almost laughed from the sight, wondering if it had been an omen for his old friend. For far too many to come. He was tempted to burn the door, but knew how much of a fuss Belle would've made. This was her home. What right had he to do such a thing?

Instead of dark colors, hobbits wore black. It looked wrong, for a people who loved wearing colors and pastels of all kinds. Darkness didn't suit them at all.

But Thorin? Although his colors were meant to be dark, he started hating wearing black a long time ago. Standing before an oak tree, under its shade, he was so sick of it.

There was not one, but five hobbits, gone from this world. All of the hobbits were attending, including their families.

There was Drogo, bent over Dora's prone form, Primula next to him, tears spilling too. Thorin found a great deal of letters from her to Belle within Bag End. Some of the material had been, a bit scandalous since Dora was a writer in all manner of genre, but he wondered if she was the reason Belle wanted to become a storyteller. She'd defended another one of the sanctuaries in Hobbiton where the innocent were housed, and she defended them with her life.

Prisca Bolger nee Baggins was held by her children as they cried for their father to be returned to them. Wilmar, Heribald, and Nora were still youths, not as young as Hamfast's children, but young enough not to truly understand why they couldn't see Wilibard Bolger anymore. Would they even be able to remember his face?

Lobellia was crying, Nori helping her as she stood over her brother's body. Thorin didn't even know she had a brother, but, it was hard to imagine any hobbit not having siblings. Belle had been one of the few exceptions. His daughter was with her husband, the Bracegirdle having become a Brandybuck, much to the chagrin of others. With her were Bruno's newly born grandchildren, Hugo and Hilda. He never got to see them.

He and Wilibard had been together, both close to the Bagginses, best friends in life, and still so in death.

Adamanta Took had lost both her husband, and a son. Children had lost their parents, they all would someday through one way or another, but the most grievous thing someone could do, was make a parent bury their child. Isumbras was a great deal like his father, cheerful, mischievous, kind and...

Seeing the cloth wrapped around the lifeless bodies, Thorin couldn't recognize the figures draped with flowers as the ones he once knew, and the ones he barely did if at all. He'd recognized their faces if not their names while they'd been alive.

Everyone there, was family. Some had disagreements, some disliked each other, but in moments like these, you start to remember just how connected everyone really is.

He didn't belong there, with them.

_**"Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?"** _

What was he doing there? 

Then, little Daisy took one of his roughened hands with one of her tiny, fragile ones. With her was Laura Baggins, the Company, and the Thain's Heirs. Then, he knew why.

Daisy tugged on his finger, only able to fit that in her small hands. "Uncie? Hurt?"

She was looking at his leg, which was wrapped in planks and cloth. The cloth was almost like the ones covering the fallen. Smiling best he could, he murmured, "'Tis but a scratch'."

Meeting his nephew's eyes, they both knew it was a lie. Perhaps a white lie, but a lie nonetheless. He hoped Daisy would forgive him for it.

Dwalin tried to make light of it, suggesting that Thorin could match Dain's wounds. It wasn't the same though, since Thorin didn't have a literal iron foot like his cousin did. Instead, the hobbits had done their best to make a cast with Dwalin's help. Turned out, Thorin's leg hadn't just been cut, but when he'd been running, the crack made from the impact of the blade opened. Now he needed to let the leg heal "properly", as Amaranth had ordered him to do.

...Sadly, Thorin was a Durin. It was inevitable that he would do something utterly foolish.

 For the moment though, despite Amaranth's fury (which he was only slightly fearful of, really), he was going to stand on his own two feet. He may be foolish, but he was quickly learning it was part of what was a trait of both his families. If he had the honor of being a Took, then he'd rather be a Fool of a Took standing, then keeping himself from being there for those he loved.

"Yer a blasted idiot," Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin only smiled sadly, returning the squeeze on his fingers. "I know."

All processions moved to areas that the deceased had wanted to be placed to rest, all underneath the grey skies. One by one, they were lowered into the ground by trees, the closest ones burying them, and the youngest to place flowers over their graves.  Each member of the dead had a person within their clan step forward, and sing in a language that Thorin was only starting to learn. It was hobbitish, and for some reason, it mystified even the elves.

"They all sound so different," Legolas observed.

Next to him, Tauriel held Kili's hand, not minding in the slightest when he leaned against her. Daisy blinked, "They're life stories. Of course they're diff'rent. 'Cause we're all diff'rent, and diff'rent pwetty."

Thorin had helped teach her that. He told her of how having one gem in a decoration over and over again would be as dull as having the same meal over and over again. It was the differences and variations that made them so wonderful. Somehow, she managed to relate that to people...Should he be worried? Tauriel nodded with a genuine grin, eyes cast over at Kili. "Yes, yes we are."

It was rare to see Kili blush, but he seemed to do it often around Tauriel. The sight really was beautiful.

One by one, all those who Gerontius knew spoke of him, some bad, some good, but all were memories to be shared. The last time Thorin made a speech, it was at a wedding, and he'd been called to make it on the spot. It was one of his better memories. This? He didn't know what it would be. Part of him believed it to be painful, another sorrowful, and another to be bittersweet. Maybe thinking of his old friend would do just that.

Knowing all eyes were on him, Thorin didn't look to them, but instead at the hobbit who had been kind, who was cheerful, and had called Thorin family. While the ceremonies were meant to help everyone but the dead grieve, it was the speech that showed appreciation to the ones they had cared about, and lost. Swallowing, his voice was hoarse at first, but grew more somber as he spoke.

"Gerontius Took,  _you_ infuriate me." Thorin ignored the hobbits, letting out his emotions. "You took me in, let me into your life, fought beside me, and now you're having me say goodbye?"

Silence fell as the crowd realized what was happening. Thorin hadn't been able to say goodbye to far too many people in his life. He'd hadn't gotten the chance to bury his father, his mother died in flames, his brother and grandfather had been partially missing in the battle where they died, and now? Others had an excuse, though he still felt anger for what happened, but Gerontius? Elderly he may have been, but he'd been loved too. He didn't have to go. He didn't have to die.

Tears streamed down Thorin's cheeks. "I've been fighting all my life, and I didn't think you'd be the same. Yavanna, I hoped none of you had been the same. But you still were here, not just protecting me, but all of your people. You were a guardian through lifetimes here, and now you can't be there anymore. You can't be here anymore. And I'll never get to hear your jokes, I'll never get to hear more of your stories, and I'll never..."

He breathed, trying to collect himself. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for being unable to save you. If I'd just been a little quicker, then maybe you'd be here. Maybe, you could've showed me how to drink brandy the 'hobbit way' again. Maybe I could show you more of the tools and trinkets I made in the forge you gave to me. Maybe we could have played with wooden swords again with the fauntlings tackling the 'bad guys'. Now? I'm the bad guy more than ever, because I wasn't there in time."

_**The elder Took, along with an elder woman, gave Lobelia hard looks. "I, as Thain, have forgiven Thorin Oakenshield."** _

Someone uttered his name, and Thorin inhaled. "But, the fact is that you were there, here, when your people needed you. You were a fine leader, a protector, and leader, and that's why it hurts so much. I've been fighting all my life, and most of those I fought for wanted something from me. But you?"

**"Master Bagginshield, I need you to understand something. None of us are asking for you to fight with us. In fact, anyone is allowed to step away from these things, even if they are capable of fighting, because sometimes they have something worth living for, and would not be willing to take the risk. But, regrettably, I would ask you to help train those who have some skill, but not enough."**

**Thorin frowned, understanding what he was saying. "I am a Took, am I not? Then why wouldn't I fight by your side?"**

"You only asked one thing of me. Even then you always showed me who I was wasn't fate, destiny, or what someone else said I needed to be," Thorin said. "You gave me a choice. You made sure I understood I had a choice."

_**"Because, this doesn't have to be your fight."** _

 "I chose to fight beside you, because you were, are, family to me," Thorin admitted. "And I never expected you to feel the same."

 _ **"It is my fight," Thorin said firmly.**_  

He collected himself best he could. "What hurts, is that I wasn't able to save you, because I wasn't the only one who lost you. You are loved dearly, and all will miss your light...Thank you, for letting me be part of your life, and thank you, for being part of mine."

No, Thorin wasn't good at speeches, and he didn't intend for what he said to be one. This was a message to someone beyond his reach, and he needed to properly say goodbye. Somewhere deep down, that newly formed hole was easing. Carefully, he pulled out mathoms that had been in the museum. They were diamond studs given to Gerontius by Gandalf, enchanted so that they were supposed to protect him. They had lost some of their power some time ago, and had collected a large amount of dust, earning their title well. Thorin cleaned and polished the gems though. He fixed the gold fixtures, and placed them in a cloth. Kneeling, he placed said cloth and earrings with Gerontius. The cloth was a bit messy, but the handkerchief had the emblem of the Tooks, and the Durins.

_**"If I do nothing, that I will hide within our walls, live my life away from the light and let darkness descend." Meeting the Thain's eyes, he asked, honestly asked, "Am I not part of your world, your home?"** _

"You claimed me as your kin, and you will always be part of mine."Standing up and ignoring the pain in his leg, he murmured, "Goodbye, my dear friend. May we see each other again, someday."

Stepping away, Thorin allowed the others to grieve, some having their own gifts to give. Hobbits were not interested so easily in material things, but even some mathoms held value. Adamanta came and thanked him as they waited, even hugging him. The dwarf nearly fell over, and waved away the woman's apologies. And she told him it wasn't his fault. It was.

Amaranth scuffed the back of his head for trying to apologize as Adamanta left, giving him a hard look. As the ceremonies finished, the Thain's Heirs all lined up at the front of the newly made grave.

 

One by one, their voices joined part of a chorus.

What they sang, Thorin hadn't been expecting.

Amaranth slowly inhaled, and exhaled. For some reason, her amber eyes shifted shades in the light before she sang.

"Beware the Tooks, Tooks, Tooks...Louder than any rumbling brook."

_**Thorin's entire form was trembling. "You, hobbits are the strangest thing I have ever encountered."** _

_**The Thain snickered, "But you like us anyways."** _

It wasn't just _her_ eyes that shifted, and Thorin felt more out of his element than usual.

_**"The Tooks and Baggins have always been special. Baggins keeps people together, and Tooks protect. There are some stories about a Thain who married a faerie, but also that the Tooks were cursed, or blessed pending on what you hear."** _

_**"Cursed?"** _

Daisy didn't seem to mind, nor the hobbits listening. Thorin and the others? For some reason they could feel the ground trembling beneath their feet.

_**The child hesitated, "Few Tooks ever live as long as others hobbits. Many say it's because of how adventurous and dangerous they like to live. Old Man Took's one of the eldest hobbits we've seen."** _

Thorin wished he'd learn more of their language. But, even then, he knew that this wasn't an ordinary song. It was a call.

_**"Personally, I think they could live a lot longer than they believe."** _

He knew this kind of song. He sang these kinds of melodies himself, such as what he sang in Belle's study.

_**"You're a fool, and Tooks have been known for centuries as 'Fools of Tooks', whenever they do something utterly ridiculous," Lobelia said with a kind smile. He understood then he had spoken out loud. "Fools, are not terrible people to have in the world. As I'm sure you're aware, many think hobbits in general to be fools outside of Hobbiton..."** _

Everyone began leaving,and Kili whispered, "What was that? What did it mean."

"The song of the Thain's Heirs," she answered with a bored shrug. "They're 'sposed to be scary to keep bad people 'way."

"It means they're going to get revenge," Thorin uttered, narrowing his eyes. "Fools of Tooks."

* * *

 

"Amaranth!" Thorin called, moving as quickly as he could with a limp. The anger between him and the hobbit was palpable, albeit for different reasons. "You're going after the orcs."

Her expression softened, "Not all of us, but yes, they are."

"But you shouldn't-"

"We need to Thorin, and it's not just a matter of vengeance," she stated coolly. "You saw how many orcs and wargs there were. We eliminated all that we could find, but unless we strike fear into them, there's a high likelihood that those  _things_ will return."

 Thorin shook his head, "It's madness, Amaranth."

Her face may have been unreadable, but her eyes weren't. "I suppose you would know what madness is more than anyone else here, wouldn't you, Oakenshield."

_**"I'm sorry I wasn't enough."** _

_**Thorin watched as the traitor finally stopped holding the blade a bay. Instead, she appeared resigned, a single tear and fearsome eyes glowing in the setting sun as his blade pierced her. The skies and ground already had been colored red and yellow, but these colors hurt him even more then what was on the battlefield. The golden glint of his blade in the light was no longer beautiful. In fact, it was nothing but cold, as was the crimson that clung to it. The world halted in that moment, lasting for what felt like an eternity as petrifying red seeped through layers of clothing. Her face was contorted with pain, and yet she smiled as she fell.** _

_**His vision cleared as she fell onto the ice, her pallor just as pale. Thorin gazed at the blade in his hands, the blood dripping warmly onto his hands. Her blood, it was the hobbit's blood. The burglar's. Belle's. Pain hit him as he saw the light starting to fade from her eyes. He collapsed onto his knees, reaching for her, calling her name. Mahal, what had he done?!** _

It was as though Amaranth had pierced him with one of her arrows. She aimed to hit straight into her target. For something so cleanly struck, it left ruins behind.

It felt like she may have shot him with one of her arrows. Thorin staggered, trying not to react to her words, but failed. She softened, "You are my kin, Thorin, and I've learned to care for you a great deal. Do not make me fight you. You  _will_ lose."

"I will fight my family if it means saving their lives-"

Dodi and Dido wrapped their arms around him, whistling pleasantly as they started to carry him about. "Now, now, none of those dramatics."

The twins weren't identical anymore, and he could tell them apart in some of the worst ways possible. One had lost an eye, another had a scar across their face. "They'lll be back. Promise."

"'They'll'?!"

Dodi smiled, "Well, my aiming's not so good when I'm one-eyed. And Dido sticks out like a sore thumb...Unless we paint him or cover him in dirt or-"

"Not now, Dodi," Dido sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, Uncle Thorin, we've got all kinds of things to do, including some adventures of our own."

"This isn't an adventure," Thorin grunted, glaring at Amaranth. "It's suicide."

"It's to protect our people," Amaranth reiterated. "We managed to ward away all kinds of perils because of Bandobras' 'Bullroarer' Took's war on the goblins. He saved not just that generation, but the ones after. We were not known for being strong, but we weren't weak either. We  _aren't_ weak."

Thorin grit his teeth, "Amaranth, they ran to  _Bag End_."

The hobbits' eyes widened. "You're saying, they were after you? Belle?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it's a coincidence," Thorin confessed. "Amaranth, you know just as much as I that just jumping in is a risk that may very well not be worth taking."

"And I also know that if we do not act swiftly, the message we intend to send will be muddled, and the sooner they get away," she said.

There was a loud clap, and Adamanta stood, gaze hard. "This arguing will solve  _nothing_."

"Grandmother," Amaranth started, stopping when Adamanta held up a hand.

She met Thorin's eyes, and inhaled deeply. "As per tradition, a widow may take up leadership of a clan. As Laura Baggins has, so shall I."

The Thain's Heirs waited with baited breath. Adamanta was now the leader of the Tooks. "Grandmother?"

She stood tall, even for a hobbit. "I agree with Thorin Bagginshield. It is much more to our advantage to understand what we are getting into...Besides, Gerontius wouldn't want his sacrifice to save his people's lives to have been in vain, would he?" Guilt was apparent on far too many faces, including Thorin's. Adamanta, hard as a diamond, nodded in Thorin's direction. "For now, all will rest. If anyone dares to do otherwise, then remember who fought beside Gerontius in the Fell Winter."

Considering even Lobelia had supposedly killed during that time, and how much Belle did for those in the Company, and how Primula fought, Thorin knew not to underestimate the she-hobbits. No one should. He also shouldn't underestimate Amaranth, who looked ready to strangle Thorin. It had been a long time since he'd seen such an expression from his friend. He'd finally started to understand where they'd stood, and now he felt lost again.

* * *

 

"I divorced him."

Thorin choked on his tead, gaping at Lobelia. She was still wearing black, her distended abdomen pushing the stitches. She looked so tired. "Lobelia?"

"Otho, I divorced him," Lobelia laughed half-heartedly, her head in her hands. "Thorin, he wasn't just a coward in the sense that he fainted that night. He tried to run away. He tried to leave me and his child and...It may be disgraceful to separate as I am now, but being with him was the worst decision of my life."

Though filled with anger, Thorin genteelly asked, "Isn't it a bit soon-?"

"He said he was sorry  _I_ felt that way," she growled. "He said that he hoped little 'Lotho' was okay. He said nothing of me, and he kept on trying to explore Bag End! He had little to no concern about us, about,  _me_."

Bagginshield was going to kill him. "What part of him would you like removed?"

He needed to learn not to drink when hobbits spoke. Tended to be a possible life threatening decision with the added heart attacks they nearly gave him. "His cock." Thorin said nothing, taking in her words. It made some sense she'd be this incensed, after so little Otho had done, he more obsessed with material things than most hobbits. Not only that, but being spiteful was part of her nature. He wouldn't fault her for that trait when he had something very much like that. "Thorin, I, I don't know if I want to keep this babe."

Though it was a shock, Thorin listened carefully trying not to cast any judgement. "I'll be a disgrace here in the Shire. I'll have no home. I can't raise them as they deserve...I can't be the parent they need. I can't provide the life they need. I don't want them to suffer."

_**"...Sometimes we use hemlock as medicine and as for pennyroyal-" Amaranth shook her head, all the hobbits growing pale. "We won't serve it to you."** _

_**Hamson tilted his head, "But Da, we use pennyroyal for eating and medicene. Oh, and mama used it this one time when she was really sick. The healers said that one of my siblings got really sick in-"** _

_**"That's enough, Hamson," Bell urged, suddenly afraid. Hamfast was eyeing the dwarrow worriedly.** _

_**There was something wrong. Then, Thorin realized what it might be. "The dwarrow sometimes use pennyroyal if there's a complication with a unborn's body, or even the few cases where one is not wanted. It's generally frowned upon, as younglings are so rare, but there are times when it's needed to save a life."** _

_**Bell's pallor began to return. Thorin was also glad he phrased it in a way that Hamson might not truly understand. Perhaps, one day, his parents will tell him, but for the time being, it was their choice of when, where and even if they told him. Hamfast let out a breath of relief. "We uh, were worried because of how much you value..."** _

_**The sentence drifted away, and Thorin shook his head. "We do cherish life, which is** _ **why** _**we use it."** _

Life didn't just mean something, someone, unformed with growing life, it meant the mother as well. Yes, most would be able to cherish the babe, but if a mother cannot continue with the pregnancy for one reason or another, who was he to take away that right? Breathing in and out, he took Lobelia's hand. She jumped, clearly not having expected it. "Whatever you choose, I will be there should you need me."

"It'd be murder," she whispered, eyes watering. "I can feel-"

Thorin took her face in his hands. Screw propriety. "Lobelia, Dis had a miscarriage from stress. She felt life inside her, or so she thought. Perhaps she had been alive, but when the girl was born, she was small, and small enough for our kind and sickly that she wouldn't have survived even if she made it out of the womb. The pain was so much to bear, that I nearly lost my little sister."

"But-"

"She isn't the only one. Most of our women have experienced miscarriages at some point. Man's women, and the females of the elves have had it happen to them as well. It is nothing to be ashamed of if you are unable to, or choose not to bear a child. You are more than a possible mother or incubator. You are a woman who is stubborn enough to challenge others' beliefs. You remind others of their decisions and though you can be tactless, deep down you are able to be kind, and hold love. You try to maintain control of your life, and I see no reason why you can't now. This is  _your_ choice, not mine. But I am here."

She shouldn't be forced to do others' bidding. No one should. Everyone needed freedom, and to take that away? Thorin could not bear to imagine others in the place he'd been.

Lobelia croaked, "It's really my choice?"

"Always," Thorin promised.

"Will you think of me less either way?"

"No," he swore.

There was no insecurity when she said, "I, think I want to keep them."

"And there is no shame in that," Thorin spoke, carefully kissing the top of Lobelia's head.

...

..

.

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"I think, I want to go live in Erebor, if there are people as kind as you."

A hobbit living among dwarf, was probably just as strange as a dwarf among hobbits. 

"You'd be welcome, little cousin."

And he meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, after this chapter things will become a little less dark. It's always interesting to see how characters might react in certain scenarios, and considering those characters' basic traits, I'm not upset with the decisions some of these people have made.
> 
> Everyone is flawed, but that just means they're different, and different, is pwetty.


	21. Chapter 21

_**"Thorin, he wasn't just a coward in the sense that he fainted that night. He tried to run away. He tried to leave me and his child and...It may be disgraceful to separate as I am now, but being with him was the worst decision of my life."** _

_**Though filled with anger, Thorin genteelly asked, "Isn't it a bit soon-?"** _

_**"He said he was sorry I felt that way," she growled. "He said that he hoped little 'Lotho' was okay. He said nothing of me, and he kept on trying to explore Bag End! He had little to no concern about us, about, me."** _

_**Bagginshield was going to kill him. "What part of him would you like removed?"** _

_**He needed to learn not to drink when hobbits spoke. Tended to be a possible life threatening decision with the added heart attacks they nearly gave him. "His cock."** _

* * *

"You have my permission to distribute that punishment you see fit," Adamanta said, eyeing Otho stonily. "While he may not be a soldier, these actions are indicative that he is a possible threat to the Shire, with a liklihood that he may commit great atrocities to his people, and more so his wife and child to follow his own desires. Not only that, but children often follow adults' actions, especially their parents. This man may be an influence to others, and teach them that it is permissible to abandon their family. Laura? He's one of your kin."

Laura had been disgusted by the mere suggestion, but after hearing of the witnesses, she had much to consider. "A concern of mine is that hobbits aren't natural fighters. Not everyone is capable of battle or ignoring the instinct of flight, even to protect our loved ones."

Otho relaxed a little, until Laura stated, "But, you also had time to return. One could say that was heat of the moment, a fight or flight response. But, you looked your wife, and your relatives in the eye for a prolonged period of time enough to make a decision. Do you deny this?"

Everyone in the Shire, and most of hobbiton, had come to the trial. All glaring at Otho Sackville-Baggins. "...No."

"You do realize by such actions, one may presume that you had the forethought to abandon those who needed you, and that it was not just instincts or a fight or flight response."

He swallowed, pale. "Yes."

"You also had the forethought to steal Thorin Bagginshield's inheritance of Belle Baggins' and Belladonna Baggins' good silverware, did you not?"

"...Yes."

In other words, he put profit and selfishness above his kin.

In that moment, Laura was almost as frightening as Azog had been. Thorin felt his jaw clench. Lobelia stood next to him, the dwarf having made sure that Otho was not to look in her direction. The matriarch nodded, glancing at Gorbadoc Brandybuck. 

The Bagginses were realistically the judicial branch of Hobbiton. The Tooks the Executive. And the Brandybucks? They were the ones who wrote the laws of the land.

It would be the Tooks that carried on the judgement of criminals that the other two decided on. Considering the ones who died to protect Hobbiton, sacrificed their lives to do what Otho chose not to, Thorin doubted he was going to get off easy, even if hobbits were merciful. 

Gorbadoc was scowling at Otho, "Through your actions, you have proven yourself to be dishonorable at least, and not even at most, a traitor."

Murmurs and harsh whispers followed, echoing in the halls.

"You  are aware of what punishments both carry, correct?"

"Yes."

Gorbadoc Brandybuck nodded, "So, you abandoned your family, knowing what your choice would mean. Should you not accept the consequences of those actions?"

 Otho swallowed, shaking his head, "Please, don't-"

"Answer the question," Laura ordered.

The hobbit broke down sobbing, "No! Please, don't-!"

All three leaders turned to the jury, made up of all clans, not just Baggineses, Tooks, or Brandybucks. They were from all over Hobbiton, some shockingly never having encountered or heard of Otho before this day. But, hobbits tried to be fair and do their best to give an unbiased trial. It was difficult considering how everyone either knew each other, or was related in some way.

It was only minutes later that the jury returned. "How do you find the defendant?"

It was a hobbit named Cotton that read the verdict. "We find Otho Sackville-Baggins, to be guilty of all charges."

Otho let out a yell of anger and stress, automatically running to Lobelia, hands towards her throat. Thorin, as her shield, punched Otho enough to send him whirling. There was a high likelihood Otho had a concussion now. Looking at Lobelia, Thorin was more than willing to take up the offer of Lobelia's request to remove body parts.

Adamanta stood, as did the other two heads of the most powerful clans in Hobbiton. "Otho Sackville-Baggins, you are banished to the Old Forest."

Thorin had heard of the primordial forest. Great dangers lurked there, and those who lived near it took great precaution to keep the creatures there out of Hobbiton, and inside the other realm. It was said that trees spoke there, that mist cast images and voices of terrible pasts, and even the elves avoided it. There were only two things keeping those creatures truly at bay. One was the High Hay, a barrier constructed by the Brandybucks, and someone named Tom Bombadil, who, with his wife named Goldberry, were powerful entities of unknown origins and supposedly unmatched power. Normally Tom was a cheerful fellow, but even he had his limits.

 To send someone there, was a death sentence.

Otho began screaming as he was carried off by some of the Tooks, a Brandybuck or two by his side.

"No!" His wild eyes found Thorin, and his screeches reminded the dwarf of a wild animal. "Why are his actions acceptable? He  _killed_ one of us!" Thorin flinched, knowing everyone was looking between him and Otho. "He shouldn't be alive! He shouldn't have Bag End! Why? WHY? WHY?!"

Adamanta bore her teeth, "One, he was influenced by a magic beyond his control, and what you did was your choice. Two, he's done his best to honor her memory by fulfilling what she wished of him. Three, he's actually contributed positive influences onto the community. And four, those affected by his actions, living and dead, have forgiven him because they were given reasons to. Can you provide reasons as to why you thought it morally permissible to abandon your family in a time of need?  _And_ choose to steal heirlooms that never belonged to you? The idea that you chose to steal, instead of save?"

Nori's fingers twitched in the background, and Thorin wondered for a moment if Otho was a kleptomaniac, unable to control such urges. If so, what made him so different from Thorin when he was influenced by his madness? It didn't make up for everything, didn't explain it, but Thorin tried to get better. Lobelia, tried to get better.  _Nori_ of all people was trying to be better. And Otho? He knew it was wrong, and not even kleptomaniacs would so easily do what he did to Lobelia and his own child. 

Otho kept repeating "no", over and over again. Lobelia didn't even look at him.

Thorin saw in the corner of his eye that Kili was whispering something to Nori and Dwalin, both giving vague expressions to Aldagrim. The hobbit's eyes flashed a more crimson color in the light, and he subtly nodded, returning his attention to the three leaders. Nori slipped out then, and Thorin? He had his suspicions, but would not say anything.

Apparently, neither would any of the other Thain's Heirs, whose ears had been twitching at the words that the dwarrow had been saying. Some were grimacing, full of guilt, but they still said nothing. And Thorin? He was perfectly fine with that.

Adamanta cleared her throat, "Now that that's over, we have another important ruling to address."

All of the Thain's Heirs stood at attention, and those stances mimicked Gerontius'. It was lax, not imposing, but still full of implication and authority. Those were the stances of leaders. Adamanta stood as well, meeting each and every one of their expectant eyes. "It is time, to choose the next Thain's Heir. By my late husband's last will, written the day before the Battle of the Shire."

 So that was what they were calling it. More than just the Shire had been struck, but it was also true that the Shire took most of the damage and forces that threatened all. Pulling out the paper, she cleared her throat. "Isengrim, is to be the next Thain of the Shire, the ceremony to be taking place next week."

Thorin wasn't particuarly close to Isengrim, but he knew that Isengrim was one of the few hobbits that did not marry, and had a natural ability to fight. He also had led the command of one of the battle groups against the orcs. He'd had far more success than most, barring those that Thorin had fought alongside with.

There were some protests, but none came from the Heirs themselves, who congratulated their stunned family member. Tentatively, he walked up to the stand. Adamanta smiled at him, handing over the last scroll of Gerontius Took. Reading it, tears came to his eyes, and he sniffled. Kneeling, a hand above his heart, he swore the oath to protect Hobbiton with his very life until the end of his days. He promised to uphold honor, speak the truth, and always consider one's choices and actions by their character.

Thorin watched, as the equivalent of a king, was given the hobbit version of a coronation.

The Shire had a new Thain, and another beginning.

* * *

 "What did you do to him?"

Nori kept a neutral, attempt at being innocent, expression. He gestured at himself. "Who? Me?"

"Yes you," Thorin groaned, palming his face.

"...I may or may not have granted Lady Sackville-Baggins' request," Nori said.

Dwalin was whistling off to the side as he showed Hamson how to play with a toy dwarf against a wooden troll. They were making all kinds of noises and laughing. Bell was napping in the corner seat, wrapped in a blanket that Dori gifted her (he always was a good weaver), and Hamfast was essentially her pillow, her head in his lap. Both were exhausted and sore, and needed a bit of a break. It meant a great deal that they were trusting these dwarrow with their children. Nori coughed, watching his words carefully while the young ones were around. He'd learned the hard way they have very good ears. Whoops.

 "I er, may or may not have met him and tried to tell him not to approach Lobelia. He refused, and with the permission of those there, I made it very difficult for him to walk."

Mahal, these hobbits were already traumatized enough. Not realizing he spoke out loud, Nori tacked on, "Tom Bombadil was the one with me, not them. They were instructed to leave the bas-...jerk, with Bombadil. He's pleasant and rather nice. His wife makes excellent tea."

Please don't be the reason Nori was so cheerful and practically glowing. Thorin groaned, sitting down at Belle's table. "You do know that some, including Gandalf, have no idea who or what he is?"

"So?"

"And he lives next to one of the last primordial woods on Middle Earth? And there are rumors he's older than Elrond?"

Those were news to Nori. "And, Goldberry?"

"The same," Thorin whispered. "It's why I haven't visited them. I've seen them from afar, and there's something...Off."

Nori wasn't impressed. "If the hobbits trust him, why be afraid?"

"You just witnessed them give a death sentence. They just fought in battle."

"Hence, why we should gain the favor of hobbits and their allies," Nori said strategically. "They're also Gandalf's favorite kind of people. Somehow, they've lived in peace for centuries, the last time someone intending harm was three generations before Belle's time. And they consider weapons to be useless. From what I saw while fighting, both here and with Belle, some don't need weapons."

Now that, was a terrifying thought. But, Thorin had lived among hobbits for over a year, going on two. The most dangerous or upfront hobbit about aggression that he'd encountered was Amaranth Brandybuck, and even then she tried to be patient and astonishingly polite, when she chose to be.

Something occurred to him then. "Nori, how did Belle even  _get_ to the battlefield, and on to Ravenhill?"

Dwalin choked, earning a worried jumble of words from Hamson. Nori paled, and Bofur gaped. Kili and Tauriel had just entered the room through the hall, their pleasant conversation ending.  "I, don't know. Belle, the elves said she just, 'disappeared within a blink of an eye'. I assumed it was from her ability to go unnoticed."

"Aye, and we all saw her charging up to Ravenhill. She, saved many of us. We hadn't even considered-"

"How'd she get past the elven guard in Mirkwood?"

Kili and Tauriel appeared incensed at first, but then she was contemplative. "There were moments where I thought I sensed someone, but I didn't see or hear them. One of the guard even had their feet stepped on by something, but there was no one there."

Curiouser and curiouser. "So, Belle just happened to be able to vanish, or go invisible, but didn't use that ability through the journey to Ravenhill, or, against me? Why?"

Kili shrugged, "Maybe she had something like Gerontius did before he gave it to someone else. Those diamond earrings were meant to protect him, right? And it's not as if our family doesn't have magic jewelry. Why?"

There were orcs directly coming to Bag End. "We need to search Bag End. I don't think they were solely after me, or Belle."

"You think they were searching for whatever made her able to move around so easily?" Tauriel asked.

"Hobbits don't normally have something of value, Belle's funeral was public, and when I abdicated, no one came after me despite the fact that I was in Hobbiton, which is supposedly unprotected according to the outside world. Why would it take that large amount of time to amass forces, and  _why_ would they need them in the first place?"

Dwalin shook his head, "There's a problem with that...Belle died, and anything she had on her, stayed with her. So, whatever we're looking for, either it's on her, or she gave it to someone."

There was no hesitation as everyone said, "Gandalf."

"Damned tardy son of a-" Hamson was tilting his head at Nori. "Pancake." Was Nori hungry? "She didn't trust the elves, no offence Tauriel." She rolled her eyes, sitting down and letting Kili sit behind her as he braided her hair, again. In public. Which Thorin did not need to see or know. Please, stop. "She wasn't familiar with the men, and us? I can't blame her for not trusting us."

No one could. Dwalin grumbled, "So, that left her with Gandalf, who's been missing for months now?"

Everyone looked at Nori, who folded his arms stubbornly. "I don't know everything."

"You're the thief and spy," Dwalin stated. "You have to know  _something_."

"I  _might_ be able to get more information elsewhere, but in case you hadn't noticed, this place doesn't exactly have a lot of contact with the outside world, and the biggest secrets here involve hidden recipes for pies and cakes, and gossip about who sleeps with who."

Nori tensed, remembering there was a child in the room. Oh shit. "Like how Mister Bofur-"

Bofur blushed, covering the lad's mouth. "Er, nice joke, little one. How about we get some cookies?"

"Can we get auntie's cookies? You said she has some nice ones?"

If Thorin hadn't seen it in person, he'd never believe those shades could possibly exist on a person. "Um, no. Sorry. But, I think we could get some elsewhere?"

"Okay."

Before Bofur left, he moaned, covering his face at the varying expressions he got. "What? She's a nice lass."

"I'll bet," Nori scoffed, getting some pipeweed to sit outside with.  

 Next thing people know, there'll be elf and hobbit couples, and human and dwarf couples. Those were sights Thorin wasn't sure he'd be able to handle, and his nephew was courting an elf.

Seeing those two ridiculous people together though? It made the past few days seem a little lighter than they had before.

 

 

 

* * *

Isengrim stood in the chamber within the Mathom House, not even bothering to shoo Nori away as the dwarf hung in the rafters, calmly eating some snacks with Dido and Dodi. Irritation was there, but resignation won out.

"I swear, that one's going to give me headaches more than the twins."

"Hey!" the twins called out. "That's offensive!"

"Yes, Bofur would beat them out, any day," Nori snickered, still holding on even with Dodi trying to shove him off, albeit playfully.

The last of the Tooks, and the dwarrow, trickled in. It was rare, but this was one of the few cases that outsiders, including Gandalf, were allowed in. "First and foremost, I wish to thank the dwarrow for the sacrifices they've made, and how they've saved our lives."

There were more than a few winces at the memory that some hobbits weren't with them anymore, but it was recognized things would've been a lot worse. Isengrim smiled then, "Which is why we'll be throwing a feast in your honor. We apologize in advance for not being able to do sooner. We had been concerned about how bad the winter would be, and feared we'd be short in supplies. We hope, that what we offer is acceptable."

As the leader of the dwarven group, Kili shook his head. "I'm sure whatever you have is more than acceptable. We're grateful that you considered doing so at all."

How many times had Thorin and his nephews gone hungry, despite Thorin's best attempts? How many times had the dwarrow done something for others, without being repaid? Hobbits, were truly astonishing.

 Isengrim gave a pointed glance to Amaranth and Thorin, silently asking for some more time before speaking of the decision regarding the orcs. Amaranth was incensed, but nodded, as did Thorin.

Thorin had lost too many people for the sake of vengeance, and he was tired of it. These people were his family now, and he'd had enough of losing family.

Suddenly, the previous King Under the Mountain felt very old, indeed.

 


	22. NOT A CHAPTER/One Shot/Concept for Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The primary purpose of this story is how the dwarrow and hobbits intertwine, or even parallel each other. Somehow, this came about.
> 
> I might take this out pending of what people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd make a crackship.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

 

Nori hadn't thought of much when he first saw her. She had dark, curly hair, slightly unusual for a hobbit. Eyes were dark as night, and face contorted as though she were always angry or judging people. The last part was a quality he could admire, pending the circumstances.

She also dress in a way that reminded Nori of nobles, or at least she was attempting to be like that. Her outfit was just as frilly as her umbrella, which she seemed to carry around everywhere. The hat more so than anything else she wore. He'd barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

And then, said eyes truly met hers.

Shit.

The last time Nori had any hint of feeling like this, it turned out for the best that those feelings died. Besides, while he learned later that person was a bitch, this one was obviously a bitch more than the other. But, at least she made no attempts to hide it.

* * *

 This was the cousin Belle hissed and scowled over constantly.

Lobelia, as spiteful a thing as her namesake.

Fitting...Bitch.

She was married, marvelous.

Oh, and she was pregnant, even better.

Die feelings, die!

* * *

 

For a woman so bent on being "proper", she sure seemed to smile a lot when she wasn't so proper.Even others didn't notice, there was a hint of it if not in her lips, than in her eyes. The glint of light in them was interesting.  Certainly made her resting face a lot more relaxed.

Maybe she dressed and behaved the way she did, pretending to be something, because she felt she had something to prove.

Still a bitch though.

* * *

 

Where other hobbits glowed at night, her curls didn't hide the snow. The flakes and dust of snow made her hair appear bejeweled, and he smile brighter.

He had more important things to do than see her smile and laugh and scrunch up that little nose when she...

This was so unfair.

* * *

Watching and observing from a distance was what Nori did best. Gathering information was his talent. He was a thief, a crook, and so many things where he'd been used to taking whatever his heart felt like.

Now? He tried to avoid her. It was disadvantageous, but he still had some honor in him in spite of what others thought.

Besides, it hurt seeing her with  _him_.

Looked like she and Nori were used to acting out, and putting up facades.

They had to be strong in their own ways, after all.

It was all about survival in the end.

 

* * *

 

She didn't offer him tea the first time they met in person.

Somehow, it was an insult to not like drinking hot leaf water.

Whoops.

Instead, she got him some light ale, frowning the entire time.

"Dwarves."

"Hobbits," he mocked right back.

 

* * *

 

Lobelia was brave. For all the horrid things she could be, she was brave. That, and she knew how to beat up an elf. Better yet, the prince of Mirkwood. Twas a beautiful sight to behold, she was er, it was. It, that's what he meant, of course.

It shouldn't have bothered him that she was getting so much attention from the dwarrow, but she was. 

At least Otho wasn't pleased either, Nori thought with some dark satisfaction.

 

* * *

"I was but a child during the last Fell Winter," she admitted, watching the snow fall heavier, the air colder, and crueler as the winds blew. She shivered, holding herself. Whether it was from the cold, or her fears, Nori wanted to ease them away in any case. It wasn't, pleasant, seeing her like this. "That was the first time I ever killed. It was an accident."

She held herself tighter, and Nori was tempted to put his coat around her. But, propriety, and the fact that it was inappropriate for so many reasons, made him hesitate. Instead, he grabbed a blanket from inside, swiftly returning. It made no sense, being out here in this weather. Wasn't healthy for her, or her future child. Would this woman ever start to make sense to him?

"How?" Nori asked softly.

He was hard on many people, but it would be harder to push her, if he even could. He had no doubts now that she'd somehow play a hand in the death of him.

"I was running, my umbrella in my hand. I ran into it, the wolf. It was about to bite me, and I hadn't even noticed," she murmured. "I slipped, and, it broke into the wolf's throat. There was blood and splinters everywhere. It felt so, wrong."

So, there was a soft side underneath. 

"I'm disgusting."

Was that the real reason she insisted on being so proper? On pushing herself to be wealthy, of being of a higher position? Why she was never satisfied?

"If that's disgusting, then you'll have to pardon most of the dwarrow here, the elves, rangers, and quite a few hobbits, from what I understand."

And Nori understood a lot. She peered up at him, conflicted. Hobbits, did not kill. At least, they shouldn't by their own beliefs. "Did you feel guilty about it?"

"Yes."

He snorted, "Then how 'disgusting' can you be? After all, there's been times I haven't felt guilt doing such dirty work."

Nori was more than willing to get his hands dirty. He'd had to do it most of his life. And Lobelia? She wore the most ridiculous, impractical gloves he'd ever seen. All laces and frills... But they did keep her hands at least somewhat clean.

Oh, he knew she wasn't utterly innocent. There was a reason he called her a bitch in the first place. It's just, it was getting harder to call her that with every passing day.

Seeing the conflict in her, reached for her hand at first, to provide some semblance of comfort, but halted and touched her shoulder instead. It was the only physical comfort he'd give. Well, maybe a hug if she really needed it, but she'd have to initiate it.

* * *

 

She was hugging him, crying. Torn, Nori let his instincts decide. His arms wrapped right around her, doing his best not to pull her closer.

On the floor of Bag End, was an orc, and Otho.

The orc had an umbrella inside of him. And Otho? He wasn't meeting Nori's, or anyone else's eyes.

There was silver in his pockets, and Nori knew for a fact that wasn't there when he'd left as the battle begun.

Son of a hobbitch.

* * *

 

Tom Bombadil should've scared Nori. He really should've with all the glowing and the way the air trembled. Instead, he stood with Nori to ensure that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins would never be hurt by her ex-husband ever again.

Nori didn't mind, he was used to dirty work.

Thank goodness Thorin was so thick he didn't notice or ask the reasons why. 

No one needed to no the reason why.

* * *

 

She was lost, but little by little, Lobelia was smiling a little more. In fact, it was the most he'd ever seen her happy, truly happy. Oh, she still had a habit of scowling, but deep down, he liked both versions of her. She needn't smile for anyone if she didn't want to.

Nori just, begrudgingly, liked how those similar facial expressions lightened the heaviness in him.

And her laugh, made him smile too. Mahal's balls, she was infectious.

* * *

 

Lobelia had cravings. Nori was fine with that. He'd been there for his mother, a little for Dis, and had some idea of how hobbits worked from Belle (even if she'd never been pregnant). Just in case though, he got help and advice from Primula and Bell Gamgee.

And she was a sneaky thing. He'd heard of how she used to steal silverware (Belle had great taste by the way, and Lobelia does too), but he didn't even notice when she walked into the kitchen. True, Belle was the quietest person he'd come across, but this one? She was positively enchanting, even when she was scarfing down pie and cookies.

At least she chose to share some.

Now he could see why Dwalin loved these things.

 

* * *

 

 

The last two people Thorin had ever expected to see talking was Nori, and Lobelia.

The thief was giving Lobelia a concerned look, listening carefully as she spoke to him. They were under the shade of a tree, protected from the last raining flakes of snow for the winter months. Some of the plants had started to bloom once more, and hobbits thrived with them. Being attuned to nature was something all wielded, even Lobelia.  _That_ , was no surprise considering that they were the children of Yavanna.

Lobelia laughed at something Nori said, the latter smiling softly with a small giggle. Thorin caught part of the conversation, not had intending to.

"-and I feel so bad about the time I accidentally hit Thorin with my umbrella. I honestly didn't mean it."

"I'd pay to see that," Nori chuckled, likely imagining the frilly umbrella landing with a dull thud on Thorin's skull.

He wasn't sure he wanted to listen to this conversation anymore, especially if they were talking about such embarrassing things for Thorin.

"You all right?" Nori asked.

Lobelia was silent for a moment. "What's Erebor like? What's the difference between it and the Blue Mountains?"

"Wouldn't it be better to ask Thorin or one of the others?"

The hobbit scoffed, "Oh please, here in Hobbiton we may not fight easily by physical means, but messing with one psyche comes more naturally. Many of us, including me, are more trusting of gossip and rumors, as each little thing can hold some truth. Then, one conducts their own research and investigates the matter. And, you use the information to tell fact from fiction before using it to your advantage."

"...You'd make one hell of a spymaster."

She scoffed, waving her hand. "Preposterous, that's just as is proper for those in hobbit society."

And Thorin knew that part well.

The current spymaster just grinned, amused, "I think you confuse propriety with resourcefulness."

"Why can't they be one and the same in some cases?" she challenged. "Tell you what, a trade. I know that you and the rest of the dwarrow need information both within and/or connected to Hobbiton. I'll tell you what I know of hobbit society, and get you in contact with some of the more, informed groups here in Hobbiton."

By Nori's smirk, Thorin wondered if two of the most vicious forces he'd ever known were trying to play each other. Or more horrifyingly, that they were befriending one another. Regardless, while hobbits didn't have spy networks, they were still fairly knowledgeable of a few things. "And what would you ask in return?"

"I want to know more of what I'm getting into."

Thorin mouthed what Nori asked out loud, "And what's that?"

She blinked in befuddlement, clearly not getting Nori's question in the way he meant it. "I want to live in either Erebor, or in the Blue Mountains. Since you've been in both, I need not only information on both kingdoms, but an informed opinion." Lobelia was sincere, earnest. "I've lived here my entire life, trying to follow the rules, to be better than others. And I've learned that I've been wasting my life away by doing so. I've also pretty much lost everything I've ever known. I want a knew start. So, what say you?"

There was a sharp inhale, something in the dwarf's expression that flickered and that he couldn't recognize.  Nori slowly nodded, shaking her hand. "You have a deal."

Oh Mahal, this was going to be messy.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

EDIT

12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.

If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/

Thank you!


End file.
